Life as We Know it
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Don's and Jess's lives are changing. What's going to happen to one of our favorite couples?
1. Intro

Hey! This isn't actually part of the story, just more like an introduction. Sorry! This is my first multi- chapter story, so feedback (the good and the bad) is greatly appreciated. Links to most things will be on my profile. If it's not there feel free to PM/ review me and ask for me to post it.

If I forget to post the disclaimer here it is for the story: I don't own anything! I'm not making money from this story, and if I did, things would be different. CBS and associates own everything you recognize. Some things will be mine, but I won't tell you yet!


	2. The Proposal

AN: I used some Irish/ Gaelic and translated at the end. Just f.y.i. I don't actually know any of this language so if it's wrong, please let me know! I tried! Also we're going to pretend that the spoilers for the season 5 finale are WRONG for this story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF**

Jess woke up next to her boyfriend of nine months. Don Flack Jr. had his arms wrapped tightly around her as if trying to protect her in his sleep. Jess wore a pair of Don's boxers and his NYPD academy shirt. Don only wore his boxers to bed. Jess leaned over and stated kissing Don. He smiled into her kiss and pulled his girlfriend closer. When the need for air became necessary, they broke apart.

"Good morning, Jessica Angell" Don said smiling up at his beautiful girl.

"Good morning Detective Flack" Jess said before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Don frowned and quickly followed his girlfriend out. Don leaned against the door jamb watching this beautiful creature. Jess turned around and smiled.

"We've got to get ready. I've got to be at the precinct in an hour. Would you care to join me in the shower to save water?" she grinned seductively. Don's eyebrows shot up and quickly followed her. Jess and Don both got to work five minutes late thanks to Don and his Irish. _Damn him!_ Jess thought. Don handed a letter and whispered in her ear.

"When you figure out what it says find me" and with that he left. Jess quickly walked to her desk, started up her computer, and opened the note.

_A chuisle mo chroí,_

_Jess, is ghrá mo chorí thu. Is bean mo chroí thu. Ta tu go halaninn._ _Is tú mo shonuachar__. Tá grá agam duit agus nil aon leigheas ara ngra ach posadh. Ni ceart go cur le cheile. Tá achan rud again: grá, dílseacht, cairdeas, áthasach. An bposfaidh tu me? _

_Mo mhíle grá,_

_Don_

"It's in Irish damn it!" Jess muttered darkly. She quickly started up the internet and Googled an Irish translator. _This better be good if I'm spending 10 bucks on a translator for him!_ She bitterly thought. She entered the letter into the program and clicked Translate. When the results came back, Jess gasped. She quickly typed her reply into the translator and when her results came back she printed them out. After pulling out her cell phone, she hit speed dial 2.

"Flack" Don replied.

"We need to talk Don. Now! Where are you?"

"In the break room at the lab."

"Good. Don't you dare move I'll be there in ten." Jess quickly put her cell phone away and rushed to find her boyfriend. Don smirked as he waited for his girlfriend to come find him. Everyone was waiting to find out what she said. The door to the break room flew open and Jess leaped into Don's arms. After a quick kiss, Don put her down and waited for the confirmation that he knew was coming. Jess pulled out a piece of paper and turned to him.

"Gabh mo leithscaal bleachtaire Flack. Nil Gaeilge maith agam ach tabharfaidh pós tú. An freagra is ea." Don stood in shock that she had translated her answer into Irish. He stood speechless, which Jess mistook for not understanding.

"It means…"

"No, no I know what it means. I just…wow… Did you translate for me?"

"I thought you would like it. So… Do I get a ring, or what?" Don shook his head and pulled out two velvet boxes.

"You've got a choice. You can have a traditional ring, or you can have my grandmother's claddagh." Don opened both boxes and showed them to his fiancé. She looked at both rings closely. The traditional one was on a silver band with one large diamond surrounded by two smaller ones. The claddagh was gold with diamonds for the heart and crown. The details were amazing.

"You are a wonderful man. Do you know that? If it's ok with you, I want to wear the claddagh. It's absolutely gorgeous. And it was your grandmothers." Don smiled and took out the claddagh and placed it, heart side facing Jess, on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"It's ok. I was kinda hoping you'd choose this one anyway. The traditional ring is actually Danny's. I was just borrowing it, ready to buy you one if that's what you wanted" Don said blushing. After knowing each other for over a year and dating for nine months, she could still make him blush. She smiled and kissed him quickly before grabbing his hand to go tell the others.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

**Translation (to the best of my limited capabilities):** Don's letter: My dear Darling, Jess, you are the love of my heart. You are the woman of my heart. You are beautiful. You are my soulmate. I love you and the only cure for love is marriage. There is no strength without unity. We have everything: love, loyalty, friendship. Will you marry me? My thousand loves, Don

Jess's response: Excuse me Detective Flack. I cannot speak Irish very well, but I will marry you. The answer is yes.

Please read and review!


	3. The Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Two months later on a weekend that the girls had off, Stella and Lindsay met at Jess and Don's Brooklyn apartment. The two had been living unofficially together since they started dating. They officially moved in together the weekend after Jess accepted the proposal. They moved into Don's apartment because it was larger. He had a three bedroom, 1 ½ bath apartment. The place had a large kitchen and living room. It was amazing that he had been able to afford that on a detective's salary. The three girls were going to go over wedding arrangements. When the girls knocked, barking ensued.

Jess and Don had adopted two German shepherd puppies that didn't pass with the K-9 unit. They were going to put the dogs down, but Don had stopped them and brought Tony and Belle home. Jess was a little disappointed that he hadn't asked, but she couldn't deny that they were cute and he had saved them. The rest of the team thought that it was great that they had done something good.

"Hey guys. Sorry about these two. They're excited to see you" Jess said as she held the two puppies back.

"No problem. I'm sure when the little ones come, they'll do the same thing!" Stella said laughing.

"We'll have to wait and see, Stel. We'll just have to wait and see" Lindsay added as the two women walked into the apartment.

"We won't have to wait long" Jess whispered. She thought no one had heard, but was proved wrong when her two guests started squealing. They pulled her into a group hug and started hounding her with questions.

"How long have you known?"

"Does Don know?"

"Will you find out the sex?"

"Hold on guys. Breathe! One: I've only known for about a week. Two: Don doesn't know yet. I'm saving it as a surprise for his birthday tomorrow. And three: I'm not that far into the pregnancy to figure things out yet. Just please don't tell anyone until Don finds out." Both women nodded with huge smiles on their faces. The rest of the afternoon was spent looking up wedding details online. Jess decided on a bouquet of red roses and white lilies, she found the perfect arch, and decided that the wedding will be in April. Jess also decided that Lindsay was going to be her maid of honor and Stella was going to be another bridesmaid. Jess knew that Don wanted Danny as his best man and Mac as a groomsman. Stella suggested that they hold it in the formal gardens in Central Park, which Jess quickly agreed with. Lindsay suggested that Jess wear her hair down and that was quickly added to the done list. They each had their laptops out and were browsing the internet for bridesmaid dresses and Jess's gown.

"Oh my god! I found the perfect dress! Look!" Jess quickly turned her laptop to her best friends. They were speechless. Finally Stella found her voice.

"Jess it's beautiful!" Stella whispered. Lindsay could only nod. It was a floor length satin and chiffon dress. It had a chapel train. The dress was a thin halter top. There was a lace over the actual dress. The best part was that it was a maternity dress. It was perfect.

"And it will hide my one tattoo. I hope the others don't mind the one on my shoulder."

"You have a tattoo?" Lindsay asked incredulously. Jess nodded.

"I actually I have two. The one on my lower back is a heart with wings and a halo. I'm having Don's name put inside tonight. The one on my shoulder is a NYPD blue flower with leaves. Don likes them both." Both other women nodded solemnly. Jess quickly ordered it and a tiara she found on the same site. It was made of crystal rhinestones and Alloy. It was in the shape of a heart. The other two ladies resumed searching for their dresses. Lindsay found a cute dress and turned to show Jess and Stella.

"What about this?"

"It's perfect!" It is a short strapless chiffon dress. There is beautiful beading and delicate metallic embroidery on the satin bodice. It has an empire waist and a draped bubble skit. It was available in many colors including a deep red color. Lindsay ordered one in Stella's size and one in her size.

"What else do we need? Do you need tuxes?" Jess shook her head.

"No, they guys are wearing their dress uniforms. And we're not having flower girls or anything. Hmm… I don't think I need anything else." Stella and Lindsay both nodded. The wedding plans were put away and baby talk started.

"Do you have any names that you like?" Stella asked. She nodded not sure if she should tell them or not.

"Well spill!" Lindsay demanded.

"I like the name Ryan for a boy and the name Madigan for a girl. They're both strong Irish names. I think Don might like them." Stella and Lindsay nodded before Lindsay got a good look at the clock.

"We've got to go Stella. Our shift starts in an hour. We'll see you tomorrow at the surprise party."

"Thank you!" Jess called out as her two best friends left to go to the crime lab. She padded back into their apartment curled up on the couch between Tony and Belle and gently drifted to sleep. Don walked into the apartment, took his gun and belt off, placed them on the table in the hallway, and walked into the living room to see his fiancé and two dogs asleep.

"Jess, honey, let's get you to bed" Don whispered as he leaned down to her. She slowly opened her eyes, gave a lazy smile and allowed Don to take her to their bedroom. After getting ready for bed Don crawled in behind Jess and put his arms around her protectively.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Please read and review!


	4. The Surprise

AN: For all of those who read my story, reviewed, added it to their favorites, and who added it to their story alerts, you all are the best! Thank you all for your support!

Disclaimer: I own ab-so-lute-ly… nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

The next day Don was getting nervous, because today was his birthday. Even though he didn't want anything big, he knew he was at least having a "surprise" party. That's what they did for everyone else on the team. He looked at his computer and sighed. All he wanted today was to sit at home and snuggle with his fiancé. That wasn't the case. He should have known that even on his day off, he would be called in to do… well pretty much nothing. All Don had done all day was run names through the database. He was bored out of his mind. The last name had been registered and all he had to do now was wait.

"Good evening Detective Flack," Jess whispered in his ear as she hugged him from behind. Don let out a long sigh.

"Hey Jess. It's been a long day. When this is done, how about we head home? I want sometime for just us before everyone else comes."

"Alright, whatever you want birthday boy. I need to run this file up to the lab, then I'll meet you at the car." Don nodded and gave Jess a quick kiss. After watching her walk to the elevator, he printed out his result, gave it to the lead detective, and headed to the car. After Jess got in the car, they headed home before their friends came.

"I just want to sleep for awhile. Is that ok, babe?" Don asked as he unlocked the door. Jess sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but I want you to open my present to you first."

"That's fine. Where do you want me?"

"Well the present's in our room, so go sit on the bed." Don chuckled and nodded. He was thinking about what could be so important that Jess had to show him now. Jess quickly went to the closet and opened a shoe box. She pulled out a box wrapped in balloon wrapping paper.

"Here" she said as she thrust the box at him. He looked at her curiously before he started unwrapping the box. When he saw what was inside, he sat there speechless. Inside was a brown frame. It had small white dots along with a picture of a baby bottle and the words "new daddy". Inside the frame was a black and white sonogram.

"Jess, does this mean…Are we… Are you pregnant?" Don asked as he finally found his voice. He looked up at his fiancé, who had tears running down her cheek.

"Yeah, but Don if you…" Don shut her up by kissing her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a daddy! I love you… both! I'm going to put this on my desk. That's ok right?" Jess nodded and laughed through her tears.

"I have one for the house and one for my desk too." Don laughed and held his two favorite people close.

"Can I see yours and the one for here?" Jess pulled away and grabbed the other two frames from the shoe box. The one for Jess's desk was brown with small dots. It had a white bow with the words "new mommy" on it. The one for the apartment was yellow with small baby decorations around the sides. On it were the words "mommy and daddy's little one". Both frames already had the sonogram picture inside. Don took all three frames, put the one for the house on the table behind the couch, so it faced the door, and put the other two next to their guns and shields. Don quickly walked back to the bedroom and pulled Jess down next to him on the bed.

"Now, let's get some sleep before our friends keep us up half the night." Jess nodded and pulled herself closer to her fiancé and the father of their baby.

The doorbell rang awaking the couple awhile later. Don groaned and pulled Jess closer as she tried to get up and answer the door.

"Come on Don. It's Messer and Lindsay. I don't want him breaking down the door, again." Don sighed and followed Jess to answer the door. While Jess opened the door, Don held Tony and Belle back so their guest could come in. Luckily everyone was there so the dogs only had to be restrained once.

"Happy Birthday Flack! Here's the beer, wine, and Hawkes has pizza and hot wings!" Danny said passing the drinks off to the man of the hour. Don chuckled and put the alcohol on the table. Hawkes followed suit and put the food down. Everyone grabbed a beer, minus Jess and Don, and started to move to the living room. As they passed the table behind they couch, Lindsay and Stella stopped.

"What's wrong Montana?" Danny asked coming up behind his girlfriend. Stella picked up the sonogram picture that Don had placed between the picture of Don and Jess and the one of Tony and Belle. Everyone took a look at the picture and looked expectantly at the couple.

"Surprise!" Don chuckled as Jess told them. The girls squealed and hugged Jess while the guys all congratulated Don. When everyone had been congratulated and hugged, the birthday party continued.

"So… you guys come up with possible names yet?" Adam asked. Don looked to Jess and started to say no when Jess interrupted him.

"Actually… I came up with a few. If you like them that is…" Jess left it hanging. Don nodded and gave her an encouraging smile as his arm wrapped around her.

"Shoot."

"Well for a boy I was thinking Ryan Donald Flack and for a girl I like Madigan Riley Flack. They were just suggestions though." Jess shrugged as if it were no big deal, but in reality she really liked those names. Don's face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"They're both Irish. I like them." Jess let out a sigh of relief.

"Then it's set. Those are our names. Ryan means little king and Madigan means dog." Don laughed that she had researched the names that thoroughly. She just shrugged as a light pink color tinted her cheeks.

"Oh! It's time for cake and presents!" Jess cried triumphantly. The girls all left to get the presents as the guys moved into the kitchen to see the cake. Don laughed as Mac pulled it out of the fridge. It was a police station with cars out front. In NYPD blue it said "Happy Birthday Detective Flack". The best part was that Jess had taken his badge and put it next to the wording.

"It's perfect. Just like my fiancé." Jess laughed and everyone started singing much to his chagrin. After eating his favorite (chocolate with cream cheese icing) he started opening his presents. Mac got him a Swiss Army knife. Hawkes gave him the game Operation. Danny handed him a pack of condoms (and made a comment about not needing them anymore). Adam gave him Guitar Hero for the X-box (which Jess got for Christmas from her brother). Sid gave him a gift card to a nice restaurant (to take Jess to). Lindsay gave him a collection of ties (so he can get rid of some of his other ones). Stella gave him tickets to the next Rangers game. Both women also pulled out a second gift and handed them to Jess.

"What's this?" she asked taking the presents.

"They're for the baby!" Stella announced like it was obvious. Jess opened the one from Lindsay first because it was smaller. Inside was a NYPD onesie. Jess then moved to the next. Inside the box was a crocheted baby blue blanket. It had the NYPD logo on it. Jess and Don both looked up at Stella.

"Well the baby needs a blanket. I tried to find one that wasn't blue, but…"

"Stella it's beautiful, but we can't accept this. It's way too much!"

"Nonsense! It's for my little niece or nephew."

"Thank you then. And thank you Lindsay. This baby was bound to have one, especially with all the NYPD family it has!" Jess and Don both thanked their friends for everything they had done. After everyone had left, Jess let Don know about her other surprise for him.

"Don I have one other present for you." Dons eyebrows shot up. Jess started to lift her shirt when he stopped her.

"Jess, I don't think doing that is good for the baby" Don chuckled nervously. Jess laughed at him.

"That wasn't your surprise. This is. Look at my tattoo." Don looked at the tattoo on her lower back. Instead of the inside being blank it had "Jess + Don". Don kissed it and stood back up straight.

"It's amazing. Thank you." Don kissed her and they both headed to bed thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

How would you guys feel if I added a curveball or two? Let me know. If you have some suggestions you can add those too! Please read and review!


	5. The Idea

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Stop the torture!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

A few weeks later:

"How would you feel about getting both of our families together for dinner to tell them our news?" Jess asked as Don came through the door after his shift. Don threw a curious look at his fiancé before he took his badge and gun from his belt.

"By both of our families I suppose that means all four of your brothers, your parents, my parents, my brother, and my sister." Jess simply smiled. Don sighed and sat down heavily.

"Of course, Don. They all need to know the wonderful news. Also, I'd get an earful from my mother about telling her over the phone. We'd never get to the honeymoon." Don chuckled quietly.

"All right, all right… I get it. If I want a wife we're having dinner here Friday at 7?" He asked knowing full well that that was what time her family always ate dinner. She smiled before leaning over and kissing him.

"Of course, I'll go call my family and you can call yours!" Before hearing a response Jess jumped up, grabbed her cell phone and ran to their bedroom. Don sighed and picked up the house phone and dialed the familiar number.

_"Hello, Flack residence_," his mom greeted after she picked up.

"Hey ma. How are you?"

_"Donny! I'm fine thank you. What about you baby boy? How are you and Jessica doing?"_

"Well… uh… that's kinda why I called. You see…"

_"What did you do Donald Aaron Flack Junior? How could you be so stupid to lose her? How…"_

"Ma,MA! Hold on a second! I didn't lose her. She's still here calling her parents in the bedroom. We were wondering if you and dad wanted to come to dinner Friday at 7?" Don was finally able to breathe now that his mom had stopped yelling at him.

_"Oh! Sorry. Friday sounds great we'll be there!"_

"All right, I'll see you then. Love you ma" Don said.

_"Love you too sweetie! Bye!"_

"Bye Ma," Don said before both parties hung up. _Now on to Sam and Pat_ he thought. He pulled out his cell phone and got the number for Sam first.

"Hey Donny," Sam said when she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sammy. You want to come to dinner on Friday at 7? Jess and I have some news we want to share with everyone. Mom and Dad are coming. I still have to call Patty, but Jess's family will be here too."

"Don, you going to breathe any time in the next decade, or am I going to have to call in backup?"

"Ha, ha" he deadpanned. "You in or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in. Can I bring my new boyfriend though? I want you to meet him," she begged. Don sighed, but a small smile played on his lips.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean you're bringing him into a house full of cops. I would love to talk to him, but yes you can bring him." Don laughed as she started her rant.

"Don't threaten him, you big doof! I actually like him! Why do you and Pat have to be so frigging overprotective? Why can't you just mind your own business?!?"

"Relax Sam, I was just kidding. I can't wait to meet him. The way you're talking, it sounds like you want me to approve."

"I do Don, I really do want you to like him. You know I love you and Pat more than anything."

"I know Sam. You tell that boyfriend of yours to come, okay? I got to call our dorky brother. I'll see you Friday. Love you, talk to you later."

"Bye Donnie," Sam said before hanging up. Don sighed then called his brother. After about six rings the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Patty, its Donny. Just wanted to inform you of a little get together Jess and I are having at our apartment. We've got some news to share. It's on Friday at 7. Try and be here a little early, please. I'll see you soon, you can call back, but I know you. I know that you have every intention of calling, but don't, so… I'll just see you Friday." Don sighed as he hung up. He could hear Jess laughing in the other room. He loved seeing her so carefree that he would do anything to make sure a smile stayed on that gorgeous face of hers.

After ten minutes, it was obvious that Jess wasn't coming out any time soon. Don laid himself out across the couch and turned on the end of the game that was on. Tony and Belle laid down next to the bedroom door, as if protecting Jess. Don smiled at the scene and soon fell asleep to the lulling sound of the TV.

Jess opened the door about an hour later. She smiled when she saw the dogs piled in front of the door and Don asleep on the couch. She had been on the phone longer than she intended to. She and her mom just got caught up in talking. Jess put a protective hand over her still non-existent baby bump. She smiled. _I hope Tony and Belle like the newest addition_ she thought. _They'll probably by as protective over it as they are over Don and me._

Jess was content with letting Don sleep. He had had a long shift. Doing what they do, they both learned that it's better to have someone to lean on and that you need to much sleep as you can. Sometimes it's not always possible. In their line of work they see gruesome things, which have a tendency to plague their nightmares. She was glad Don was sleeping well. He had had a tough case. Jess noticed that Don looked so vulnerable while he slept. He almost looked like a child, except for his giant 6'2" status. She wondered if that's what their baby would look like sleeping. She certainly hoped so.

Jess stepped over Tony who opened one eye then closed it again. Before she sat down on the recliner that she let Don keep from his bachelor days, Jess grabbed the remote from the coffee table. She turned on what Don would call a 'chick flick' and settled in. Before long she was fast asleep with her hand protectively resting on her stomach.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Please read and review! Thanks for all of the support!


	6. The Dinner

AN: Thank you to my reviewers and those who lent me your opinions, especially LacytheDemonicDuck and Justicerocks

Disclaimer: I own zip 

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Friday Night:

Don arrived home at about 6:00. He was ready to get the dinner over with and head to bed for a month. He and Jess had both pulled doubles. Jess still had to finish her paperwork, then she promised to be home. Don went to the fridge to see what he could make for dinner for thirteen people. He opened the door to see some yogurt, a gallon of milk, some butter, four apples, some condiments, and a twelve pack. He then went to the freezer and found it mostly bare except a tub of double fudge brownie ice cream.

"Jess has been craving some ice cream for hours" Don laughed to himself. There was a sudden knock on the door followed by Tony and Belle barking. Don closed the freezer door and moved swiftly to answer the door. He kept the dogs back with his foot and opened the door to see Pat and a woman.

"Hey Donny boy, thanks for inviting me. This is my girlfriend Andrea, it's okay that she came with me right?" Don smiled at his brother and apparent girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Come on in. Oh wait, Andrea, you're not allergic or afraid of dogs right?" Don asked not sure if he'd be happy to lock his buddies up. Andrea walked past him and started to pet Tony.

"Nope, not a problem at all. I'm a vet anyway so…" Don, Pat, and Andrea laughed.

"So… what's for dinner Donny?" Pat asked.

"I… uh… I'm not quite sure yet. I'm thinking that we may have to go out."

"Didn't you call on Wednesday? How do you not know?" Pat goffed. Don just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Patty, I just got off working a double. Jess is finishing up her paperwork after finishing her double. We have not slept in 32 hours. I have only had time for granola bars from Jess's desk drawer. We had more important things than figuring out what to have for dinner."

"Sorry about him Don, he is just being a dork because I made him brunch instead of lunch. What exactly do you do anyway? I got a vague answer of 'work' from Pat here," Andrea said amused.

"I'm a homicide detective. Jess is too," Don was about to ask her what she liked to eat, but stopped when his phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Flack" he answered.

_"Don, the DNA from the vic got a hit in CODIS. Apparently this wasn't the first time he roughed someone up" _Adam said over the phone line.

"Yeah, but this time it didn't just stop at a beating. He killed someone. Great! Can you call Scagnetti and have him pick this guy up. Ask him to put him into holding for an hour or two, just until I can get away from this dinner."

_"You got it Flack. Have fun!"_ Adam said teasingly.

"Whatever Ross. Get to work! Bye" Don said laughing. They said their goodbyes and hung up. "Sorry about that guys. Work."

"No problem Don. I get it, really I do. Just ask Pat how many times I had to cancel on him because I had an emergency at the clinic." Andrea said with sympathy. Suddenly the door opened and Don's hand went straight for his gun.

"Donny? Are you here?" Don put his gun back in his holster and gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Sam, we're in the living room. Hey what do you want for dinner?" he yelled back.

"Work again? Don't you two ever get a break?" Sam asked as she entered the room with a man following her. Don looked at the man in front of him.

"How long have you two been dating, Hawkes?" Don was pissed that one of his friends, one of his co-workers, wouldn't tell him that he was dating Don's sister.

"Don I was going to tell you…"

"But I told him not to. I really like him Donny. He takes care of me. He protects me. He loves me just as much as I love him. Please don't be mad at him. He was only following my wishes" Sam pleaded. Don swallowed and looked at the two.

"Fine, but I'm still warning you. You hurt her, physically or emotionally, I will enlist Danny's help to hide your body and get rid of the evidence."

"I wouldn't have it any other way man" Hawkes stepped forward with his hand out stretched. Don looked at it and then shook it. Don surprised Hawkes by pulling him into a hug.

"Please take care of her. I love her man. You should know that, after you listened to me rant for hours when she went to her AA meetings" Don whispered to Sheldon.

"I love her man and I want to propose sometime in the near future" Hawkes whispered back. Don smiled and released him.

"Are you turning gay on me?" Jess teased as she walked into the living room as Hawkes pulled away. Don shook his head smiling.

"I didn't want you to find out this way… no I was just giving Hawkes a friendly hug. Did you know he and Sam were dating?" Jess shook her head, but smiled anyway.

"Congrats guys, you both need good people in your lives" Jess responded before there was another knock at the door. When Jess return, the rest of their guests followed her back into the living room. "Um… we don't have anything to eat so… we're going to have to go out."

"That's fine dear" Annie Flack said. Everyone else just nodded.

"Well I need to get a shower and a change of clothes before we go anywhere. I am in desperate need of a cleaning after 32 hours at work. Don you should change your clothes too." Don nodded and turned to their guests.

"I'll be right back. I need to change real fast and then I'll be back. Just make yourselves at home" Don said before he followed to Jess into their room. When he shut the door, he saw Jess looking through her drawers. "Hey."

"Hey, who was the other girl that was attached to Pat's arm? Tony and Belle seemed to like her" Jess noted.

"That's Pat's new girlfriend. Andrea" Don answered. Jess nodded and headed to the shower. Don quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue pull-over. He headed back out to the living room to see both his dad and John Angell interrogating Hawkes and Andrea.

"All right guys. No interrogations in my living room. If you want to interrogate someone, I've got a perp down in holding" Don said as he put his gun and badge back on. Hawkes turned to Don.

"What perp? When you left, you hadn't caught your guy. What changed?"

"Adam got a hit on the DNA. Stupid, arrogant jerk has already been arrested for three bar fights. This one apparently just got out of hand" Don said crossing his arms over his chest standing in front of Hawkes.

"Where'd you find the DNA? Could it have been planted?"

"Doubt it Sheldon. I mean Sid found it underneath the vic's clothes. I doubt it was planted there. Would you go to the trouble of planting DNA under the vic's clothes?" Hawkes shook his head.

"I don't know, but what if…"

"You guys done yet? The rest of us are hungry" Jess said finally interrupting the two. Everyone nodded and headed downstairs.

"Where are we eating at?" Don asked. Hawkes suggested a diner close by and everyone quickly agreed. When they arrived, the diner was pretty empty so they were able to put a few tables together quickly. When everyone was settled down, they ordered and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So… is there a reason you called us all together or what?" Jess's oldest brother, Will, asked. Don smiled and grabbed Jess's hand.

"Actually we have a couple of announcements to make. One is… well… we're getting married in April" Don said smiling as their families faces split with wide grins.

"And the second is… we're… um… going to have a baby sometime in October or November" Jess added. Girly squeals were heard around the table. Congratulations were offered from everyone.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

I decided to end it here. The rest of dinner will be later along with the interrogation. Don't worry, it's going somewhere. Ideas, comments, and reviews are more than welcome! Please review!


	7. The Problem

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

The rest of their dinner went without a hitch. After eating, the large family sat and talked. Around 8:30 Don's phone started ringing.

"Flack" he answered.

"Don, you need to come quick. We've got another body" Stella said to the phone. Don was beginning to get frustrated.

"Didn't Scagnetti pick up our suspect?"

"Yeah, but it couldn't have been him. He was in custody. The woman hasn't even gone into riggor yet. She's still bleeding, so she could only have been murdered about an hour ago" Stella explained. Don sighed heavily.

"You sure it's the same guy?" he asked hoping it was just a copy cat.

"Yeah Don, the note kinda confirmed our suspicions" Stella chuckled.

"Note? What note?"

"He left you a note Don. You want me to read it to you?" Don got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah go ahead."

" 'Detective Flack, I see you still can't catch me. How about we up the ante? There are so many important people in your life. Five of them are women. I know how to get to all of them. Watch closely.' There's no signature and it's made out of newspaper clippings, nothing we can trace. Don, you okay? Don?"

"Yeah Stel. I… uh… I've got to go. I'll meet you back at the lab soon." Stella sighed knowing that he was going to make sure the three women he could control were safe before worrying about the case. They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Son of a…"

"Donald Aaron Flack Jr.!" Annie scolded her son at his foul language. Don stood up and threw some money on the table.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go. I've got a perp to catch" Don said as he turned to leave. Suddenly Hawkes and Jess stood up and acted like they were going to follow.

"No!" Don almost shouted. Jess and the others looked at him shocked.

"Don, but you will need…" Jess tried to reason.

"No please. He's out to hurt one of you. He wants to get to me so he's going to go through one of the women that I care about. Hawkes get Sam and Jess back to the lab and stay there. Dad, make sure mom stays safe and if anything happens, call me. The rest of you go home." Everyone, but Jess nodded at his demanding tone.

"No, I'm going with you" Jess hissed. Don shook his head venomously.

"Absolutely not, I'm not going to lose you."

"Well you're going to have to arrest me to make me follow your orders. I'm going back to the precinct to help you." By this time the rest of the diner had gone quiet and all of the patrons had turned to listen to their argument.

"I will pull rank if I have to and make this a direct order."

"You wouldn't" Jess said crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is an order from a higher ranking officer, go with Doctor Hawkes, Detective Angell." Everyone's eyes opened wide in shock. They knew he would only do that if he thought Jess might actually be in danger. Jess would not back down from her argument.

"Detective Flack, I refuse to follow your orders, now what are you going to do? I'm going with you! If I was just your partner and friend, you wouldn't have this problem. What's so different now?"

"Jess I can't lose you. I can't lose either of you. This guy is serious and I know that you know how dangerous he is. You saw the crime scene photos. You read the autopsy report of what those women went through. Please Jess, if I didn't think it would be more dangerous to have you around me, then I wouldn't let you more than an arm's length away. Please just…"

"All right Don, I'll go with Sheldon on one condition. You come see me every hour. If you can't come then call, text, e-mail, anything. Just let me know you're still alive and will come back to me. Can you do that for me?" Don smiled as he pulled Jess into his arms. She quietly sobbed into his chest. Don leaned down and buried his face into her hair.

"That won't be a problem. I'll come see you every hour, hell, even every half an hour if I have to, but I am coming back. We got to make it to the alter in two months and then to the delivery room in seven months." He kissed her hair and held her another minute before pulling back and pushing her lightly to Hawkes.

"I'm trusting both of them with you. Please keep them safe." Hawkes nodded and with a last look at Jess, he ran out the door.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"All right Tommy, I get that you didn't kill those women, but I want to know how your DNA ended up under the clothes of Erin. What went down before she left?" Thomas Fielding A.K.A. Tommy Fields, was sitting across from Don and Joe Scagnetti. They have been sitting there for about twenty minutes. Tommy was not saying a word, even though Don said that he was not being charged.

"This can be classified as obstruction of justice Tommy. You may not be going down for the murders, but I will charge you for hindering with an investigation. How many years is that Flack? Is it still two years max?" Don shook his head.

"No, they pushed it up. It's now five years max. That's a lot of time Tommy. I hear you've got a newborn here. That's a lot of time you won't be in your kid's life" he said as he leaned back in his chair. He knew Tommy wasn't going to want to miss watching his kid grow up.

"A'ight, A'ight, I'll tell just don't going sayin' notin' to Ginger 'bout any of dis. Ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you loud and clear. Now, how did your DNA end up under the vic's clothes?" Tommy sighed.

"We had body shots last night. She poured the best tequila in her belly button. I licked it up and then we… uh… well, we screwed until…"

"Alright thank you Tommy. That's all that we needed. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Tommy shook his head.

"Nah, can I go now? I gotta get home to my wife and kid." Scagnetti nodded and the uniformed officer showed him out.

"Nice S.O.B., cheated on his wife yesterday and wants to get home so he doesn't worry her today. Man what a tool." Don just looked at Scagnetti.

"Where did you learn to use the word tool?" he asked incredulously, turning his head to his wrist. He still had time to get up to Jess, but after his friend answered the question.

"I got kids. They're all teens and they tell me all the time that I'm a tool. I'm trying to be cool with them so I'm trying to use some of their words" Joe said shrugging. Don just laughed and shook his head.

"All right, good luck with that. I've got to go meet up with Jess." Joe nodded in understanding and waved bye. Don almost ran to the elevators and hit the up button. _Why did they put the lab on the 35__th__ floor?_ Don thought as he waited impatiently for the lift to arrive at his desired floor. As soon as he stepped out, he saw Jess sitting in the break room with Sam. She lifted her head and looked at him and gave him a small smile that made his heart skip a beat.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Please read and review!


	8. The News

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who's read my story! Special thanks go out to Justicerocks for reviewing and Is-Brea-LiomCSI-NY for correcting my Irish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Two Days Later:

"Don, are you ready to go?" Jess called out to the living room. She was greeted with silence. As she walked into the room, she heard quiet snoring. A smile spread across her face as she saw Don sprawled out across the couch. He had worked so hard to try and get the bastard that was threatening her. She kneeled beside him and started shaking his shoulder.

"Don, you've got to get up if you want to come."

"Okay, I'm up and I'm coming with you," he said adamantly. He wanted to see and hear his child. He quickly grabbed his badge and followed Jess out the door.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

At Dr. Cho's Office:

"Don I don't want it to be a surprise. I want to know the gender as soon as we can," Jess stated defiantly while the couple waited for their turn. Don chuckled and nodded.

"Whatever you want babe. You're in charge of this situation." Don leaned back in his chair which made his shirt ride up just enough so his badge was visible. This caught the attention of a little girl. She walked right up to him and stuck her arms up.

"Up," she demanded. He bent over and picked the girl up. He set her down gently on his lap.

"You're not supposed to talk to strangers, sweetie. They could be mean," he explained gently. She just shook her head.

"You're not a stranger, you're a policeman. You're nice." Don chuckled at the little girl's statement. _You should see me when I'm interrogating a perp kid_, he thought to himself. Don looked up to see a woman about Jess's age panicking. He looked back down to the little girl to see her playing with his shield.

"Is that your mommy?" The little girl nodded before getting her mother's attention.

"Mommy!" The woman whipped around to see her little girl sitting on a man's lap.

"Oh Jenny, thank God!" she exclaimed running over to the girl. When she stood before Don, Jess, and Jenny, she noticed that her daughter was holding a police badge.

"I'm so sorry sir. She was playing and I turned to get a snack for her from my bag and she was gone. Thank goodness she's safe."

"Don't worry about it. She saw my badge and told me I was nice because I was a police officer. I told her that you wouldn't want her to talk to strangers, but she insisted that I wasn't a stranger," Don said laughing. Jess had been laughing the whole time from her seat. The mother started laughing when she noticed that they weren't mad.

"Well thank you for being so kind to her. I'm Allison and this is my daughter Jenny," Allison said extending her hand. Don took it first.

"I'm Don and this is my fiancé Jess." Jess shook Allison's hand as well.

"Angell" the nurse called. Jess and Don started to stand up.

"That's us. It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again" Jess said as Allison took Jenny's hand.

"It was nice meeting you too." They said goodbye and Don and Jess were lead to a small room.

"Please put this on. The doctor will be in soon," the nurse said bored. As soon as the door closed Don rolled his eyes.

"Geez, this place is for pregnant women and children and that's the best they could hire? She could take over the receptionist's desk at the precinct and fit in better there." Jess started putting on the gown.

"Don, after so many hours of work you're the same way. You sometimes seem like you don't want to do your job anymore. You sound like her" she explained slowly. Don nodded and was going to say something when a knock at the door interrupted him. A middle aged woman popped her head in.

"Are you ready Ms. Angell?"

"Yep, bring it Dr. Cho," Jess said. Don looked at her weirdly.

"Ms. Angell sounds weird. It doesn't sound right. I definitely like Detective Angell- Flack better, but I may be a little biased." Jess nodded while she and the doctor laughed.

"I like Detective Angell better," Jess said as she laid down on the exam table. The doctor pushed and prodded a little before she turned the machine on.

"You guys ready to see your baby?" Don nodded like a kid who was just asked if they wanted to open presents. Jess laughed at her fiancé's antics before nodding herself. The doctor squeezed gel on to Jess's round belly. As Dr. Cho pressed some buttons she moved the transducer over Jess's stomach. The doctor stopped and looked at the screen.

"Well, I've got some great news. Detectives, you're having twins!" Jess and Don just looked at each other in shock.

"W…w…what? Twins? As in two babies?" The doctor laughed at Don.

"Yes, twins normally mean two. That's why your belly is bigger. I thought it looked too big for someone in their second month. One must have been hiding behind the other at the last appointment. Congratulations. I'll go print out the pictures." Dr. Cho left leaving two stunned people behind.

"Don are you okay? I mean I know you only wanted one but…"

"One can have the nursery and the other can have the guest room. Your parents wouldn't object to sleeping on the couch bed or in a hotel right? I'll have to get more than just Danny to help then…" Don got lost in his thoughts.

"So… you're okay with twins?" Don snapped out of his daze and turned to Jess.

"Yeah of course, I'm ecstatic!" Jess smiled and grabbed his hand. Dr. Cho came back in and handed the printed pictures to Jess.

"Okay, well everyone looks good and healthy. I would like to see you more often than if you were carrying one child. If you can make an appointment for about a month, that would be great. Other than that, do you guys have any questions?"

"When can we find out what the gender is?" Jess asked as soon as the doctor had stopped talking.

"Well, it can depend. Sometimes with twins we can't really see clearly because they're so close together. I should be able to tell you at about your 25th week. You should be able to feel them kick at about the 20th week. With twins I'm always very careful. I suggest a C-section because it's easier for the babies and everyone that way. Also with twins, their only carried for 37 weeks. That's not full term, so they will be premature, but they will be healthy. Are there any other questions?" Don and Jess both shook their heads. They said goodbye and Jess set up her next appointment.

"You were good in there," Jess said as she got settled in the car. Don looked at her like she was crazy and started the car.

"What are you talking about? I stuttered, blanked, almost hyperventilated, and almost fainted. How is that good?" Jess sighed.

"But you didn't faint or hyperventilate, and I'm proud of you for it. You were also really good with Jenny. I thought you would freak then and there." Don shrugged.

"She was cute and I have to get practice in before our little ones come. I don't want to look stupid when they come" he said. Jess smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"Oh… can we stop at Sonic? I want two chili cheese dogs and an Oreo blizzard thing." Don laughed and did what he was told. After they got home, Jess ate while Don showered. He had the rest of the day off and planned to keep it simple. Whatever Jess wanted to do, is what she got. As Don climbed into bed to nap he was thinking about his life. _I will have a beautiful wife soon and two kids. My life can't get any better._

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

I don't know about pregnancy. I tried my hardest to find correct information, but nothing was specific, so… I just picked stuff that sounded right. If there's a problem let me know. Thank you everybody. Please review!


	9. The Solution

Disclaimer: I own nothing (still)!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Flack" Don answered as he and Jess walked into the apartment after a long shift. They had finally told their captain their news and he was happy for them. The only thing he said was that Jess had to take her maternity leave after her sixth month. Jess was not happy about that, but there was little that she could do.

"Don, he's struck again. You've got another note. You want to come or you want me to read it to you man?" Danny said over the line. Jess went straight to the freezer and pulled out her ice cream. Don sat on the couch and ran a hand over his face.

"Do you need me there?"

"Nah man, so I'm assuming that since you're not coming you want me to read to you" Danny said with a sigh. Don chuckled.

"I knew there was a reason Mac hired you. You're a brilliant detective."

"Ha ha, anyway… Flack, You're close, but so far away. Who do you cherish the most? You were smart to have everyone protected, but I'm still smarter than you. You want to meet so that we can discuss arrangements? I'll call you at 11:30 p.m. and we can talk. Until then, Lady Killer. Don this guy's sick. Just, please, don't do anything too stupid. I don't want to have to hold Jess together when you're gone." Don sighed and put his arm around Jess, who was busy eating her ice cream to listen to the conversation.

"Nah, nothing too stupid. I've got a wife and kids to come back to." Don waited for Danny to catch on and wasn't disappointed.

"Yeah, that's good that… wait did you say kids? As in you have more than one? How many kids do you have exactly?"

"Jess's having twins. There's two kids in her stomach Dan." The conversation was quiet for a few minutes while Danny processed the new information.

"Wow… congratulations man!"

"Thanks Danny. I've got to go, but call me if you get anything new. I'll let you know what goes on here later. Bye."

"Bye. And Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful. Bye," Danny said before he hung up. Don sighed again and pulled Jess closer to himself. He buried his face into her hair.

"Don, what's the matter?" Don sighed again.

"The killer wants to meet. He's calling me tonight to set up a meeting place" Don said into her hair. All of the sudden Jess started shaking.

"No, please don't go. I don't want to lose you. Please Don stay with me, please!" she pleaded between sobs. Don wrapped his other arm around her and held her close until she stopped her crying._ I don't want to know what the rest of these seven months are going to be like if this is cause by hormones_, Don thought to himself.

"Shh, shh, I know you don't want me to go. I don't even want to go and leave you, but this is the only way that we can catch him and keep you safe. I won't do anything too stupid and I'll be back to you and our kids before you know it. Now why don't we try and get some sleep? We've had a long day." Jess nodded and got up. Don led her to the bedroom after she put her beloved ice cream away. They laid down with Jess curled into Don. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jess drifted straight to sleep while Don watched her, waiting for 11:30 to roll around.

The phone woke Don up. He had fallen asleep while he waited. For a brief moment the thought about not answering the call, but decided against it.

"Flack," he said nervously. A deep voice chuckled on the other end.

"Jess is cute. I can see why you want to marry her. Anyway… I want to meet face-to-face. It'll be a fight to the death. Whoever wins gets to keep Jess and whoever loses dies. Deal?"

"Jess is not a trophy to be won, but I'll meet you anyway."

"Ok, the docks in a half an hour. I'm waiting." Don hung up and quickly dialed another number.

"This better be good Flack 'cause I was having…"

"Danny, I'm meeting the killer in a half an hour at the docks. If I don't make it make sure he doesn't get within 100 yards of Jess. Do you understand?" Don heard Danny sigh.

"Yeah I get it. You sure I can't go with you? Won't you need backup?" Now it was Don's turn to sigh.

"No, if I don't call you before 1:30 come pick up Jess then call for backup. I need to do this by myself." Danny said a quick goodbye knowing that if Don didn't go soon, something would happen. Don kissed Jess's forehead and left.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don pulled his department issued SUV up to the docks. He quickly got out and started to walk forward. He got a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought.

"I'm here, where are you? Are you going to show yourself, you coward?" Don yelled into the dark. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows. He had tattoos everywhere and a large scar ran down the right side of his face. Don recognized the man as someone he had put away before.

"Detective Flack, how nice of you to join me. You didn't bring Jess though. What a shame, I guess I'll just have to go get her later." The man, Martin Simms, called out.

"I don't plan on losing Simms. She is my fiancé. She will be my wife shortly" Don stated aggressively. It took all he had not to pull his gun out from its hiding spot, strapped to his ankle. Martin dropped his coat to the ground and stepped forward with his hands out.

"Let's start then, shall we?" Don nodded and stepped forward. He charged at Simms and managed to tackle him to the ground. Don punched his gut and his face, wherever he could reach. Simms managed to get his fist up to hit Don clear in the nose. They wrestled on the ground for a while. Finally Simms got up and kicked Don in the stomach. He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Don's head.

"Looks like I win." He unlocked the safety and started to pull the trigger.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Don looked up to see Danny standing behind Simms holding his piece. Simms fell to his knees and then collapsed fully. That was when Don finally noticed the bullet holes in his back.

"You ok man?" Danny asked walking forward. Don nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, but you're going to be in trouble for that" Don said worrying about his friend. Danny chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really. I'm on duty and just happened to get a tip on the perp I was searching for. Turns out when I found him, two cops were in grave danger. We were trained to kill and that's what I did." Don laughed and pulled Danny into a friendly hug.

"Thank you man. I thought he was going to kill me." Danny held on tight.

"That's what best friends are for man. You'd do the same thing for me if I was in that kind of a situation. Now, let's get you cleaned up and then back to Jess." Don and Danny both let go. Danny wiped the blood off of Don's face and brushed some dirt off. Don only ended up with a few bruises and a small cut, nothing major. After he was cleaned up, he walked back to his car and headed home.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess sobbed as she paced across the floor. When she woke up to use the bathroom, Don was gone. He wasn't in the apartment. She started worrying that he had gone after the guy. What was she going to do if she lost him. Suddenly, she heard a key in the door. She whipped around to see Don entering.

"Don, you're ok" Jess yelled as she threw herself into his arms. Don quickly wrapped his strong arms around Jess and buried his face into her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had something to do. The guy's gone. He won't bother you or anyone else anymore. Now let's go to bed." Jess wanted answers, but she knew she wouldn't get them tonight. She might not even get them ever. She was just content to be safe and secure in Don's arms. _How could my life be any better?_ She wondered to himself as she drifted to sleep.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Sorry this wasn't what I originally planned, but I think it works. Please let me know what you think. Also if you have any other ideas, feel free to tell me. Review please!


	10. The Wedding

AN: Thank you for reading this! Special thank to Justicerocks for reviewing

Disclaimer: Nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Two months later:

"Don, let's go! We're going to be late to our own rehearsal dinner!" Jess shouted as she waddled through the apartment. Don came out of their bedroom fiddling with a tie.

"How come I can do these stupid things when I have to work, but when I need it for our rehearsal dinner I can't do it?" Don whined as he stopped in front of Jess. She reached up and fixed it for him.

"I don't know. Are you nervous about something?" she asked gently. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Nah, I can't wait for tomorrow. By the way, you look gorgeous tonight" he complimented. Jess looked down at herself. She was wearing a strapless purple maternity dress that fell to her knees. It had a light purple bow tied just above her babies.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself Detective." Don smiled cheekily. He held his hand out to her.

"You ready to go babe?" Jess took his hand and nodded.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don held Jess's seat out for her before sitting down himself. They had reserved a room at Jean George's Restaurant. It was Jess's favorite place. Both families and the team were gathered around the room. Jess had her presents for Lindsay and Stella, while Don had his presents for Danny and Mac. Throughout the night the group talked, laughed, and shared stories. Finally it was time to pass out the presents. Jess stood up with Don's help.

"Can we have your attention? This wedding wouldn't be possible if we didn't have the love and support of our friends and family. For our wedding party we wanted to thank you, so we got you a little something." Jess handed her presents to Don. He walked over and set their presents in front of their respective owners. Lindsay and Stella opened the small box to see a small locket inside. Danny and Mac each received a flask with their name engraved on it.

"Thank you guys so much for being there for us. We really appreciate it" Don added as he walked back to Jess's side. The girls got up and hugged the couple while the guys left the room.

"Where did they go?" Jess looked to Don. He just shrugged his shoulders. Soon they came back in with a wheelbarrow full of presents.

"They're for you and the baby. We kinda made this a rehearsal dinner/ baby shower. Surprise" Danny laughed at Don and Jess's expression. Jess started to tear up.

"Thank you all so much" she said. The guys brought her a whole bunch of presents. As she opened them, she saw a theme going. Don laughed when he saw everything. There was two of almost everything. In front of them must have been everything police. There was police baby rattles, police blankets that could be personalized, police crib sheets, police hooded towels, two "My Uncle's a Marine" onsies, a baby doctor's kit, a diaper cake, two photo nightlights with a picture of the team in them, police car pictures, police car shelves, police memo boards, and police light switch covers. She had received an Amy Michelle black diaper bag from her parents. She was in shock at all that they got.

"Thank you everybody, but you didn't need to do this" Jess said on the verge of tears.

"Non sense Jess. We're a family, a large dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. Now Stella and I got you guys something else, but we didn't bring them in. They're in our truck" Mac explained. Jess looked at him.

"You guys spoil these two way too much and their not even born yet" Jess said. She knew that even if she told Mac and Stella it was too much, they wouldn't accept no.

"Can we know what you got, or you going to surprise us?" Don joked. Everyone at the table laughed. Mac got up and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He walked up behind the two and showed them the picture.

"We hoped that you would be okay with this one. It's a good color and matches almost anything, or so I've been told by Stella. It's durable and has storage space." Jess just looked at the picture. Tears rolled down her face fast and hot. Don just blinked.

"Wow" he breathed. Jess stood up and hugged Mac tight.

"Thank you, it's the best! We were wondering how we were going to be able to afford two of them. You are the best." Everybody looked at the exchange in curiosity.

"We got them two cribs with a diaper changing table attached. Apparently they liked it" Stella explained to the rest of the group.

"We'll help you set up the nursery as soon as you get back from your honeymoon" Danny offered. Jess and Don thanked them again. The rest of the night went without a hitch. Baby stories were shared much to Don and Jess's chagrin. That night Don, Danny, and Mac headed to Don and Jess's place while Jess, Lindsay, and Stella stayed at Lindsay and Danny's place. _I can't wait for tomorrow_, Jess thought with a large smile on her face.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

The next morning was chaos. The guys were not nervous or panicking just yet. They had time; the wedding didn't start until 2 anyway. The girls on the other hand were running around. They got their nails and hair done and Lindsay and Stella had their dresses on. Jess kept thinking that they had forgotten something when there was a knock on the door.

"You girls decent in there?" Danny asked through the door. Lindsay sighed then opened the door wide. Danny took in all of the girls and their outfits. His gaze lingered on Lindsay the longest.

"Is there something you needed or are you just here to ogle?" Jess snapped. She was prenant and stressed, not a good combination. Danny shook his head.

"Sorry, um… Don wanted me to give this to you. He also said I was supposed to ask for your ring, since you've worn it for a few months already." Jess nodded and took her claddagh off. She passed it to Danny, who gave her a small box in return.

"Thanks Danny, now go!" Lindsay ordered. He said his goodbyes then left through the door. Jess looked at the box and decided to open it. When she took the top off, she saw a note.

_Jess, I know you were attached to your ring. It never came off. I got this as a replacement until I see you at 2. I know it's not the same, but it still holds my love for you. I can't wait. __Mo mhíle grá, Don_

She looked down to see the other ring that he had proposed with. The ring meant for Lindsay. Jess smiled and put the ring on the correct finger and sighed. It was worth all the worrying, she decided. The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Jess and she soon stepped into her beautiful dress that hugged her stomach perfectly. She was ready to become Mrs. Flack.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don paced back and forth waiting for the music to start.

"Don, stop or you're going to have to pay for hole you'll wear in the grass. I don't know if you can afford that on your city salary man" Danny said laughing. Don stopped and glared.

"When you marry Lindsay, I'm getting revenge man. It's not funny. What if she realizes she can do so much better than me? What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if…"

"Don stop. Jess loves you. You saved her from that crazy jerk, Simms. You protect her and you care about your kids. You never doubted her for a second and you didn't have a doubt about your kids either. You two are perfect for each other. Nothing else matters when you two are together. She's not going to change her mind ok?" Don stopped pacing and nodded. Just then the music started and everyone got into position.

"Show time," he whispered to himself. He watched as Lindsay and Stella walked down the aisle. Just then the music changed and all of his fears washed away. Jess looked beautiful as she waddled down the aisle on her father's arm. He stopped breathing for a short while as her eyes found his. They both broke out into smiles. Most of the ceremony passed by without either one of them noticing. They did remember the important part though.

"Donald, please recite your vows." Don took a big breath.

"Jessie, it's been a long journey to get here. We've been through so much together. First we were partners and saw only the bad, then we were lovers and saw the good, and now we're forever and we'll see the really good. I want to make sure you and our kids have the life the life that you want and deserve. I love you, all three of you" he said with a smile. Jess was crying.

"Jessica, please recite your vows." Jess tried to stop crying, but realized the action was futile.

"Donnie, I love you. You've given me everything I wanted and more. You are my knight in shining armor. You saved me when I thought no one could. I thought for sure that I was going to die when I was shot. I thought that when you weren't at my side it was because you didn't care, but I was wrong. You were out there getting the guy that did it. After he confessed, you never left my side. You wouldn't go home at night and you took time off of work. Now you continue to protect and save me. I know you'll do that for our kids. I love you Don," she said.

"I'd never let that guy get away with hurting you and you know it" Don responded. Jess just smiled. They exchanged rings and smiled wider when they heard their line.

"You may now kiss the bride. I would like to present the new Mr. and Mrs. Flack" the priest said and Don kissed Jess like his life depended on it. After that, they headed off to another part of the park with a CD player set up. Adam started the mixed CD they made and everyone danced and ate. It soon came to Don and Jess's song, Amazed by: Lone Star. After they danced half the night away, Don took Jess to the Four Seasons Hotel for a honeymoon. Jess enjoyed relaxing with Don for the night.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

There you go, they got married! Yeah! The ending kinda stunk, sorry. Please Review!!!


	11. The Gender

Disclaimer: (shakes head) Nope.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don and Jess waited in the waiting room. The babies had started kicking three days ago. They do it mostly when Don and Jess are having a conversation. The babies loved hearing their mom and dad. Jess was rubbing her left hand up and down her round belly. Her claddagh was placed on her ring finger with the heart facing toward her. Don smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"You ready to see if we can find out what we're having?" Don asked. Jess stopped her hand and intertwined their fingers. Don's wedding band glistened in the light.

"Yeah, what about you, are you ready?" Don smiled.

"Of course, then I can get Danny to help me paint the nurseries. I think we're going to make it a party because the girls want to come, but they don't want to do anything. We could make it a baby painting party" he laughed. Jess started laughing too, until the babies started kicking.

"Say hi daddy. They're saying hi, aren't you babies. I can't wait to find out" Jess whispered in awe. Don took his arm from around her shoulders and put it on her stomach.

"Hi babies. We can't wait to meet you. Your mommy and I are so excited. Your grandparents as well as your aunts and uncles are spoiling you rotten" Don whispered.

"Flack" a nurse called. Don helped Jess stand up, then followed her to their room.

"Hello, how are we today?" the nurse questioned.

"Good, really good. The babies have started to kick and we may be able to tell what we're having today. I don't think today can get much better" Jess said excitedly. The nurse smiled politely.

"Well, congratulations. Could you please put this on and the doctor will be right in with you" the nurse said politely before handing Jess the gown and leaving the room. Don refrained from making a comment about this nurse. Jess was soon laying on the exam table and Don was talking to the babies. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Cho entered.

"All right, how is everyone doing today?" she questioned as she poked and gently pushed on Jess's stomach.

"Good and excited" Jess answered.

"Good. Well they have seemed to position themselves well, moving as they should to start to get ready for birth. Are you ready to find out what you're having?" Jess nodded. The doctor put the gel on her stomach and started moving the transducer.

"All right Doc, what are we having?" Don questioned anxiously. The doctor laughed.

"Well here's baby one. This one is a girl" she said pointing to the first baby on the monitor. "And this is baby number two, your baby boy" she said pointing to the other baby.

"Wow… one boy and one girl…" Jess breathed. She was glad they were happy and healthy.

"No, Madigan and Ryan" Don corrected. Jess's smile stretched across her face.

"All right let me go get your pictures and I'll be right back." Dr. Cho left leaving Jess wiping gel off of her stomach. Don helped her take the gown off and put her shirt back on. The doctor came back and handed Jess the photos.

"All right, there you go. Everyone is happy and healthy. Are there any questions you have for me?" she asked the couple. Don shook his head. "All right, well Jessica have you set up your C- section yet?"

"No I was going to do it when I set up the next appointment." The doctor nodded.

"Good, good, I've got to go. Keep up what you're doing and I'll see you at your next appointment." Don and Jess said their goodbyes and left the room. Jess waddled up to the receptionist's desk and made her next appointment. As they walked, well in Jess's case waddled, out to the car, Don brought up a good point.

"Are we going to tell the team?" Jess thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but I want to go shopping for girly bedding first. I love all the police stuff, but that can be for Ryan. We need stuff for Maddy."

"Maddy? Whose Maddy?" Jess looked at him incredulously.

"Maddy, it's short for Madigan, your daughter." Don nodded.

"Okay yeah, I see where you're going with it. I like Maddy, but I didn't think you would so I just kinda dropped it." Jess laughed.

"Yeah well, you'd better pick it back up again. It's your daughter's name." Don nodded and helped Jess into the car. After getting in and starting it up he turned to her.

"I'm assuming since we both have the day off you want to go look for bedding?" Jess nodded eagerly. Don laughed and started driving to the mall. When they got there, they went into Sears. Jess found a cute bedding set that had geometric pink, black, and gray squares on it. Besides the crib set she bought the lamp, valence, laundry basket, mobile, wall hangings, changing pad cover, and some extra crib sheets for both kids. She also found some cute flower wall decorations. She and Don then found the paint that they wanted for the room. Maddy's room was going to be painted in 'Coming Up Roses' and Ryan's room was going to be painted in 'Slick Blue'.

"All right we've got everything now right?" Don asked as he put everything into the car. Jess laughed.

"Yep I think that's everything. We've got cribs, changing tables, room paint, room décor, some shelves for each room, and we're using your old dressers. Anything else you can think of?" Jess asked as she counted off on her hands. Don shook his head.

"We heading home then?" Jess nodded and settled into her seat. Before they were out of the parking lot, Jess was sound asleep. Don chuckled quietly. _A little boy and a little girl, how did we get so lucky?_

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Thanks for all of your support! Check out the links on my profile. Please review and make my day!


	12. The Sharing

AN: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You all rock! Special thanks goes out to Justicerocks and pinkbananasmoothie for their support!

Disclaimer: Nope… still

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess took an unnecessary deep breath. Today was the day that they were going to tell the team about Ryan and Maddy. Jess was nervous how everyone would take the news. She and Don were sitting on the couch in the lab's break room. Don chuckled as he noticed his wife's leg bounce.

"Relax baby! It's going to be ok. They'll be excited to find out they'll have a niece and a nephew." Jess sighed and stopped her leg.

"I know, but I can't help being nervous. I'm afraid… actually I'm not sure what I'm afraid of. I guess I'm just nervous about when the babies come. I've only got about a month left on duty, then I'm confined to the apartment" she said sighing. Don wrapped his arm around Jess's shoulders. He knew how much she loved her job and how tough it will be for her to sit at home.

"What if you go to your parent's house for a week or two? At least there will be people there twenty-four seven" he suggested. She shrugged.

"I don't want to leave you for that long. I'll be okay, it just stupid hormones." They sat in silence for about five minutes, then the door opened wide and their friends poured in. Don helped Jess stand up and turn to the group.

"What's this about Flack?" Danny asked eyeing the two nervously. Jess shrugged.

"We just wanted to let you know what we found out at the doctors today, but if you're too busy…"

"Spill!" Lindsay and Stella practically yelled. Don laughed.

"We're having a little girl and a little boy, Ryan Donald Flack and Madigan 'Maddy' Riley Flack" Don announced proudly. Congratulations were given to the couple from everybody.

"All right so the party is going to be this weekend. We got everything for both rooms and they are both cleared out so it will be fairly easy." All the guys nodded while the girls gossiped.

"You'd better be providing beer and lunch" Danny said. Don laughed before nodding.

"Definitely man, pizza and beer will be provided for all helpers. The women will probably be gone most of the time shopping anyway" Don added. After a few more minutes of socializing, Mac told everyone to get back to work. Don and Jess left the lab and headed toward their apartment. After cuddling and watching TV for about an hour Don sighed.

"What's the matter, babe?" Jess asked looking up at him. He shrugged.

"We've got to tell our families." It was Jess's turn to sigh.

"Yeah I guess we should. You don't think we could keep it from them do you?" Don leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Unfortunately, no I don't think we can. If we were going to do that, then we shouldn't have told the team" Don said apologetically. Jess sighed turned off the TV and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number and put it on speaker phone.

"Sergeant Detective Angell Speaking," a gruff voice answered. Jess giggled.

"Hi daddy, is mom there? Don and I have some news for everyone." He left the phone for a minute before his voice was heard again.

"You're on speaker phone. Your mom, Will, Dillon, and Matt are here." Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well now I only have to call one brother and let him know. Anyway… we're having one girl and one boy!" Jess exclaimed smiling. Silence greeted the happy couple.

"Congratulations honey! One of each, really?" her mother exclaimed. Jess let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Yeah, one of each!" Don chuckled. Congratulations were exchanged from her side of the family. After talking for a few more minutes Jess hung up and sighed.

"Three down and four more to call!" Don laughed as she dialed another number. As the phone rang she sighed.

"This is going to be hard," Jess said sadly. Don was going to ask her about it, but was cut off when someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Owen, I… we just called to let you know about your niece and nephew" Jess explained fast. Don looked at her worried. She just shrugged and mouthed 'later'. Don just nodded.

"Okay, congrats" he said in a monotone voice before the dial tone could be heard.

"What's up with him?" Don asked waiting for an explanation.

"Owen and I have never been… close. I was closer to Matt, Will, and Dillon than I was to him. He and I are closer in age too. I just… he just… he doesn't like me. I don't know why and I've stopped trying to figure it out." Don nodded in sympathy. He noticed at dinner and their wedding that Owen didn't really talk to Jess.

"All right, let's call my family now," Don said as he dialed a number.

"Flack residence, how can I help you?" a female voice said. Don didn't recognize it as his mother or Sam's voice.

"Hello, this is Don, who's this?"

"Oh hey Don, this is Andrea. Let me get your parents."

"Wait, can you grab whoever else is there too?" She quickly agreed and got everyone around the phone. It was soon on speaker phone on their end.

"Hey baby boy, what's up?" his mother asked.

"Wait who's there?"

"Well your mom, Sam, Andrea, Pat, and I" his father said. Don nodded.

"Good. I only have to make one call. Well Jess and I called to let you know about our kids. We're having one boy and one girl!" Cheering was heard on the other end.

"Congratulations Donny and Jess!" everyone yelled.

"Wait, Andrea and I have some news too. We're getting married!" Pat exclaimed. After congratulations and a few more minutes of talking, Don and Jess hung up. He turned to her.

"Well everyone knows about Maddy and Ryan. What next?" Don asked as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Bed" she answered decisively. Don nodded, chuckling. He helped her up and pulled her to their bedroom. She laid down next to Don and wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and held Jess to him tightly. _How did I get so lucky? One husband, one daughter, and one son, can life get better? _She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Thanks for all of your support and input! Please read and review and make me a very happy person!


	13. The Painting

Disclaimer: Nada

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Saturday morning rolled around faster than the couple wanted. Jess had been restricted to desk work for the remainder of her time before maternity leave. She was frustrated because she had almost nothing to do. Don had just pulled a double shift and was not ready for his friends to be knocking on their door at 9 in the morning.

"Go away," Don mumbled into his pillow. Jess laughed before slowly easing herself out of the bed. She waddled as fast as she could to the door, the knocking never ceasing.

"I'm coming! Hold you horses Danny!" Jess shouted as she neared the door. When she had finally reached it, she had to unlock all five locks. Don had insisted that three deadbolts, a chain, and the lock on the knob would keep Jess and the kids safer. Jess just thought that he was being paranoid. After undoing all the locks, she opened the door to see a smiling Danny and Lindsay.

"How did you know it was me?" Danny asked. Lindsay rolled her eyes as Jess laughed.

"You are the only person we know who would try to piss off a pregnant woman and a cop who just pulled a double" she said as she moved aside to let the couple in. Danny nodded.

"Yeah I'm probably the only person in the world who would try to do that" he agreed whole heartedly. Jess and Lindsay both broke off laughing.

"You guys want coffee or tea? Don's not up yet so…" but before Jess could finish, a knock at the door interrupted her. Danny moved to get it so Jess wouldn't have to waddle all the way there. He returned a few moments later, the rest of the team following.

"Looks like everyone's here, except for Don…" Stella trailed off. She looked around the apartment.

"Where is Don anyway?" Adam asked looking around the apartment also. Danny shrugged.

"He's… uh… well he's still asleep. He just worked a double and got home around 5 this morning" Jess explained sheepishly. Danny suddenly frowned.

"I'm not painting the kid's rooms until the dad wakes up. I'm sitting right…" but before he could sit down someone interrupted him.

"Don't sit down Messer or you'll never get up again. I'm up and ready to paint. Come on men! Let's paint!" Don laughed from Ryan's doorway. He was holding two paint cans. Mac raised his eyebrows.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Well there are six men and two rooms. I figured three guys for each room. This is the paint for Maddy's room" Don said in kind of a duh voice. Mac and the others nodded.

"Well this looks like our cue to leave ladies. If they're painting, we've got to get Jess out of here." Lindsay noticed. The three ladies got ready to go, but before Jess walked out the door, Don ran over to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Be safe, I love you" he whispered. She nodded.

"Of course, I love you too. Have fun." With that said, Jess and the other women left. Don sighed and turned back to the others.

"Who's working where?" he asked looking at the others. They all shrugged. Don sighed again. "You're all really helpful" he muttered. Mac chuckled before stepping forward.

"Why don't you, Danny, and Hawkes take Maddy's room and Sid, Adam, and I will take Ryan's room?" Don nodded and the other men agreed as well.

"Let's get going! The faster we get done, the faster lunch comes!" Danny shouted in joy after hearing the last line from his best friend. Everyone laughed before splitting up and starting their work.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Oh! This is so cute! You should totally get this for little Maddy! Oh and look at this for…" Stella was in her own little world at Carter's. Lindsay helped Jess move around since she was having problems. Jess leaned over to Lindsay.

"You would think she and Mac would get their acts together and get together so he can knock her up. I can't afford all of this stuff that she likes!" she whispered. Lindsay almost fell over laughing. Stella turned to see what was so funny.

"What's up Linds?" Lindsay just shook her head still laughing. Stella then turned to the pregnant one. "What's so damn funny?"

"I don't know, I only said that you and Mac need to get your acts together so you guys can be a couple and then he can knock you up so you can buy all of these clothes for your baby because I can't afford them all and then she just burst out laughing!" Jess was completely puzzled as to what Lindsay thought was so funny. Stella's face turned bright red. Jess didn't realize that she had screamed that and the whole store had heard.

"Jess, honey, I know you're pregnant and all, but can you try not to scream my non-existent love life to the whole city of New York?" Jess shook her head while Lindsay started to calm down.

"I didn't scream it, because if I did then you and Mac would have gotten together and had many babies by now!" Jess said exasperatedly. Her statement set Lindsay off again. Just then Jess's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, you guys want to grab some lunch? You've been out shopping for almost three hours" Don said over the phone. Jess groaned.

"Is that why my feet hurt so damn bad? Yeah we'll meet you for lunch. Sullivan's?" Stella and a still giggling Lindsay nodded. Jess heard some muffled talking over the line.

"Yeah Sullivan's is good. If there's still money left in my account, grab a cab." She smiled at his concern for her and their children.

"Oh darn, we just spent the last of it. No, I'm kidding Don. It's not too far from here so I think we'll walk. I love you, see you soon." She heard his love for her and his salutation. After putting her cell back, the three women walked down to the bar. They walked past the bartender, José, and went to their normal table. José came over and got their drinks. They knew him really well. After every bad day they had, they would get together and down a few drinks. José returned with their drinks before leaving them to wait for the men. The three got talking and soon saw a shadow over them.

"Hello ladies, mind if we join you?" a tall drunk asked. Before they could respond, the three (very drunk) men sat down. The ring leader sat next to Jess who had put a protective hand over her babies. _No one is going to hurt my kids_ she thought aggressively. Just then the guy leaned over.

"Wanna give me a blow job?" he whispered as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jess shuddered and the man mistook her discomfort for pleasure. "Let's go!" Jess's hand wrapped more firmly around her stomach before she saw another shadow over the table.

"What are you doing with my wife?" Don demanded. Jess turned around and smiled. Danny and Mac looked over at the two men harassing Lindsay and Stella. The man holding on to Jess snorted.

"I think the lady wants to come with me. Why would she go with you when she can have me?" he asked sizing Don up. Jess tried to pull her shoulders out of his grasp, but the man turned and back handed her across the face. The girls gasped as the men grew more furious.

"You're under arrest for the assault of a woman and of an officer of the law. You have the right…" Sheldon said as he pulled the guy to his feet and handcuffed him. Mac turned to the others.

"Unless you want to be next, I suggest you leave immediately" Mac warned. The other creeps ran as fast as they could away from the table of cops. Don turned his attention back to his wife.

"You alright, babe? Do you want some ice for your face?" he asked as he pulled Jess's hand away to look at the newly forming bruise. Jess shook her head before burying it in Don's chest.

"Can we just go home? I'm tired and scared and I just want to snuggle" she whispered. Don sighed knowing that this guy really got to her. It made him mad to know that the guy was going to live, but Jess was his number one concern.

"Of course babe, the rooms are done and the fumes are being aired out so it'll be ok for you to be there. Come on, let's get you three home" Don said as he pulled Jess up from her seat. They said their goodbyes and started to leave. Jess stopped before they got to the door and turned to Stella.

"You and Mac better get to work on getting together and having your kids! I don't want to keep all of those clothes and their non-refundable so you're stuck with them. Bye!" she called out before the couple left. Don and the others started laughing while Stella and Mac just turned a bright shade of red.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Don whispered in her ear as he hailed a cab. She smiled.

"You might have mentioned it one or two hundred times, but a girl likes to hear it over and over and over and…" Don cut her off with a long passionate kiss.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Sorry, for the delay and that this chapter kinda stunk! Next: the babies and that's where I was thinking of ending it. What do you guys think? Sequel? No? More chapters (and ideas)? One shots in the future? I'm lost, please review and tell me what you want.


	14. The Arrival

AN: I don't know if anybody reads this, but I need ideas if you want me to keep going. I've got a poll on my profile! Please check it out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess and Don were cuddling together on Don's day off. Jess had been put on maternity leave for almost two weeks. She had cleaned and done everything possible to keep herself occupied. She had been feeling sharp pains in her abdomen for a few hours, but she thought it was just cramps. _The c- section has been scheduled for two weeks from today _Jess thought to herself. She suddenly panicked when her water broke.

"Don" she said weakly. She was scared something was wrong with Maddy and Ryan. Jess was a rough and tough cop, but she was scared of giving birth.

"What's the matter babe?" Don asked not noticing the discomfort his wife was in. Jess took a deep breath. She had to stay calm because Don was going to freak out as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Don I'm in labor. My water just broke." Don looked over into her hazel eyes then down to her round stomach. He wanted to say something, but his mouth was not working properly. After a few minutes of processing that piece of information, Don got himself organized and ready to go.

"All right, I'll bring the car to the front. Can you get down to the lobby by yourself?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid" she responded. Don took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know, sorry. All right then let's get this show on the road." Don ran to their bedroom closet to get the suitcase that Jess had packed then ran out to the SUV and pulled it around front. When Don entered the lobby, he saw Jess waddling to the door with the help of their doorman, Evan. "Thank you" he said to Evan as he finished helping Jess to the car. As soon as she was in, Don ran to the driver's side and raced down the street. He turned on the lights and sirens for extra help. Jess pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Lindsay asked.

"Hey Linds, it's Jess. I just wanted to let you know that your little niece and nephew are on their way. Let everyone else know." Jess heard Lindsay squeal.

"We'll be there as soon as Don calls to say they're out of your stomach." Jess laughed, but agreed. After hanging up, Don parked the car and helped Jess into the emergency room.

"Hello, my wife's in labor." Don said panicking slightly. The nurse asked him to fill out the proper paperwork as she led Jess into a room to get ready. Don finished the paperwork and walked into the room to find Jess waddling around. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving birth to your kids!" she shouted at him. During her pregnancy, Jess had only a few emotional mood swings and only one was directed at Don, so her little outburst had scared him slightly.

"Sorry, is there anything I can do or get for you?" he asked gently. Jess shook her head.

"No thanks babe and I'm sorry for snapping at you." Jess laid down on the uncomfortable bed that was provided. "I want drugs and I want them out of me!" she yelled frustrated.

"Soon baby, they'll be out soon" he sat beside her and held her hand. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Dr. Cho and the nurse that had brought them back.

"All right Detective Flack, let's see how far along we are, shall we?" Jess nodded as the doctor started to look. "All right, you're about 6 centimeters along. Just a little bit further sweetie, then we'll get your beautiful children out." Jess groaned as the doctor left.

"Don, I want them out NOW!!!" she screamed as another contraction hit. This one was more painful and lasted longer than the previous ones. Don sighed.

"I know baby, but they're not ready yet. Just wait, when they find a husband or wife, then you'll have a good story to tell" he explained trying to make her laugh. Don sighed in relief when he saw her give a small smile. About four hours, and a lot of swearing, later; Jess and Don were heading to the delivery room. Jess had been given the epidural about an hour earlier, so she was in Heaven and ready to have her kids.

"All right Mrs. Flack, on the count of three I need you to push, ok?" Jess could only nod, gritting her teeth through another contraction. "All right, one… two… three… push!" Jess pushed as hard as she could while squeezing Don's hand. She had to push about seven times before a beautiful cry was heard.

"Which one was it?" Jess asked breathless.

"Daddy, would you like to cut your son's cord?" Don nodded and cut the cord. After Ryan was cleaned up, he was handed to Don shortly.

"Hey buddy. Your sister will be out shortly, but I'm your daddy and this is your mommy" Don whispered. Ryan was taken so Don could help Jess with Maddy. After about twenty minutes, Maddy had arrived. Jess was hot and sweaty, but she had two beautiful babies to show for it. After meeting their daughter, Don turned to hand Maddy to the nurse when Jess flatlined.

"Sir, you need to leave!" three other nurses yelled as he tried to get to his wife. After fighting for almost five minutes, Don headed to the nursery to see his little bundles of joy sleeping. He pulled out his cell and called Stella.

"Come on Jess, I… we need you" Don whispered after he had hung up. He leaned his forehead against the nursery window and done something that he hadn't done in over six years. He prayed.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Hey sorry about the delay! I wanted to do research and then I had to actually figure out what was going to happen! Well… what's going to happen to Jess? Will she live or die? Let me know please! And check out my poll! Please! Review!


	15. The Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don sighed as he held Maddy and Ryan. The doctors had revived Jess, but she was in a coma. The doctor didn't know when or if she would come out of it.

"Your mommy sure knows how to make me worry. What would I do with you two if your mommy doesn't make it? I hope your aunts and uncles know what to do. The three of us will be ok" he whispered to his kids. A few tears made their way down his cheek. "We'll be ok, with or without your mommy."

The team looked through the nursery window with sadness in their hearts. Seeing two of the strongest cops they know reduced to a coma and tears. Lindsay curled into Danny's side as he buried his face in her hair.

"What are we going to do if Jess doesn't make it?" Adam whispered. He was scared for his friend's welfare.

"I don't know. I really don't know" Mac said somberly. They watched as Don gave each of the babies a kiss then laid them down gently into their cribs. Maddy and Ryan were going to be released tomorrow and with Jess still in the hospital, Don was going to have his hands full. Mac had talked to Chief Sinclair and had gotten the whole team two weeks off to help the small family. Don walked out of the nursery and was surprised to see the whole team waiting. Normally it would be only one or two of them, whoever ended up not having to work at the time.

"What are you all doing here? Don't you guys have work?" Mac gave a slight smile and shook his head.

"Nope, we're here for you for the next two weeks. No distractions" he explained. Don smiled.

"Thank you" was the only thing Don could manage to say. Lindsay and Stella walked into the nursery to see their niece and nephew while the guys followed Don up to Jess's room. They stood outside the door for a few moments before Don spoke up.

"It means a lot that you would take the time for us" he said. Danny's heart went out to his best friend when he heard the emotion in his voice. Mac, Hawkes, Sid, and Adam all heard Don's heart break through his words.

"Of course Don, we're a family. We do everything we can for our family" Sheldon offered. Don smiled slightly and nodded.

"All right, I'm going to go see her. I'll be out shortly." Don walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Jess's bed and started talking about their babies. Danny turned to Mac once the others had gone to sit down.

"She'll make it won't she?" Mac sighed.

"I don't know for sure Danny, but I hope she does. Don needs her. Maddy and Ryan need her. We need her." Danny nodded before casting one last look at his friends and following Mac to some vacant chairs.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Mommy will be ok won't she Maddy?" Stella cooed softly. Lindsay sighed.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out. Stella looked at her friend.

"Does Danny know?" she questioned gently. Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"He was excited. He's already thinking about names." The women talked about Lindsay and Danny as they played with the babies.

"Jess will be ok, right Stella?" Lindsay asked tears in her eyes. Stella blinked back her own tears as she thought of what to say to the younger woman.

"I hope so Linds, we all need her" she finally answered. Lindsay sighed and held Ryan a little bit closer.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don returned to the hospital after the team had convinced him to come get some dinner with them. Stella and Mac had assured him that there were nurses to watch Maddy, Ryan, and Jess. After twenty minutes of persuasion, Don allowed his friends to take him to dinner. He walked into the nursery and smiled down at his little babies. Ryan was asleep, but Maddy was still awake so he picked her up and walked over to the rocking chair.

"Hi Maddy baby, it's daddy again. Mommy's still sleeping, but when she wakes up she will be so excited to meet you. She said she had wanted a little girl and a little boy and she got both. I don't think mommy's going to want to give you another brother or sister, but I've been wrong before. Your mommy's so strong. She's a police officer like daddy. Your grandpas are both police officers too. Most of your family are cops kiddo, sorry" Don continued to talk to his little girl until he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her once before setting her back down in the crib.

"I love you" he whispered before turning to go see his wife. He thought about going home with the kids tomorrow. It would be interesting, but he could manage. When he entered Jess's room, he saw something he didn't think he would ever see. Looking at the sight in front of him made Don cry for the fifth time in three days.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

What did Don see? Will Jess be ok? I don't know, but please give me your opinions through reviews!


	16. The Party

AN: Sorry for the delay! Stupid cold and studying for standardized tests! Ahh… anyway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Nothing, I wouldn't want to be associated with killing off a main character anyway!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Two years later:

"Come on Maddy, we've got to get you ready for your party!" Don said enthusiastically. Maddy shook her head.

"No daddy" she said determinedly. She at Ryan were having their two year birthday party in almost ten minutes. Lindsay and Danny had a little girl, Montana, who was almost a year younger than the twins. Lindsay was also seven months pregnant with a boy. The couple was married almost a year now. Mac and Stella had gotten married three months ago. Stella is pregnant, but she hasn't told Mac yet.

"Maddy don't be difficult for your father. Look, Ryan got ready. Don't you want to get ready for Montana and your other friends?" Jess asked bending down to meet her daughter's eyes.

"No party mommy" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jess sighed before she picked the girl up and made her way to the couch.

"Why don't you want a party, baby girl?" Don asked as he sat next to his wife a daughter. Ryan was happily playing in his room.

"No like friends. Just Ana and famiwy" she said sadly. Don looked over to Jess.

"Baby, Montana is going to be here and you know your family wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. Everyone will be here" Jess explained. Maddy sighed before she jumped off the couch and pulled on Don's hand.

"Hewp me daddy, pwease?" she pouted. Don laughed before going and helping Maddy put on some clothes. Just as her bedroom door shut, their apartment doorbell rang. Jess got up off the couch and made her way to the locked door. After she undid the five locks (Don still worried about his family), she opened the door to find Danny holding Montana's hand with Lindsay standing next to them.

"Hey come on in guys" she stepped aside to let the family in. As she went to shut the door, someone called out.

"Don't you dare close that door Flack!" Hawkes and Adam came running down the hallway as Jess opened the door back up. After making sure no one else was coming and shutting the door, she turned to her guests.

"Don and Maddy should be out soon. She didn't want to have the party so she wouldn't get dressed for him. Ryan's in his room" Jess offered as an explanation. Just as she finished, Don came out with one hand holding one of Ryan's hands and the other one was holding one of Maddy's hands.

"Hey Maddy, look whose here! Why don't you and Ryan take Ana to the living room to play?" Once Don had let go of their hands, the three children were off to play.

"Hey Jess, where do you want the presents?" Jess turned to Danny. She hadn't noticed that all three guests had brought presents for their niece and nephew. Don laughed.

"Apparently Jess didn't bother to take those from you, so I will." Don took the presents from his three friends and put them on the dining room table. Jess stuck her tongue out at him as he passed. The doorbell interrupted anything that Jess was going to say. She opened the door to see Mac, Stella, Sid, Sid's wife, and one of Ryan's friends.

"Hey come on in everyone. You can hand the presents to Don" Jess said motioning to her husband, who looked at her exasperatedly. Over the next ten minutes friends of the twins arrived to their party. In total there were ten children and nine adults. Most just left their kids and would come back to pick them up.

"Come on guys, let's have some cake!" Don said as the guys tried to wrangle the kids. Jess, Stella, Lindsay, and Jenny (Sid's wife) were laughing as they led the way to the kitchen. Jess pulled out the cake. It was a sheet cake with a large police badge picture on top. Don and Jess let Maddy and Ryan wear their badges for the party since it was police themed.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" Jess started after she had finished lighting the candles. While the kids tried to sing, the adults laughed. When the cake was set in front of Maddy and Ryan and the singing had stopped, the twins put their hands in the cake and started to eat.

"Maddy! Ryan! No! Stop babies!" Jess cried as she and Don raced to save the cake. Danny and Adam started laughing uncontrollably while Jess glared as she helped Don wash the kids' hands. Once everyone was settled back down, the cake was served and laughter began.

"You guys are going to have to wash your shields before your next shift" Danny informed Jess and Don trying to keep a straight face. Everyone looked confused until their gazes shifted to the twins. Maddy had stuck Jess's badge in her cake and Ryan had his stuck in his ice cream. The couple groaned before turning back to their friends.

"This is your fault" Jess grumbled. Don laughed, which set the others off. "You get to clean them up mister. I want mine shiny" Jess added. Don immediately sobered up and looked at Jess.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Now it was Jess's turn to laugh. After the kids started to get restless and the cake mess was cleaned up, Don brought the gifts in. Mac excused himself, and Adam, and went to go get Stella and his presents. When the two returned with large boxes, Jess groaned. Mac and Stella were worse than the twin's grandparents, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Don laughed at the exchange between Jess and the presents as he let Maddy and Ryan go. They opened the presents from their friends first. They got books, coloring books, play-doh, movies, and finger paint. They moved on to the presents from Lindsay, Danny, and Ana (as Maddy so lovingly calls Montana). When they opened them, the twins were confused.

"What's it mommy?" Ryan asked. Danny bent down to their level to explain.

"Aunt Lindsay, baby, Montana, and I got you guys a tent and two sleeping bags. You can use those when you come on a campout with Montana and I." The twins thanked the family then moved on to the presents from Adam. He got them a new, non-torn, copy of their favorite books and a stuffed animal. Maddy got Goodnight Moon and a stuffed horse. Ryan got Chicka Chicka Boom Boom and a stuffed alligator. The kids thanked their Uncle Adam and moved on. They opened a Mr. Potato Head from Hawkes and a wagon from Sid and Jenny. They moved on to the boxes from Mac and Stella. The couple had gotten Ryan a play tool bench and Maddy a play kitchen. The twins wanted to open them right away, but Don explained that if they did that, then they wouldn't get to open the present from mommy and him. The kids immediately sat down and waited as Jess walked into the master bedroom and let Tony and Belle out.

"Close your eyes kiddos" Jess called out. As soon as she got a confirmation from Don that everyone had closed their eyes, she let the newest addition to their family out.

"All right guys. Open your eyes" he said plugging his ears. When the kids opened their eyes, they saw Tony, Belle, and a new German Sheppard with a bow around its neck. "His name is Tumbles. He's going to stay with us." The kids screamed and ran to the dog.

Tumbles was shy around men, but not Don. He and Jess rescued Tumbles from the K-9 unit. He was skittish around big males, mostly because he was abused by them for the first two years of his life. When Don and Jess walked into the unit that day to find their present for the kids, they were attracted to Tumbles who took to both of them immediately.

That night, after both kids had crashed, Don and Jess laid in bed thinking about their kids. Tony, Belle, and Tumbles sat in front of the doors to protect the individuals inside. Jess sighed.

"Stella's pregnant" Jess blurted out. Stella didn't want anyone to know until she had told Mac. Don turned so he was on his side, facing her.

"And you're telling me this why?" Jess hesitated before shrugging.

"I think I'm pregnant. What if I am?" Jess said looking away from Don's face. _Is she really pregnant? What would we do with the baby? We have no more room, we'd have to move._ Don thought to himself. He smiled as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her behind the ear before whispering to her.

"I would love it."

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Sorry about the jump, but the only people to review wanted this, so this is for you Justicerocks! Thanks for reading, now review!


	17. The House

Disclaimer: I own nothing (if I did nobody would die)!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess took a deep breath. She and Don had dropped the kids off at Mac and Stella's place and headed to the drug store. Don wanted to be sure that Jess was really pregnant, so he bought ten different tests.

"Geez Don, I don't know if I can pee enough for all of these tests. Why don't we buy two and then go to the doctor?" Don shook his head venomously.

"No, I want to be sure before we got to the doctor." Jess sighed as let him buy all ten tests. As soon as Don paid for his $100 worth of pregnancy tests, he dragged Jess back to their apartment. Jess rolled her eyes as he thrust the bag at her. "Hurry up. Mac and Stella's shift start in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Hurry up so I can find out if I'm going to be a daddy again!" Jess laughed as she went to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Jess joined Don on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and settled back.

"So… how long do we have to wait to know?" he questioned softly.

"About five minutes." Jess and Don sat in silence for a moment before Jess broke it. "What's going to happen if I am pregnant? We don't have the room here for another baby." Don kissed her temple.

"I was thinking about buying a house. I mean we've been saving for two years, since the twins were born. It might not be perfect, but…" Jess silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"You'd really want to move for our family?" Don gave her a smile.

"Yeah, the kids would love to have a place to run around and there'd be room for the baby. We could still work at the precinct and with the lab; our commute might be a little bit longer, but I'm ok with that. We could move near one of our parents' houses so they could watch the twins during the day. I know my plan isn't perfect, but…" Jess had to silence him with another kiss.

"I think it sounds perfect. Just us and the kids, living in our own house. When do we start looking?" Don chuckled slightly.

"How about we see if you're actually pregnant first, then we can take the kids the next time we both have off. Does that sound like a plan?" Jess nodded before pulling Don off the couch with her.

"Don… all ten tests are positive. I'm pregnant!" Don's face split into a huge smile. He surprised Jess by picking her up and spinning her around. Jess squealed happily as he put her back down and laid her head on his chest.

"We're going to have another baby!" he whispered into her hair. Jess smiled and kissed her husband passionately. They walked back to the couch and cuddled until Mac and Stella brought the twins back. The family spent a fun-filled afternoon spending time together.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don and Jess had been looking on-line and in the classified section for a good house for their family. They had found a couple of places, but nothing was what they wanted. On the third trip to a possible option, they drove through a section of brownstones.

"Stop! Don stop the car!" Don immediately slammed on the brakes. Jess got out of the car and looked at the brownstone in front of her. The large 'for sale' sign grabbed Jess's attention. There was an open house, so Don and Jess parked and got the kids inside. It was absolutely breath taking. Jess was instantly in love. "Don, I love it. This is the perfect place!" Don smiled and nodded.

"There's a backyard, six bedrooms, three baths, it's close to our jobs, I'll go call our realtor…"

"Hi, can I help you?" a middle aged women asked kindly as the kids looked around.

"Yeah, um… we want to put an offer in on this house" Don said to the woman. The lady smiled.

"Of course, if you'll come right this way, we can start the paperwork immediately." Don followed the woman as Jess kept the kids occupied.

"How would you guys like to live here?" Jess questioned. Ryan and Maddy looked up.

"But momma, you don't live here and we wanna live wit you!" Ryan said defiantly. Jess bent down to their level laughing.

"No baby, we would all live here. Mommy, Daddy, and you guys will all live here. We'll even have room for the baby" Jess explained. Don and Jess had told the twins about their new baby brother or sister, which made them both very happy.

Maddy's eyes lit up when her mother mention the new baby. She wanted a little sister to play with while Ryan wanted a little brother. Jess and Don didn't really care; they only wanted it to be happy and healthy.

"Yeah mommy, we can all live here together!" Maddy yelled out. The twins then raced off to pick out their rooms. Jess laughed and sighed when she felt Don's arms wrap around her waist.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. Mrs. Winters said that she was going to give the offer to the owners today and we should know by tonight or tomorrow. I gave her my cell phone number since I always have it on me" Don said happily. Jess sighed.

"This is where I want to live Don. I want our family to live here together" Jess sighed. Don nodded into her shoulder.

"I know, I do to. We'll get this place no matter how much we need to pay." Jess nodded. She knew that they all wanted this place, badly.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Later that evening, Don and Jess were cuddling on the couch after tucking the twins in. Don's phone vibrated on the coffee table. He groaned as he leaned over to answer it.

"Flack… yes… really?... ok… tomorrow at 3… yes… thank you… goodbye." Jess waited to hear what the caller wanted. Don turned to her smiling.

"We got the house. We have to go to her office tomorrow at three to sign some final papers, but the house is our!" Jess and Don smiled. They were going to have all of their dreams.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Sorry! This chapter kinda sucked! I didn't know what to write, but I wanted to give you something. Please review!


	18. The Doctors

AN: Thanks to all of those who've read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (or no one would die and I would stick with it!)!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess waited anxiously for the doctor. Don had to work today (unfortunately) and the couple had gotten Stella to watch Ryan while she went. Maddy wanted to go and see her baby brother/sister.

"Mommy, when do we get to find out if it's a brother or sister?" Jess looked at her daughter sitting in the chair next to her. Jess smiled at the little girl. Maddy and Ryan were as much trouble makers as their parents, but Maddy had promised to be on her best behavior if she could go. So far she sat in her chair quietly swinging her legs.

"We can't find out for a long time. The baby has to get bigger first. Mommy's only two months along and the baby has to be about five months along" Jess explained gently as she brushed hair from Maddy's face. The little girl thought about things for awhile.

"We can find out until after Ana's birthday?" Maddy questioned. Jess shook her head smiling.

"I think the baby will be here before Ana's birthday. The baby is going to be in mommy's stomach for about nine months. You know Ana's brother, Louie, was in Aunt Lindsay's stomach for nine months. If this little one has only been in there for two, it's going to be in there for seven more months. Ana's birthday is in nine months." Maddy nodded, understanding her mother's logic and remembered how Louie had been born almost a month ago.

"Flack" a nurse called out. Jess got up and helped Maddy down from her chair. The two followed the nurse to an empty room. "The doctor will be right with you" the nurse said bored. Jess had to stifle her giggles after she remembered the first time she had brought Don to see the twins.

"Mommy?" Maddy asked, once the nurse left and the girls got comfortable. Jess looked at her daughter.

"What baby girl?" she asked pushing more hair from Maddy's face.

"Are there going to be two babies in your stomach, like with me and Ryan?" Jess froze. She and Don hadn't even considered the fact that she could be having twins again. What would they do? They had enough room at their new brownstone, but not enough money on two detectives' salaries for four kids.

"I don't think so, baby girl." _At least I hope not_ she thought to herself. Just then Dr. Cho entered the small room.

"Hello detective, and who is this young lady?" Jess smiled as Maddy stood up on her chair to be taller. Most mothers would worry, but she knew that Maddy and Ryan were both rough and tough.

"I'm Madigan Riley Flack. I came to see my baby sister or brother" she announced proudly. Dr. Cho laughed at the little girl.

"All right, why don't we get started then?" she asked looking at Jess rather than Maddy. Jess nodded and laid down on the exam table. Maddy wanted to sit next to her mom, but she couldn't see so Jess pulled her up so she was laying next to her. Dr. Cho pushed and prodded on her stomach a little while Jess stroked Maddy's hair.

"All right, you know the drill. Get ready for the gel," the doctor said as Jess started to pull up her shirt to reveal her stomach. She shivered slightly as Dr. Cho put the cold gel on. As the doctor started to move the transducer around Jess turned to Maddy.

"Look up there baby girl, your little sibling's going to be up there in a minute," she whispered pointing to the screen. Maddy nodded and turned to stare intently at the screen.

"There it is, there's your baby brother or sister Madigan," Dr. Cho pointed out to the two girls. Jess started tearing up at the sight of their third child.

"It doesn't look like a baby" Maddy said factually. Jess and Dr. Cho laughed at the girl's innocence.

"That's why we can tell if it's a boy or a girl yet. That little baby still has to develop, just like you and Ryan had to," Jess explained to Maddy. The girl nodded, deep in thought. After the doctor took off the gel and returned with pictures, the two girls left to go pick up Ryan.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I finally told him!" Stella announced excitedly as she opened the door for Jess and Maddy. They all stepped inside the apartment and Maddy left to go find her twin.

"And…" Jess prompted. Stella squealed.

"He's so excited! Ah! I'm going to be a mommy!" Stella almost yelled. Jess laughed before congratulating one of her best friends. They two women sat and chatted awhile before Jess took a look at Mac and Stella's grandfather clock. The team had rallied together and bought it for the couple for their wedding.

"I've got to get the munchkins home. Don should be home soon. His shift started at 3 this morning so he was trying to come home early" Jess said as an explanation for her immediate exit.

"No problem, I'm sorry for holding you up. You probably wanted to head home a long time ago so…" Jess turned from where she was helping Maddy put on her coat to glare at her friend.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You know I love talking with you and Lindsay, besides we had nothing to do today anyway and the kids like it here." After saying their goodbyes, the Flack family made their way back to their brownstone.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

The kids had fallen asleep on the way home from 'Auntie Stella's' house. When Jess pulled into the driveway, Don's department issued SUV was sitting in the driveway. He came out of the house when he saw through the window that both kids were asleep.

Maddy and Ryan had bedrooms next to each other. Maddy's was decorated in Disney Princess things including a mural that Adam's new girlfriend, Karen, painted for her when they moved. Ryan had his room decorated in Handy Manny things. Karen painted him a mural of the characters too. Don laid Ryan down as Jess put Maddy in her bed. The couple then went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"How was the doctor?" Don asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jess sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"Good, the baby and I are fine and Maddy was as good as gold." Jess laughed as Don pulled away and turned her around shocked.

"Our Maddy was good about going to the doctors?" he asked incredulously. Jess nodded still laughing.

"She was amazing Don. She hardly said a word and was very still. She sat the entire time we waited to get into a room," she said enjoying her husband's face.

"I think you are mistaking our Maddy, our Madigan Riley Flack, with someone else's child," he said completely serious. Jess laughed shaking her head.

"I couldn't believe it either, but she was our child Don." He shook his head laughing. The daughter he could never get to take a nap when her mother was at work, sat quietly.

"It's just you" he said. Jess laughed and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"It's a mom thing, you wouldn't understand" Jess said seriously. Don laughed at her serious demeanor.

"Cute, now what are we doing about dinner? The kids fell asleep and I'm not eating what you just pulled out if it's going together," Don said warily looking at the ingredients. Jess looked down to see she had pulled out a bagel, hot sauce, pickles, chocolate sauce, and coleslaw. She shrugged.

"I think it sounds good, you can make whatever you want for dinner then" she huffed out as she started making her dinner. Don laughed and kissed her temple, before picking up the phone and ordering a pizza.

"It's going to be a long seven months" Don muttered to himself.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

This was just a filler chapter. Hopefully next chapter something fun will happen! I'm doing it for Justicerocks because she is just absolutely amazing about supporting me through all of this! Thank you Justicerocks! Please Review!


	19. The Adoption

AN: This chapter has a few curse words, so if you don't like that, then don't read! No problem right? Anyway, this wasn't where I was heading with this, but I like it. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't kill anybody, thus I'm not Jerry Bruckheimer!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don woke up to his phone ringing at 2:30 in the morning. He looked at the screen to see dispatch calling.

"Flack" he answered, kissing Jess's temple before heading to the bathroom.

"Detective Flack, there's been a homicide on 200 West 132nd Street. You're on call tonight" the dispatcher told him. Don froze. 200 was just down the block a little ways. He quickly threw on some jeans and the first t-shirt he saw and ran to the door.

"Thanks, Amelia" he said before hanging up. Normally Don wouldn't have been so worried except for the fact that Don and Jess loved the two girls that lived there. He quickly put his badge and gun on his belt with his cell phone and ran out the door, after he locked it back up. Running down the street, Don thought about Kiley and her mom Leah. Don and Jess both knew that they were being abused, but they refused to leave Gavan. He saw the house before he saw the squad cars that were sitting out front.

"Detective Flack…" Don pushed past the first on scene into the house.

"Kiley! Leah! Come on this isn't funny girls! Kiley!" Don ran around the house calling for the women. Suddenly he heard a sniffling sound coming from Kiley's closet. Don opened the space to see Kiley naked and bleeding on the floor. She was curled into a small sobbing ball.

"Kiley, sweetheart, come here. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered as he knelt in front of her. The uniformed police stood behind him, watching as the tough detective turned to goo for this little girl. Kiley looked up to her friend's father.

"Don, he hurt me and mommy. I don't want to stay with him anymore!"she sobbed as she threw herself at Don. He held her close to him and motioned for a uni to bring him her blanket.

"I know baby, you don't have to stay with Gavan anymore. Jess and I will take care of you. You can spend all of your time with Maddy!" he said standing up with the seven year old tucked securely in his arms.

"Officer Moore, get me some clothes for her please." The female officer nodded and moved swiftly around the room, looking through various drawers and cabinets. Don walked back outside to the awaiting ambulance.

"Kiley, I need you to be a big girl for me ok? I need you to let these nice doctors take a look at you while I go look inside. I'll be right back ok?" Kiley looked up and nodded. Don left her in the careful care of the paramedics and went inside to look at what he knew was Leah's body.

Don thought about the relationship he had with that little girl. Even though she was almost five years older than the twins, Kiley loved to play with them. She was their protector if any of the other older kids started teasing them. Don and Jess loved her with all of their might. She was as loved as the twins and the baby in Jess's stomach.

After talking to the first officer, Don took some notes and headed back out to the bus to see how Kiley was doing. When he got to the front door, Don heard yelling and screaming. He walked out to see Gavan trying to get to a sobbing Kiley. The only person who stood in Gavan's way was Danny Messer.

"I want to see my daughter! Get out of my way you…"

"Gavan!" Don interrupted the man's drunken rants. Danny looked gratefully towards his best friend. That was the moment that Don noticed Lindsay was holding on to Kiley. Don walked towards the four and turned to Gavan. "You need to leave before I arrest you. This is a crime scene now." Gavan glared at his neighbor.

"You can't tell me what to do! She is my daughter and I'll do what I please with…" Don suddenly punched him in his face. He took a pair of handcuffs from Danny and pulled Gavan's arms behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used…" Don read him his rights as he escorted him to a waiting squad car. He turned to the uniformed officer beside him. "Take him and process him. Charge him with battery and sexual assault of a minor." Don quickly went to Lindsay's side and took Kiley from her arms.

"Don… I thought… I was… I was so scared…" she sobbed out. Don held the girl closer.

"I know, I know Kiley, but these people are friends of Jess and I. They wouldn't let anybody hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you" he whispered to her. Danny watched his friend comfort the child.

"Don, why don't you take her and the rest of the family out for breakfast? We can finish up here then head over to interrogate that jacka…" Danny cut off his sentence when he saw the look Don gave him. "that man… was what I was going to say" he finished. Don nodded and filled the two CSI's in before walking back home.

"Let's go get some breakfast with everybody." Kiley nodded and waited as Don unlocked the door and opened it to find a worried looking Jess sitting with the twins. The children were excited to see their friend that they didn't even notice her tear stained cheeks. Don set the girl down and went over to Jess.

"Leah, she was killed by Gavan. I think Kiley saw it all, but right now we're going to go to breakfast then we'll see if we can get anything. Jess… Jess, Kiley was… she was beaten and raped" he whispered in her ear. Jess gasped and put her hand over her slowly growing stomach. She loved Kiley just as much as she loved her own kids.

"What about her? What's going to happen to Kiley? Where will she live?" Don shook his head.

"I don't know, but we can worry about that later" he said before helping Jess get the kids ready to get breakfast.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"So Mr. Cox, what happened tonight at your house?" Danny asked as he sat across the table from this monster. He couldn't even fathom how someone could hurt their wife and child like Gavan Cox had. Cox leaned back in his chair.

"How am I supposed to know? That bitch kicked me out months ago! I haven't seen my daughter in two months" he lied through his teeth. Danny shook his head and turned to Scagnetti, who had offered to help Danny interrogate the bastard.

"It seems that the criminals just keep getting dumber!" Danny exclaimed. Scagnetti shook his head sympathetically. He turned back to Cox. "You're stupid you know that? If she kicked you out 'months' ago, then why did Detective Flack see you every night when you came home drunk?"

"Fine, so I live there, but I still don't know what happened to my wife!" Cox cried out. Danny shook his head and took out picture after picture of bruises.

"Yeah and the marks on your daughter and the semen sample from her vaginal area won't match you too, right? And the newly formed bruises on your wife's body that were made shortly before _and_ after her death won't match you either right?" Cox shook his head, not an inch of remorse in his features.

"My wife stopped screwing me two years ago, so I figured what good is having a daughter if you can't help your sex life out right? My wife, my bitch of a wife, deserved everything that she got tonight." Danny stood up and allowed the uni to take this… this… this piece of crap to Rikers. He couldn't even think about someone doing something like that to Montana and Lindsay. It made him disgusted that someone would think that was right.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don hung up the phone with a sigh after listening to Danny inform him of Gavan's confession to everything. He had taken the rest of the day off to talk with Jess about what to do.

"We should adopt her" Jess finally decided. Don smiled and went to his coat.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Last week, on my way home from work, Leah asked if we would take in Kiley. She was going to leave Gavan, but apparently he killed her first. Anyway, Leah and her lawyers have already signed the papers. I signed it too, but I wanted to check with you first before I finalized our adoption of Kiley." Jess looked up to her hero of a husband and started to cry. She nodded as Don took her into his arms.

"I want to adopt her Don. I want Kiley to be our daughter" she whispered. Don nodded before pulling away and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get the paperwork finalized and then to pick up some of her things from the house" Don answered as he shut the door behind him. Jess laughed as she heard Don locking up before he left to make Kiley Rachel Cox into Kiley Rachel Flack. Even with bigger things on his plate, making sure his family was safe was always his number one priority.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Again, like I said, not where I was heading, but I wanted them to have another girl, but all my readers wanted a boy… well I'd tell you my thought process, but I would ruin the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, but two chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself! Toodles! Please review!


	20. The Baby Boy

AN: Thanks to pinkbananasmoothie, Justicerocks, and … for all their help!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I won't own anything on Wednesday or Thursday either!)

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Kiley had loved it when Jess and Don told her that she was going to be living with them from now on.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"_Kiley, Jess and I want you to live with us. We want to adopt you" Don said gently as he and Jess talked to the girl while the twins watched TV with Montana. Kiley looked confused for a moment before a giant smile spread across her face._

"_Can I call you Mommy and Daddy?" she asked hopefully. The couple was taken aback. It's not that they didn't want her to call them that, but they thought she would need time to get over her mother's death._

"_Of course honey, call us whatever you want" Jess said regaining her composure first. Don smiled and nodded encouragingly. Kiley got up and kissed them each on the cheek before running off to be with her friends._

"_That went better than I thought it was going to be" Don said as they watched the door waiting for one of their children to come running through at the moment. Jess was going to respond when a cry from Louie was heard over the baby monitor. Don and Jess offered to babysit so Lindsay and Danny could have a nice anniversary. She sighed and kissed Don before heading to take care of the three month old._

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess sighed as she made her way to the bathroom, again. In an hour, Don was bringing all three kids home from school so they could all find out if the baby was a boy or girl. Jess and Don both secretly wanted a little boy. They already agreed on a name, Christopher Micah Flack. If it was another girl, they were at a loss. Everyone seemed to be having a boy this time around. First Lindsay with Louie, now Stella with her little boy, Lucas McKenna Taylor, who was born just a few days ago.

Jess decided she would sit down and watch some TV until the rest of her family came home. As soon as her head hit the arm of the couch, Jess was sound asleep.

Don ushered the kids inside their brownstone so they could get ready for the doctor's appointment. He was nervous and excited. They were going to have to be frugal with their money, especially when Jess goes on maternity leave. They were going to have financial trouble taking care of four kids, paying off the brownstone, paying for their credit cards, and paying off the academy. He sighed before heading inside to see Jess asleep on the couch.

"Baby, it's time to go to the doctor's. Jess… Jess wake up. The kids are ready to go" Don said gently waking his wife up. Jess looked up into his pool blue eyes.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Jess asked as she stood up and stretched. Don nodded and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jess smiled when they pulled apart from the hot kiss. "What was that for?"

"I just missed you, that's all" Don answered as he rounded up the kids and Jess's coat. "Come on everybody, time to go find out if the baby's a boy or a girl!" Jess laughed and followed the family to the department issued SUV.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Guys, you've got to be quiet while we wait for the doctor" Jess said to the kids as they ran off to play. She sighed before finding two chairs together and sitting down. Don signed them in and sat down next to her.

"Why are kids always so loud?" Don asked as he watched Kiley and Maddy run around. Ryan sat next to a small table and played with another little boy.

"Because they're kids Don. They have lots of energy and don't like to sit still. They're like us when we're given paperwork out the wazoo instead of leads or a new case." Don nodded as he listened to Jess's reasons. He suddenly laughed as he pictured Jess and him running around the precinct.

"We are like them, aren't we? I picture us running around like Maddy and Kiley, but we run around New York City instead!" Jess laughed at the mental picture.

"Hey, I was playing with that!" The couple turned to Ryan after hearing his outburst. A boy, about ten, had taken away the toy that Ryan was playing with. Maddy and Kiley stopped chasing each other and went over to their brother.

"Well, you're not playing with it any more, I am!" the kids yelled at Ryan. Ryan's face crumpled and Don knew he was about ready to cry. He saw Jess get up and move to another woman who was watching the exchange.

"Excuse me, I noticed that the older boy was your son and I was wondering if he could give the toy back?" The woman looked up at Jess and glared.

"I didn't see the other kid playing with it" she said. Don and Jess both knew that she did know Ryan was playing with it.

"Ryan, buddy, come over here" Don called out. The little boy wiped the few tears that had fallen with his shirt sleeve then made his way over to his father. As soon as he was within reach, Don bent over and picked him up. Ryan nestled deep in his father's arms. Maddy and Kiley both followed and the couple next to the Flack's moved so the girls could sit. "Thank you" Don said as he helped Maddy into a chair. Jess glared at the mean woman as she walked and sat back down next to her family.

"Flack!" a peppy nurse called out. Don stood up with Ryan still in his arms while Jess stood up and took one of Kiley's hands and one of Maddy's hands. They followed the nurse to a room a bit bigger than the other ones they've been to, but needed because of the company. The nurse brought in extra chairs for the kids as Jess started to get ready for Dr. Cho.

"Hello, Flacks!" she said as she walked in, surprising everyone. Jess jumped and looked to the door.

"Hi doctor. I hope you don't mind, but they all wanted to know. They couldn't wait!" Jess laughed. Dr. Cho joined in the laughing.

"No, I don't mind at all, but who are you two? I remember Don and Maddy!" Ryan and Kiley looked a little unsure until Jess smiled encouragingly.

"I'm Ryan!" he said jumping in his seat.

"I'm Kiley" she said quietly. The doctor said her hellos then got Jess prepped for her sonogram. She pushed Jess's shirt up just enough to reveal the growing bump. She squirted the gel on which made a funny noise and caused the kids to laugh.

"All right, we ready to find out the gender?" All five Flacks nodded eagerly. Dr. Cho ran the inducer over the gel and watched the screen. "There we go, there's your little… boy!" she announced. The kids eagerly chatted about what they were going to do with him while Don smiled brightly at Jess. She laid there, tears of joy pouring out of her eyes.

"Let me go get the pictures printed. I'll be right back" the doctor said while leaving the room. Jess turned to Don.

"Can you take the kids out of here? I want to ask the doctor something. Take them across the street for ice cream. I'll catch up with you" she said smiling hoping to hide some of the worry in her voice. Don gave her a look that said 'we'll talk about this later', but agreed none the less. He ushered the kids out while Jess sat nervously. When Dr. Cho came back, she looked around the room.

"Where did everyone go?" she laughed. Jess gave her a small smile as she took the picture from the doctor.

"They left, I… um… I wanted to ask you something?" Dr. Cho nodded encouragingly and pulled up a stool. "Will, um… well, what will happen during the birth. I mean last time I ended up in a coma…"

"I know, I was there remember?" Cho said trying to alleviate her patient's stress. "You'll have to have a c-section for your little boy here." Jess nodded slightly relieved to hear that Chris was going to be ok. Jess thanked her then set up her next appointment. After, she joined the rest of the family in the ice cream shop. The kids had ice cream everywhere and Don looked a little worse for wear.

"You ok?" he asked as she joined the table. She nodded and turned to him. The kids were busy with their treats, so she decided to tell him about her fears.

"I just wanted to talk to the doctor about the birth. I don't want to end up in a coma again, so I was scared that might happen with Chris" she said looking down to her protruding stomach. Don laid his hand on it then looked at her.

"What did Dr. Cho say?" he said with worry in his voice. Jess knew that the same thought had already run through Don's head.

"She said that I'll have to have a c-section, but Chris and I should be fine." She smiled as she saw Don's face relax and a smile start to form.

"Good, I don't want to lose any of you" he said wrapping an arm around Jess's shoulder and looking at their three kids.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Yeah, they're having a boy! Mac and Stella had a boy! Everyone's happy! After Chris is born, I'm thinking of then skipping years and just doing big events. What does everyone think? Please Review!


	21. The New Problem

AN: Sorry for the delay! I made this chapter extra long and surprising to make up for my delay!

Disclaimer: I love Jess, so no it was not me to create the season finally!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess waited anxiously for Don to come home. They were going to take the kids to her parents' house then head to the hospital. Jess hoped things were okay because they only had an hour until they were supposed to be there for the c-section. Don had known about this for awhile, so he shouldn't have started a new case, but she knew the job.

"Come on guys, it's time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house." Jess helped the twins into their coats and made sure that Kiley had her coat on before grabbing her badge and cell phone and throwing them in her purse. After dropping the kids off Jess got in the car and made her way to the hospital. Before heading in, Jess decided to call Don to find out what was going on.

"Hello?" a voice answered. It was definitely not Don. Jess pulled the cell from her ear to make sure that she had dialed the right number. When she put it back to her ear, she spoke up.

"Hello, can I talk to Don?" she asked. The voice laughed and Jess could hear shuffling before Don's groggy voice answered.

"Jess? Baby, is that you?" Jess's heart broke when she heard him. Something was really wrong.

"Don where are you? What's going on?" Jess heard him sigh before the voice yelling.

"Jess, I've got a problem. I won't be able to make it. Just go ahead and have Chris without me. Call Danny and have you meet him there." Jess could tell that he didn't want to miss his child's birth, but something was going on.

"Don tell me what's wrong now!" she demanded. She heard Don sigh again and answer.

"You remember when I confiscated all of those drugs from the Irish mob? Well they want revenge and their drugs back." Jess took in a sharp breath. The voice she had heard had a distinct accent, but she couldn't place it, until now. It was Irish. Don was being held by the Irish mob.

"Don are you okay? Have they hurt you? Does the rest of the team know?" Jess fired off question after question, hoping he would tell her something.

"I love you baby, but be careful, ok? Tell the kids that I love them." Jess was going to say something back, but she heard the dial tone before she got the chance. Jess wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

"I love you too Don" she whispered to air. Jess made her way inside and to the floor where she was going to meet her doctor. When she spotted Dr. Cho, Jess made her way to the woman.

"Dr. Cho, I'm going to have to reschedule my c-section. Don can't make it today" Dr. Cho looked to her suspiciously.

"Mrs.… Detective Flack, I'm going to advise you to do it today, so nothing happens to you or the baby. I don't want you to wait much longer" she warned. Jess started to tear up. If Don wasn't in danger, she would have given birth to Chris today, but she needed to save Don first.

"I know, can we reschedule it for Friday? Please, I wouldn't put this off if it wasn't urgent." Dr. Cho looked at her sympathetically. She knew both Flack's were homicide detectives and something big was going down. She then flipped through her appointment book and found an opening.

"How about Friday at 3?" Jess quickly agreed and thanked the doctor before making her way back to her SUV. As she sat in the driver's seat, Jess felt Chris kicking her.

"I know baby boy, but we have to save Daddy before you can come out. You just have to wait three more days Chris." Jess started crying and couldn't stop. She was on maternity leave, but she wasn't going to leave Don helpless. After wiping her eyes, so she could see, Jess made her way to the precinct and crime lab. Jess walked into the precinct to see the team standing there talking to Scagnetti. Lindsay noticed her first and gave her a warm smile.

"What are you doing here? Don left to take you to your c-section." Lindsay looked confused. Everyone turned to see Jess break down crying. "What's wrong Jess?" Lindsay asked as she and Stella made their way to their friend.

"They took Don" she sobbed out. The team walked forward to get more information.

"Who took Don? Jess you have to talk to us honey" Danny said gently. He and Don had made a pact that if something happened to either one of them the other would take care of Lindsay or Jess. Jess looked up before throwing herself in his arms.

"The Irish mob" she choked out. Danny and the others stiffened as Jess sobbed into Danny's chest. When she calmed down some, she told them everything from the short conversation she had had with her husband.

"All right, Stella go with Jess to get Kiley, Maddy, and Ryan. Take them back to our house and watch over them…" Jess interrupted Mac's plan.

"I'm helping! I'm not leaving my husband defenseless. Even if you won't let me help, I'm helping unofficially. The kids and I were going to stay at my parents' house." Mac looked at the determination in Jess's eyes. She wasn't going to back down from this. He sighed nodding lightly.

"Fine, but you can't be here. Go to your parents' place and we'll keep you updated on how you can help from there." Jess was going to argue, but decided against it. She made her way back to the SUV and drove to the house she grew up in. When she pulled up in front of the house, she sat there for a few minutes crying. She could see the kids playing in the backyard with her mother. She was startled when there was a knock on her door. She looked through her blurry vision to see an old friend.

"Hey Ian, what are you doing here?" Jess asked getting out of the car and hugging him. Ian hugged her back then held her out to look at her.

"Well I came to say hi to an old friend when I noticed she was crying in her car" he said. Jess frown and looked at herself in the side mirror. She looked like crap. "I came to visit from Atlanta. That's where I set up my own law firm. My wife, Zoe, is inside. What are you doing here?" Jess sighed and noticed her father coming towards them.

"I live in the city still. My husband, Don, and I are NYPD homicide detectives. I came to pick up my kids" she lied through her teeth. Her dad frowned. Mac must have called him and told him to keep them there. "You can't make me stay and technically Mac isn't my boss, so I'm taking the kids home."

"And do what Jess? Track these morons while you're pregnant! They'll kill you without a second thought! Do you want your kids to grow up without their mother!" he yelled. Jess was taken aback. Her dad had never yelled at her before. The kids had heard and turned to look at their mom. Her mom had started to come to the rescue when Jess shook her head to stop her.

"I just want Don back. He was just trying to stay alive when he killed that guy. They shouldn't have taken him! I just want my safety net back!" Jess sobbed. Neither man knew what to do. To them, Jess was strong and had never cried. "I just want Don back daddy."

"I know baby, I know. Mac and the team will get him back, they're good at what they do. I promise you he will come back to you and the kids" her dad told her while holding her in his arms. She cried for awhile then turned to Ian.

"I'm sorry, I'm a wreck. This is the part of the job that I never wanted to happen" she explained wiping any evidence of tears from her face. Ian smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"It's ok, I would be worried if that weren't your reaction!" he laughed. Jess joined in, hoping to let some of her pain go. She knew they would get Don back alive, but she just had to trust them.

"Yeah, hey you and Zoe want to join us for dinner? Your parents can come too!"

"Let me go ask, but that sounds like fun!" Jess nodded and let Ian go ask his family. She turned to her kids and bent down so they could run to her. Once her arms were open, the three kids ran full speed to her and hugged the life out of her.

"Will daddy be ok?" Kiley asked. The kids had heard what was going on with their dad and were terrified. Jess nodded with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Of course, Daddy's strong. Your aunts and uncles will find him" she reassured them. As they talked, no one saw the car driving past them slowly until the gunfire started. Jess pushed everyone behind her parked car and pulled out her service weapon. She started shooting at anything her gun could reach. Her bullets shattered the back window before the car turned around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked standing up, looking over everyone. When she saw everyone nod their head in confirmation, she quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Mac? We've got a problem" she started.

"What sort of problem?" he asked.

"Some sort of dark SUV, black I think, with the license plate A33-4569. They were New York plates. They shot at my family and me with a…" Jess bent down and picked up one of the rounds. "… M16 and AK-47. Mac, this is really bad." Jess heard him sigh as she picked up the remaining rounds with the tail of her shirt. She pointed to the glove compartment and watched as her dad pulled out an evidence bag and held it open for her. "I collected all the rounds, I think, and put them in a sealed evidence bag for you guys."

"Ok, Danny will be right there to get them. Is everybody ok?" He listened as Jess confirmed that no one was hurt. "Ok, Jess? Please be careful or Don will kill me when we get him back, ok?" Jess smiled and laughed a little while she labeled the bag.

"Yeah, ok, I get it. Be careful, how many times do you guys have to say that?" Mac chuckled.

"How many times have you been shot at?" Jess mocked frowned.

"Twice Mac, I've been shot at only twice" she answered as she watched Ian and a pretty blonde crossing the street with his parents.

"Yeah, but you are a danger magnet! I've never had a detective that's been shot at as much as you have!" Jess laughed falsely.

"Yeah, real funny Mac. You know, I _could _always throw the bullets back on the ground and make you guys pick them up. That's your job isn't it?" She could hear the static over the line.

"That would compromise the evidence and then we wouldn't be able to get a…" while she listened to him rant about his evidence, she smiled politely and waved at the guests that were listening to her end of the conversation. "…you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Mac, I was only kidding! I'm not going to compromise your precious evidence! Danny would kill me anyway!" she laughed. She heard Mac give a sigh of relief.

"I guess so. How you doing kid?" Jess sighed and tried to keep her tears at bay.

"This is killing me Mac! I'm allowed to carry my piece and badge while I'm on maternity leave, but I can't help my own husband! I'm not the kind of girl who likes to sit on the sidelines Mac" she sighed.

"I know Jess, but we don't want you getting hurt. Besides the brass would kill me if they knew that I was letting you help anyway! I've got to go Jess, I just got some results back with a lead. You take care of yourself honey. I'll call you later." Jess said her goodbyes and turned back to the group.

"Sorry, I had some stuff to take care of. You must be Zoe?" she questioned the blonde. When the woman nodded, Jess extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Jessica Flack, but you can call me Jess. These are my kids Maddy, Kiley, and Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you all" she said with a southern accent. Jess smiled. Ian picked a beautiful and wonderful woman to marry.

"So, what are we going to do about dinner? I've got to wait for a friend to come pick these up…" she said jangling the bag of bullets. "…but after that, I'm good with whatever."

"How about we go to that Greek place around the corner? That looked really good" Zoe offered. Jess nodded and watched a black SUV round the corner. She unholstered her gun and steadied it in front of her. She nodded for everyone to get behind the car. Jess studied the car and then went to study the driver when she noticed it was only Danny. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and reholstered her gun.

"You going to shoot me Angell?" Danny joked as he walked towards her. She smiled and looked contemplative.

"My life would be so much easier, but then I'd have to help Lindsay and Don so I'll spare you this time!" she joked. Danny laughed and took the bullets from her. His demeanor changed drastically.

"How many rounds are in here?"

"There is a full magazine from the M16, so about 20 from that and then about half of the AK-47, so that is about 15. I think about 35 to 40 total?" Danny looked up at her in shock.

"And nobody was hurt? They have sucky aim!" he tried to joke. Jess laughed slightly before looking at the bag in his hands. "How you doing kiddo?"

"I hate this Danny! I want Don, but I know he's not here and I can't help him! I feel so useless Danny!" Danny was shocked that she had told him the absolute truth. He had always been given really bad lies, which he never questioned because he knew she would tell Don the truth.

"Hey, we'll get him back! He's strong and has been through a lot worse! When he comes back, you can kick his ass until you're happy again" he said hugging her. He could feel her tears leaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. "You have to be strong for your kids. I know that's a lot, but Don can't be strong enough for all six of you."

"Thank you Danny, thank you" she whispered pulling away. She patted his cheek and smiled. "Lindsay is lucky to have you." Danny chuckled. He smiled and said his goodbyes.

"I've got to go if I'm going to catch these bas… pieces of dirt" he caught himself before he said anything that would have gotten him hit upside the head. Jess smiled and nodded.

"All right, is everyone ready for dinner?" she asked. When everyone nodded, she let everyone pile into her SUV and they drove off to have dinner and get their minds off the current problem.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

All I can say is sorry! I have like a million end of the school year projects and I had no idea what to do for this chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay and if you're still reading this, bless you! Please review and give me ideas!


	22. The Solution, maybe?

AN: I'm sorry for the delay! I didn't know how to wrap this drama up! Hopefully you will like it!

Disclaimer: Don't and will never own it!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess groaned when her phone rang at three in the morning. She looked at the caller ID to see 'Don' flashing across with a picture of him.

"Don?" she shot up and immediately answered.

"Hey baby, I'm coming to get you. I went to the hospital already and got checked out. I'm ok, I just need to see you" he said. Jess noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears of joy.

"Where are you?" she demanded. She could hear him chuckling to himself.

"Out front" he said. She dropped the phone and raced out the room. She whipped open the creaky front door, not caring who heard her. She stood in the doorway and watched Don lean against her SUV. She took in his disheveled appearance. He had some bruises littering his body, but other than that he looked fine. She raced down the front steps and into his arms.

"Don" she sobbed holding on to him tightly. He held her tightly against his chest.

"Shh… I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Shh…" he whispered into her ear. He didn't want to let go of her. He saw the tape the mob made when they shot at his family. He was scared that he would never see them again, but here she was in his arms.

"The kids, we should go tell the kids! They were so worried about you!" she suddenly pulled away and started dragging him towards the house. When she looked up, she saw Kiley and her parents standing in front of them. Don leaned down and opened his arms wide for his daughter.

"Daddy!" Kiley screamed running to him. He held her to him tightly and kissed her continuously. He stood up with Kiley still on his hip and wrapped an arm around Jess's waist. Together they made their way up the stairs and stopped in front of Jess's parents.

"Don" they both breathed. He smiled and stepped forward to receive the hug and hand shake that he was offered. "We're so glad you're ok!"

"I'm glad everyone here is ok, I was so worried about you guys. I thought they had hurt you" he said looking at Kiley and Jess. Her parents moved aside so the family could walk inside. Once the door closed, they heard a tiny voice.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked. He and Maddy were camped at the top of the stairs. Don gently set down Kiley and took the stairs two at a time to reach the half asleep kids. He kissed both kids on their foreheads.

"I'm here kiddos. We're going to head home in the morning so you should get some sleep" he whispered. He waited for Jess and her dad, who brought a now asleep Kiley up, before taking the twins to bed. After tucking the three in and saying goodnight to Jess's parents, Don led Jess to her bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and Jess finally saw his whole body. She gasped when she saw all the bruises, gashes, and cuts marking his body.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered. She moved like she was going to touch him, but instead she let her hand hover. He looked her dead in the eye to make sure he got his point across.

"I'm ok, I'll heal, but if they had hurt any of you, I would have died." Jess smiled with tears in her eyes. Don was going to be ok. She hugged him around the torso with all of her might. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too Don" Jess whispered. Don led her to the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Jess snuggled deeply into his arms, glad for the warmth and security.

"When is Chris coming into the world?" he asked moving one hand to Jess's round belly.

"Friday at 3" she answered groggily. Don kissed her one more time before they both fell asleep. The next morning Don woke up to a noise coming from the downstairs. He immediately went into protective mode and was going to grab his weapon when he heard laughing. Not just any laughing, he heard his three girls downstairs laughing. He smiled and got redressed in his used clothes before making his way downstairs to see the girls making breakfast and Ryan happily watching TV.

"Morning" he greeted. Everyone turned to his voice and the kids ran to him.

"Daddy" they all cheered before they each started telling stories. Don laughed and nodded listening to each child's tale. Once the kids started to get bored, they went back to what they were doing. Don went and wrapped his arms around Jess's stomach. He kissed her cheek and watched as she made pancakes.

"You're making breakfast? Who are you making pancakes for, because even though I eat a lot, there's enough there for an army" he assessed. Jess laughed and turned her head so she could see him.

"My friend, his wife, and his parents are coming over for breakfast too. They were worried about you and wanted to come say hello before we head back home" she explained. Don nodded.

"Jess, something Danny told me yesterday is bothering me. How many bullets did you collect?" Jess made sure the pancakes were not going to burn before she turned and gave him a confused look.

"I collected between 35 and 40 bullets, why?" Don shook his head before making his way outside. He walked across the street so the scene was like the video he was shown. He reenacted the tape to see that Jess had missed some bullets. He bent down and collected at least four more. Don looked all around until he spotted one lodged in the driver's side door. He pulled it out and examined the hole.

"I'm glad they weren't in the car" he whispered to himself.

"I'm just glad they're ok" a male voice said from behind. Don whipped around and trained the gun on the male in front of him. The guy and the people who were with him raised their hands in surrender.

"Don stop! They're my friends!" Jess shouted. Don sighed and put his gun back in his holster. He stuck out the hand that was not holding the remaining bullets as a peace offering.

"Hey sorry about that, I've been a little paranoid lately. I'm Don, Jess's husband." The younger male smiled and took Don's outstretched hand.

"Not a problem. I'm Ian; this is my wife Zoe, my mom Olivia, and my dad Jack." Don shook hands with each person before showing everybody inside. He went immediately to Jess and showed her the remaining bullets.

"There were more shots than the bullets you found. He kept replaying the tape and I counted every time a shot went off. There are three more, but I think they went down the sewer. Do you have a Ziploc bag?"

"There are evidence bags in the glove compartment of my car. You can use one of those." Don nodded and quickly retrieved the bag, bringing it back inside to label. Jess handed him a permanent marker and watched as he labeled it 'Wilder case 345-5343 five bullets from M16 and AK-47 Detective Flack badge no. 2486'.

"We can drop these off at the lab before we head home" Don explained. Jess nodded and turned back to finish up breakfast.

"Baby, can you set the table for me?" Don got up and grabbed plates, napkins, forks, spoons, and butter knives. He went to go set the table when three women stood in his way.

"Donny boy go sit down, we can set the table" Jess's mom said trying to take the utensils from Don. He laughed and held them over his head.

"Nope, Jess wanted me to set the table so that's what I'm going to do." Zoe took another fork out of the drawer without him noticing and poked him in the butt. "Hey!" he cried. Jess's mom took the opportunity to take the things from him and start setting the table with Olivia. "They took my job away" he complained. Jess laughed.

"Come on you big baby, breakfast is ready" she informed him, handing him a plate of bacon to take to the table. Don smelled it and set it down on the table before he ate it all himself. Everyone sat around the table talking and laughing until Don's phone rang.

"Excuse me" he said walking away from the table. "Flack" he answered.

"Don, he got away… Wilder got away and is coming for you" Danny said breathlessly. Don froze.

"What?" he demanded. He heard Danny trying to take a calming breath.

"He killed two uniforms Don and got the handcuff keys from another one. Don he shot and hit Mac." Don turned to make sure his and Jess's guns were both loaded.

"Shit, is he ok?" Danny snorted.

"He's a Marine. Of course he's ok! He was just grazed, I don't even think it bled that much, but please be careful" he warned. Don sighed.

"I know, I was with him for a while. I know how dangerous Wilder is. After breakfast, I'm bringing everyone in to the lab to be safe. I've got to go, but thanks Danny."

"Okay Don, I'll see you in a while." Don hung up and turned to see Jess standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" she questioned quietly. Don crossed the space between them in two long strides.

"Wilder is loose. He just killed two uniforms and grazed Mac, but he's ok" he added for her benefit. "He's coming after me, after you, after Kiley, Maddy, and Ryan. After we finish I'm taking you all to the lab to be protected." Jess nodded and held him tightly.

"We'll be ok, right Don?" Don kissed the top of her head and whispered his confirmation. They made their way back to the table and pretended like everything was ok. After breakfast, Don ran upstairs to get their bags in order to leave quickly. He set the bags down and watched as everyone said their goodbyes before making sure his family was safely in his SUV. He waved as they drove off and grabbed Jess's hand.

"Hey guys, we're going to see your aunts and uncles now ok?" Jess asked grabbing Dons hand tightly. When she turned to them, Jess found them all fast asleep. She smiled and turned back to Don. "They're asleep" she whispered. Don smiled and looked in the rear view mirror.

"We're going to have to wake them up when we get there" he said turning his gaze back to the road. Jess smiled and turned back around.

"What's going to happen Don? The kids and I can't stay at the lab forever" Jess said. Don sighed. He knew they couldn't be there forever, but he didn't have a clue as to what to do.

"I don't know Jess. I want to talk to the others when we get there. Mac should have a suggestion about the situation, but for now we'll just have to wait it out" he said quickly glancing towards her. She squeezed her hand tighter around Don. He was her safety net and when he didn't know what to do, she worried.

"I'm sure Mac will have the solution. He always has before, right?" she teased hoping to alleviate some tension. Her efforts were rewarded when he gave her a tight smile.

"Of course! In Danny's words: he's a Marine." Jess laughed heartily making Don let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Daddy?" Kiley's tied voice asked quietly so she didn't wake up her siblings.

"Yes baby girl?" Don asked looking at her quickly in the rearview mirror. She yawned before finishing her statement.

"I've got to go potty! Are we there yet?" Don groaned as Jess laughed.

"I thought we had a few more years before that started" he whispered to Jess before turning his attention back to Kiley. "Yes baby girl, we're about five minutes away. Can you hold it that long?" Don saw Kiley nod before settling back into her seat. Don quickly made his way through downtown Manhattan to the crime lab. After parking he made his way to the backseat to get Kiley and wake up the twins. After ushering everyone inside, Don took Kiley to the bathroom while Jess and the twins waited. When Don and Kiley caught up with the others, they started to make their way to the elevators when they were stopped by the secretary.

"Excuse me! You need badges or visitors' passes!" she yelled after them. Don sighed before making his way back to the desk. "Hello" she said smoothing her hair down while battering her eyelashes at him.

"Hi…" Don had to read her name tag in order to seem professional, "…April. I'm Detective Flack and this is my wife Detective Angell…" they flashed their badges and watched as April's face started to turn red, "…and these are our kids. We're meeting Detective Taylor and his team." April opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by a thick Staten Island accent.

"Is there a problem here Flack?" Danny asked walking up to the family. He smiled when Maddy lifted her arms to be picked up.

"Uncle Danny" the kids yelled. April's face turned even redder than it already was.

"No Danno, there's no problem here, right April?" Don questioned the innocent girl. She venomously shook her head.

"N…n…no sir, t…the…there's no problem" she stuttered. Don and Danny both smiled before they saw the glare that Jess was directing towards them. She smiled and turned to April.

"Thank you and forgive my husband and the doofus over there. They aren't very nice some…" Jess couldn't finish her sentence before she was pushed to the floor. She heard some screams and shouts before she heard one single gunshot and the world around her blacked out.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Well here is the rewrite! I hope it is better than the last one! What is going to happen, but what? I sure don't know yet! Please review with comments, concerns, or ideas!


	23. The Aftermath

AN: I rewrote the last chapter and reposted in on May 24, 2009 and this is the continuation of the new chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nada, nothing, need cliff, zip, no biatch! Nothing in many languages!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Jess… come on Jess…" Don gently said shaking Jess's shoulder gently. She woke up with a pounding headache.

"What happened? Where are the kids?" she questioned easing herself up, careful of the baby. Don sighed before hugging her to him tightly.

"Danny's got the twins. They're ok" he whispered. Jess pulled away abruptly when he didn't continue.

"Don, where is Kiley?" she asked using the reception desk to stand up and look around. Don hesitated before standing up as well. Jess looked over to where Danny and April were trying to calm the kids down, but noticed Kiley was missing. "Don where is Kiley?" she screamed. Don pulled her into his body.

"He has he Jess. Wilder… Wilder took Kiley right from under my nose. I let him take her…" Jess noticed that Don had stopped talking because of his crying. It was then that Jess realized that her tears were falling hard and fast.

"Don, will… will… were going to get her back, right?" Jess wanted to ask if Kiley was going to be ok, but she couldn't bring herself to get the words out. She just wanted her daughter back and in her arms.

"I promise you Jess, I won't sleep until she's back with us safe and sound" Don answered. He looked toward his best friend and the twins. His eyes locked with Danny's, who gave a silent nod in answer to Don's unasked question. "I want you and the twins to go to Messer's house with Lindsay. You will be safe there and the kids will love it. I'll call you as soon as I find Kiley, ok?" Don watched as Jess tightened her hold on him before sighing. She nodded her head softly and turned to Don.

"Be safe, I love you" she whispered. Danny called Lindsay down and Jess pulled away to go take her kids home. Don tried to keep his tears at bay as he watched the rest of his family walk out the door to head to their friends place. He was brought back to reality when Danny clapped his shoulder.

"How you doing man?" Don turned to glare at his best friend.

"How am I doing? How am I doing? That's all you can ask me? I was taken hostage, beaten, cut, and tortured for doing my job years ago and now that same sick bastard took my daughter from right under my nose! How the hell do you think I'm doing Messer?" Don yelled. Everyone in the lobby turned to see the normally composed detective break down.

"I'm sorry man, I should have…" Danny started to apologize before he noticed Don having an emotional breakdown. He quickly pulled Don to him in a hug to comfort him. They normally didn't talk about their emotions, but when it came to their families, they knew how the other felt. "I know Don, but I promise we will get Kiley back safely. I promise that your family will be put back together in one piece and Wilder will be in jail for the rest of his life, if he lives that long." Don nodded and pulled away, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve.

"All right, what can I do to help?" Danny smiled once he saw the new determination in his friend's eyes.

"Go get witness statements to see if anyone saw where Wilder headed after taking Kiley…" Before Danny could finish, Don took off to see if anyone saw anything.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Don! Sit down! This isn't helping anybody!" Mac ordered when everyone had gathered in his office. They couldn't find anything that would tell them where Wilder took Kiley and like usual, no one saw anything. Don had taken up pacing in front of Mac's desk, which had annoyed everyone to no end.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? He has my daughter and God knows what he's doing to her!" he yelled. Mac was about to say something else when Don's phone rang. Everyone immediately went silent as Don opened the phone and put it on speaker. "Flack" he answered.

"Hello Detective. I have someone here who wants to say hello. Do you have any free moments for her?" Don stopped breathing for a few minutes. Adam quietly made his way to Mac's computer and pressed a few keys to start tracing the call.

"Wilder put her on the phone. I want to talk to Kiley" Don demanded with fear in his voice. Everyone held their breath as the phone switched hands and Wilder warned Kiley.

"Daddy?" a shaking voice asked. Don's heart broke when he heard the fear. He wanted to make it go away, fast.

"I'm here baby girl" he whispered. Suddenly Kiley broke down crying, which cut Don deeper.

"Daddy, I'm scared! I want to come home! I want you to hold me!"

"I know baby girl, I know. I'm doing everything in my power to get you back to your mom and I, but I need some help. Can you help me?" Don hoped that Wilder wouldn't do anything too stupid.

"I'll try daddy" Kiley sniffed.

"That's my girl! Ok, can you tell me where you are?" Don waited with baited breath as he heard Kiley think.

"I don't know daddy, I'm sorry" she said through her tears.

"It's ok baby, you're doing good. Ok, has he hurt you at all?" Everyone held in their breath as they awaited her response.

"It hurts daddy, it really hurts" Don sucked in his breath while everyone hung their heads.

"What hurts baby girl? Kiley, you have to tell daddy what hurts." Everyone whipped their heads to look at the phone when they heard Kiley scream.

"You got your time talking to her detective. Now, I know you've been good, so I've sent you a little something via e-mail. So long for now" Wilder said before hanging up. Don quickly moved over to the computer and pushed Adam out of the way in order to get to his e-mail.

"What did he send you?" Stella asked gently, knowing that Don was on edge. He quickly stepped back after watching the video that he was sent.

"I'm going to kill the bastard" he whispered before turning to Adam. "Did you get a location?"

"Um… I'm not sure. If I could just…" Adam gestured to the computed helplessly. Don quickly noticed what Adam was pointing to and moved out of the way.

"Sorry" he whispered. Don quickly moved to the couch in Mac's office and put his head in his hands. "He… he hurt her… he… he raped her and he… beat her" he explained. Everyone was dead silent as they thought about what they had just been told. Don quickly lost his composure and sobbed into his hands. Stella immediately pulled him into her arms.

"We'll find her Don. I promise you we'll get Kiley back" Mac whispered as he pulled Stella and Don into him.

"I got a location" Adam cried excitedly. Don's head shot up and he moved over to the computer.

"Where is she?" Don asked with his thick accent that only showed when he was emotional.

"The location is in Washington Heights. I need a minute to get an exact…" Adam started. He was interrupted by a beep made by the computer. "He's on 172nd street and Broadway in an abandoned warehouse. That's the closest I can get you…" Don didn't hear the rest of Adam's statement because he was already out the door. He didn't wait for the elevator, instead he descended the thirty-five stories worth of stairs. The sound of someone following him didn't register until he reached the car and Hawkes and Danny jumped in with him.

"We weren't going to let you take this guy down yourself" Danny said answering Don's unanswered question. Don nodded as Danny flipped on the sirens and lights.

"I just want to get her back" he whispered as he drove way beyond the legal speed limit.

"We know Don. We love Kiley like family too" Sheldon whispered as he leaned forward to talk with his friends. Don nodded and drove quickly all the way to Washington Heights and watched as Danny turned the sirens off when they got within a block of the building.

"I'm going in. You guys wait out here for backup" Don said shortly after parking and getting his Kevlar vest on. Danny suited up as well.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone. Doc will stay out here and wait for backup and we'll go in together. If I don't go in with you, then you're not going in either" Danny said determined. Don sighed before nodding and allowing Danny to follow him inside. Both men had their guns trained in front of them and were taken by surprise when they heard Wilder's voice.

"How nice of you to join us detectives!"

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

I don't know what to do, but hopefully this makes sense. This is for all of my reviewers and readers, just because you all really rock! Anyway… please review and tell me what you think!


	24. The Rescue

Wah-hoo! My 23rd chapter! I never thought I'd get this far so this is dedicated to all of my readers especially Justicerocks. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: Nothing ever!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"How nice of you to join us detectives!" Danny and Don whirled around to face Wilder with their guns trained on him. He had Kiley held by her throat with a gun pressed to her temple. Kiley's face was red with tears.

"Daddy" she whispered, her voice rasped. Don lowered his gun so he didn't scare Kiley anymore than she already was.

"It's all right baby, I'm here. Daddy's here Kiley" Don whispered taking a step forward before he heard a gun's safety being unlocked. Don's gaze shifted to Wilder with fury in his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her!" he roared.

"I assume you've already seen the video so you know I've already hurt her more than you can imagine" he laughed menacingly. Don's eyes moved around the space to take in his surroundings. He noticed Danny still had his gun trained on the bastard in front of him.

"I know, I saw the movie, but don't screw yourself anymore than you already have. I can help you if you just let her go." Wilder looked deep in thought for a moment before turning back to Don.

"I want my drugs back. If I get that assurance then I'll let her go" he argued. Danny was going to make a statement about how the drugs had been destroyed already, but Don cut him off.

"You have my word. I can get you your drugs back" Don said hoping Danny would catch on to his drift. Wilder looked at the men and loosened his grip on Kiley before letting her go and turning his gun on the two cops. Kiley ran straight to Don who wrapped her tightly in his arms. Danny walked up to the reunion and faced Wilder again.

"No stupid moves detectives. I have this place wired with 20 pounds of C4. I will blow all three of you to smithereens. Put your guns on the ground and kick them to me" he said. Danny placed his gun on the ground and helped Don take his gun out. After kicking both guns towards Wilder, Don stood up with Kiley tucked securely in his arms. Her head was in the crook of his neck and her arms were wrapped in a death grip around his neck. "Step into the room…" Wilder started before the gunfire started. Don dropped to the ground behind a wall to protect Kiley. Danny took out his weapon that was secured to his ankle and started to shoot.

"Daddy!" Kiley screamed. Don held her closer to his chest.

"I'm here baby, I'm here. I've got you. You're safe. Daddy's got you" he kept repeating to her. Kiley curled herself further into him. Shortly after it started, the gunfire stopped.

"All clear" an officer yelled. Don stood up cautiously and stepped forward to see Mac, Hawkes, and Danny hovering over a body. At first Don thought it was an officer, but after a more thorough look, he realized it was Wilder's dead body.

"He's dead Don. He won't come after you or your family anymore" Mac said when he finally noticed Don staring at Wilder. Don just nodded in response before turning and walking out the door with a shaking Kiley wrapped tightly in his arms. "Don make sure Kiley gets checked out!" he yelled to the man's retreating back. Don didn't do or say anything to tell Mac that he had heard.

"Let's go see the nice doctors, ok Kiley?" Kiley shook her head.

"No daddy! I don't want to get down!" she screeched. Don stopped dead in his tracks. She had never been this scared before.

"Can we get Uncle Hawkes to look at you? Would that be better?" He sighed in relief when Kiley nodded. He headed to his SUV to wait for Kiley's honorary uncle to be done with his job. When Don set Kiley down, her hands remained wrapped firmly around his neck. He picked her back up and set her on his lap. "Ok, we'll sit like this until Uncle Hawkes comes" he laughed. He could feel Kiley give him a little smile and let go a little. She went to go sit down beside Don when his arms reached out and held her on his lap. "Oh no you don't! You are going to stay here with me" he teased. Kiley gave him a huge smile before settling back down on his lap.

"I didn't want him to do it daddy. I tried to make him stop honest…" Don pulled her tighter against him.

"Shh… I know baby girl, but he can't hurt you ever again ok? I won't let him hurt you again" he whispered comfortingly in her ear. She nodded with teary eyes before spotting Hawkes, Mac, Danny, Adam, Stella, and Sid walking towards them. Kiley jumped off Don's lap and ran straight to her aunt and uncles. Don quickly got up and followed her to the team.

"How you doing honey?" Mac asked as soon as she was passed to his arms. Mac had taken to the kids after Lucas had been born.

"Daddy wants Uncle Hawkes to look at me, but I'm ok. He didn't hurt me anymore than my other daddy did" she said factually. Don stood there looking at her. He had completely forgotten what had happened with Gavan.

"But what he did to you, what they both did to you, is not right baby girl. Your daddy's right, I want to look you over ok?" Kiley nodded and held her arms up to Sheldon. He carefully took her back to the car and laid her down in the trunk. Don followed, but realized Jess would kill him if he didn't let her know that Kiley was safe.

"Baby, I've got to go call mommy, but I'll be right back ok?" Kiley nodded.

"Ok daddy" she said. Don kissed her forehead before walking off to the side a little and dialing the familiar number.

"Don? Is she ok?" Jess answered. Don sighed. This was going to be the hard part he decided.

"I have her. She's safe, but Jess… Wilder… she's not perfect." Don waited with baited breath as Jess started to cry.

"Tell… tell me what happened." Don sighed. He didn't want to tell her this over the phone, but she needed to know.

"She's been beaten and raped" he said bluntly. Sugar-coating this was only going to piss Jess off and they still had twenty four hours before she would give birth to Chris. He heard the phone drop and Jess on the floor sobbing.

"Shit Don! What did you tell her?!?" Lindsay demanded as she tried to calm Jess down.

"Lindsay, can you bring Jess back to the lab? After Hawkes is done looking at Kiley, we're heading back there. She wants Jess, Linds." He heard Lindsay take in a sharp breath.

"We'll be right there" she said before she hung up. Don sighed and wiped away a few stray tears as he watched Hawkes look over his daughter. After putting his phone away, Don made his way back to Kiley with a smile on his face. Kiley noticed and jumped into his arms as soon as he was close enough.

"Guess what baby girl" he waited while Kiley thought. After a few minutes he answered. "Mommy and the twins will be waiting when we get back to the lab." Don watched as Kiley's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. He loved all four of his children, but for the moment, Kiley was special in his heart. Maybe it was because of all of the things that this little girl has been through or maybe it was just because she was the oldest, but he loved her dearly and didn't want anything to happen to her ever again. He buried his face in her hair before letting out tears that he had been holding back.

"It's ok daddy, they'll want to see you too" she whispered encouragingly. Don smiled as he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"I know pumpkin, I know" he whispered before climbing into the back of the car holding Kiley tight to him.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

I hope you all liked this chapter! I liked how protective and loving Don was, but I think I'm a little biased! Please review!


	25. The Family

Thanks for your patience and I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: N-O!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess sighed when she saw the department issued SUV pull up in front of the lab and Don pulled Kiley out with him. She waddled as fast as she and the kids could go to meet her daughter and husband.

"Kiley!" she screamed as soon as they were close. Don set the little girl down and watched carefully as she ran at full speed to her mom and siblings. Jess held her as close as she could with her large belly.

"Mommy! Daddy saved me! He kept me safe from that mean guy who hurt me. Daddy's my hero!" Kiley said proudly. Don dropped his gaze from his family to the cold concrete floor. Jess stepped away from the kids and walked over to Don and hugged him tightly.

"You are a hero… our hero, Don. Contrary to what you think, you did save Kiley" she whispered to him. He looked into her eyes and she saw the tears there.

"I put her in that position. I shouldn't have had to save her from anybody Jess" he whispered back. He really felt guilty about what happened to his daughter.

"It's not your fault Don. Those kids over there…" she pointed to their three kids who were talking with Lindsay and Danny, "…they think you're their hero and they have not seen anything to think any differently. You are a hero, you're my hero. Don't you understand? We… as in the kids and I… depend on you" she said back. She wasn't going to let him feel anything but happiness that their adopted daughter was back safely. Don thought over Jess's words.

"I know and I won't let you guys down anymore" he said kissing her on the lips. Jess pulled away slightly and slapped him on the back of the head.

"You didn't let us down you doofus! You're only letting yourself down by blaming yourself for an accident! We're ok and will continue to be because you're there to protect us! Why can't you understand that?!?" she screamed at him. Everyone who heard turned to look at the couple. Don looked at Jess completely confused. "Damn it Don! Stop blaming yourself!"

"I… I'm sorry" he said. Jess broke down into tears and Don pulled her against his chest. "I'm being selfish aren't I? What's important is that you and the kids are safe and that Chris is going to be coming in less than a day." Jess nodded before pulling back a little and smiling.

"Good! You do understand some things!" she giggled. Don smiled and spun her in a circle. "Oh… I don't think Chris liked that" she exclaimed nauseated. Don laughed and held her close.

"Sorry babe, I guess I just got a little too much happiness!" he laughed. As the couple calmed down some, he pulled Jess over to where the kids were watching their parents in amusement. "Come on kiddos, let's head home."

"Yeah!" they all cheered. Don squatted so Kiley could climb on to his back. After she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, he stood and wrapped one arm around Jess's waist. He held one hand out and let Maddy hold his hand while Ryan took Jess's outstretched hand.

"Tell Sinclair I'm are taking a few days off. Have Scagnetti and Mulligan take over anything else I've got. If they have a problem, tell them to call me" Don yelled over his shoulder as he led his family out the front door. Don made sure everyone was buckled securely before he ran around to the driver's side and drove everyone home.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

That night Jess and Don were laying in bed. Jess laid with her back against Don's chest while Don wrapped his arms tightly around her expanding stomach.

"We can't have any more kids Don. We don't have that kind of money. We barely have enough for the twins, Kiley, and ourselves, let alone Chris." Don kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby, I was going to tell you, but I kept putting it off. I'm working doubles after tomorrow. We need the extra money. I talked with the others and they said whoever had off would come to help with everyone" he said. Jess was upset that she would hardly see Don after tomorrow at three, but she knew that they needed all of the money they could get.

"It's ok, I wish…" she started, but was interrupted by their bedroom door opening and the soft pattering of little feet. Don propped himself up on his elbows to see who had come in.

"Mommy, daddy…can I sleep with you?" Kiley asked. Don and Jess pulled apart to allow the little girl access to them both.

"Of course baby girl! Come here" Jess said opening her arms wide. The couple had already had the discussion about taking Kiley to therapy, which they both agreed to especially after all that she had been through.

"Daddy? Will the mean man come back and hurt us again?" she asked as she settled between her parents. Don's heart broke when he looked at two of his girls.

"No baby, he won't ever come back to hurt you again. Daddy wouldn't let him" he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. Once she was satisfied with his answer, she fell into a deep sleep. Don looked at Jess with sadness in his eyes. She knew what was going through his thick head.

"This isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Like I said before, you are our hero. I love you Don" she whispered as she grabbed the front of his wife beater to pull him closer. He had started wearing a shirt once the kids had been born because he didn't want to scare them with all of his battle scars. Don leaned down and kissed her soundly on her lips before kissing Kiley on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around the girls and watched as they slept peacefully. Once he was sure they were asleep, he quietly pulled his arms away before heading to his closet and quickly dressing for work. He made his way down the hall, stopping briefly to watch Maddy and Ryan sleep, heading to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. While he waited, Don wrote a quick note to let Jess know where he was and what time he would be home. He poured coffee into a to-go cup and added his cream and sugar before heading out to the car.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"What are you doing here Flack?" Danny asked looking at his watch. He was getting ready to head home and fall sleep holding Lindsay.

"I've got to work Danno. I've got a fourth kid on the way and not much money in the bank. With Jess still on maternity leave, I picked up some more shifts." Danny nodded.

"But I thought you said…" It was now Don's turn to nod.

"Yeah, but I've got to work this shift then I'm out of here for a few days." Danny nodded before saying his goodbye and leaving, half asleep on his feet. Don laughed before continuing on to Mac's office to see if the former Marine had any answers for him. Don stopped short when he passed Stella's office. Inside Stella was yelling at another man. The guy looked a little bit older, but not by a lot. He was about to go in when he saw the man advance on Stella. Don took this opportunity to enter.

"Stell… what's going on?" Don yelled to get everyone's attention. When she looked to see who was there, Stella was relieved to see Don with his hand near his weapon. She swiftly moved away from Nick and moved next to Don.

"This… this is Nick Don. Nick this is Detective Donald Flack Jr., son of the NYPD legend" she introduced. Nick moved forward to shake Don's hand, but Don held his ground. He knew Stella wouldn't have mentioned his dad unless she felt threatened by this guy.

"Where's Mac Stell?"

"He was called out to a double homicide about twenty minutes ago. I don't know when he'll be back and Nick here won't tell me why he just showed up demanding to see me. April called security on him" she answered. Don nodded in understanding. He took his hand away from the butt of his gun and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm a reasonable man… Nick, but right now I don't have very much patience. Now… you _will _tell me who you are and why you are in Detective Bonasera's office or I will arrest you for attempted assault on a female officer. You tell me which choice you want." Don and Stella watched as Nick shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm… I'm here to talk to Stella. My name's Nick… sorry, Nicholas Sebastian Bonasera. I think… I was told that Stella was my… she's my little sister" he answered. Don's jaw fell slack, but he quickly regained his composure in order to catch Stella before she hit the floor in a dead faint. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Mac? It's Don… we have a… situation… Stella fainted…" Don hung up the phone and continued to try and wake her up. After a few minutes he looked up at Nick.

"Well… congratulations. No one has ever been able to shut her up, the problem… you're going to have to deal with her ex-Marine husband and you just made my day a lot worse."

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Well… sorry about the delay! I had trouble writing this and then when it was finally written, my Internet dies! Ok I'm sorry the birth was not in this chapter, contrary to what I told some of you, but have no fear! I'm starting the next chapter now! Please review… it makes my head bigger so more thoughts can enter!


	26. The Birth

Okay! Here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for… Chris's birth! Please refrain from throwing things until you've read the whole thing though!

Disclaimer: I own zip! (If I did no one would die and Aiden would have somehow worked her way back into the story line with Lindsay!)

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess picked up the phone after reading the caller ID and seeing 'Don Cell'. She was furious to say the least. His note said that he was going to be home over an hour ago.

"Where the hell are you?" she yelled into the phone. Don cringed when he heard how mad she was.

"Jess, Stella needed me. When I first got here, Stell was arguing with some guy. It turns out he's her brother and she might have figured out who her parents are."

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

_"Where is she?!?" Mac demanded as he rushed through Stella's office door. Don stepped away from her and let Mac take his place by where Stella was seated on her office chair. She had woken up about five minutes earlier. "How you doing honey?" Stella smiled at his concern._

_"I'm fine. I'm more than okay. I think I might have found my family" she whispered with a huge smile on her face. Mac smiled and helped his wife stand up. "Nick… will you tell me more about our parents? Do we have any other siblings?" Nick smiled at Stella. He seemed so surprised that Stella wanted to know about their family. He thought she would just kick him out and tell him to get lost, but that was not the case._

_"I don't know our father; he left shortly after you were conceived. Our mother didn't want to give you up, but she couldn't afford two kids on what she made. She didn't want to give me up because I was already attached to her. The day we dropped you off at St. Basil's was the saddest day of our lives. We had like a holiday every year to celebrate you. Our mom's name was Sophia and she died about two years ago." Stella nodded. She was loved, but her mom gave her up in order to make both of her kids lives better. He was going to continue, but Stella cut him off._

_"Thank you, maybe later you could tell me more?" she asked nervously. Don was taken aback because he had only heard Stella unsure about herself once before, after the Frankie ordeal. Nick nodded and was surprised when she moved to him and hugged him to her tightly._

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Oh Don, I'm sorry for yelling at you! I didn't know you were helping Stella. How could I be mad at you for that?" Jess said once Don had finished telling his story. He chuckled over the phone.

"It's all right, trust me I get it. I won't be able to make it home before we need to leave, so I called Danny and he should be there soon to take the kids back to his place and I'll meet you at the hospital, ok?" Jess smiled. He thought of everything. Just as she was about to respond, the doorbell rang and Jess opened the door to see Danny. She waved him inside and turned her attention back to Don.

"Danny just got here. Do you remember what floor you need to go to?" Jess laughed to herself as Don thought about what floor the twins were born on. "Don… go to the fourth floor. I'll meet you by the receptionist's desk. I'll see you soon" Jess laughed before hanging up. She turned to Danny to see he had kicked his shoes off and was sitting on the couch channel surfing. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for something to watch while I wait for the munchkins to get up" he answered. Jess nodded before she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for this Danny. We owe you, big time!" Danny nodded, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Yep! I'm trying to think of what you… Oh! I want a new Harley for Christmas!" he laughed. Jess slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Ok, ok, ok… I was just kidding. Now go kiddo. I want to see my new nephew soon!" Jess laughed but collected her jacket, purse, badge, and car keys and headed to the hospital to meet her husband and have her last child.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess parked and quickly made her way up to the fourth floor. When the elevator doors opened, she saw Don asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Dr. Cho was watching him with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hello detective. I was just watching your poor husband try to sleep in those uncomfortable chairs. That poor man!" Dr. Cho laughed. Jess laughed and made her way over to her husband.

"Don… baby, you need to wake up…Don…" she said shaking his shoulder. Don slowly opened one eye and let a lazy smile cross his face. He stretched and stood up, pulling Jess into a long kiss.

"Hey babe, I was just trying to catch some zs while I waited for you" he said as he hugged her. Jess laughed and pulled away slightly. She took his hand and dragged him towards her doctor.

"I know, but now it's time to let Chris into the world" she laughed as he jokingly dragged his feet. She stopped directly in front of Dr. Cho. "Doctor, is it too late to ask if you if you could tie my tubes after Chris is out?" Dr. Cho smiled lightly and shook her head.

"No, that won't be a problem detective." Jess gave a tight smile. "All right, let's get you prepped. Follow me." Jess and Don both followed the doctor and settled themselves into the room that they were led to. Once the doctor left, Don turned to confront Jess.

"We talked about that a while ago, why did you change your mind?" he questioned as he watched her closely. Jess shrugged. "That's not a good enough answer Jess." Jess sighed before sitting down on the uncomfortable bed and scooting over so Don could lie next to her.

"We can't afford any more kids Don. It's the easiest way" she said with a shrug. Don sighed and kissed her.

"Ok then" he whispered. Jess and Don cuddled together until the doctor came back a half an hour later.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Don got up as Jess nodded and situated herself in the middle of her bed. The doctor and the nurse that had accompanied her pushed Jess into the operating room with Don following. He took his post by Jess's bedside and gave her his hand. Dr. Cho inserted the needle that contained the epidural then inserted the needle with the anesthesia into her stomach. It was time to get the show on the road.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Detective Flack, I need you to leave with Chris while I finish the procedure" Dr. Cho explained. Don nodded and kissed Jess's face several times before he took his son and left. He walked toward the waiting room and was surprised to see everyone waiting for the family. Kiley, Maddy, and Ryan were the first to see the guys and immediately ran to see Chris.

"Look! Chris is here!" they screamed, startling the baby awake. Don put Chris on his shoulder and gently pat the boy's back. Once the crying subsided, Don put his finger to his lips.

"Shh… you guys are going to have to whisper so you don't wake Chris up" he whispered. The kids nodded before going and sitting down, leaving a chair open for Don to sit down in. "Do you guys want to hold him?" He chuckled as each child nodded enthusiastically. Don handed Chris to Ryan first and help the boy hold his brother.

"He's so small daddy! I won't be able to play with him!" Ryan whisper shouted. Don laughed quietly to himself.

"He'll get bigger, don't worry. You'll just have to wait a little bit before you can play with him though" he explained. Ryan nodded and Don took Chris from his arms and moved on to the next in line, Kiley. "Here sweetie, put your hands here and here" he said helping her support Chris. A large smile spread across her face before she bent down and kissed Chris's forehead.

"I'll protect you forever. I love you Chris" she whispered. Don held the tears that threatened to fall in as he bent over and kissed Kiley's head.

"You're a good girl Kiley" he whispered before taking Chris over to Maddy. The little girl sat there talking and telling stories to Chris. She didn't need help from Don about where to put her hands because she had been practicing with her dolls. After a while, Maddy handed Chris back to Don. He stood up and took him over to Stella. "You want to sit with your godmother for a little bit?" he asked the baby in his arms. Stella immediately took Chris and started talking to him. The little boy was passed around the lab family and was back in his father's arms when the doctor came to tell Don that Chris needed to be taken for his tests and that they could all go and see Jess.

"Come on kiddos, let's go see mommy" Don said helping the kids out of the chair. Don took one of Ryan's hands, Adam took one of Maddy's hands, and Hawkes took one of Kiley's hands. The rest of the team followed the parade of men and children to Jess's room. "Hey baby, you've got some company" Don whispered helping the kids get close to their mother.

"Come here babies" she whispered moving herself gently over so the kids could climb in next to her.

"Be careful guys, mommy's still a little sore" Don said as he arranged the three kids next to Jess. She smiled and listened as each one told their stories of how they got to hold their baby brother. After a few minutes the kids calmed down enough for the rest of the team to say their hellos and congratulations. About an hour into the visit, Jess let out a loud yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by anybody. "Come on kiddos, let's let mommy get some sleep." Everyone said goodbye and slowly made their way out of the room.

"Kiley, Maddy how would you guys like to spend the night with Montana? You can come too Ryan, but Uncle Adam said it was ok if you guys wanted to have a guys night at his place" Danny asked once everyone had made their way back to the waiting room. All three kids nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"I want to go with Uncle Adam! Can I spend the night with Uncle Adam daddy?" Ryan pleaded. Don gave his son a large smile and a nod.

"Of course, if Uncle Adam doesn't mind?" Don said looking up to the quirky lab geek. Ever since the kids had been born, Adam had come out of his shell. He took to the kids immediately and had become their favorite uncle.

Adam smiled and laughed. "Of course kiddo! I've got some games and we can get some pizza and we can watch TV and we'll have a blast! We will need to get you some clothes…"

"No need Adam. I through some clothes into a bag for each one of them, in case they didn't want to come home with us. It's in my trunk so just follow me when we leave." Adam nodded and smiled in appreciation. Ever since the warehouse incident, Danny and Adam had slowly grown closer together. Everyone said their goodbyes to Don and went their spate ways. He watched everyone leave and then turned and made his way back to Jess's bedside. He stood over her watching her sleep for a few minutes before he pulled his chair next to her bed and fell asleep holding her hand.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Sorry! I didn't know what to write so I had some trouble writing this chapter. Don't throw too many things my way… I still have more to write, if you want. I want at least some sort of feed back though… so review please!


	27. The Therapist

Thanks goes out to messersmontana for the idea for this chapter! Thank you! Also I didn't know if the captain had a name, so I made one up! If I took someone's name (by accident I swear on my dad's grave!) or it's wrong and I just don't know it, please feel free to yell and throw things at me… or you could just PM/review and tell me!

Disclaimer: Nada thing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don sat with Kiley on his lap in the waiting room of the new therapist's office. Captain O'Brian had asked the department therapist if she would talk to Kiley, which she quickly agreed to. Eric O'Brian had been like the fifth grandfather for the children and he loved them very much.

"Will you stay with me daddy?" Kiley whispered nervously. Over the last few days Don and Jess had tried to get her to talk about what happened, but she wouldn't say anything.

"I don't know baby, the doctor may want to talk to you alone. Dr. Paxton is really nice. Mommy and I have both gone to see her before and we're still in one piece, right?" he chuckled hoping to take away some of his daughters worries. He smiled wider when he felt her relax and heard a soft giggle.

"Detective Flack?" Miela Paxton asked as she took a step toward her newest patient. Miela could have probably had her own practice, but she liked her job with the PD much more. "You must be Kiley. Your Uncle Eric…" she looked up from Kiley's eyes to Don to make sure she had the name right. When Don nodded his consent, Miela continued, "…told me you were coming today. We're going to talk in my office. You can draw or we can play some games while we talk, ok?" Kiley hesitantly let go of her father and took the doctor's out stretched hand.

"What should I call you?" Kiley whispered. Miela smiled brightly when she heard the little girl speak for the first time.

"Well, you could call me Miela if you'd like, or you could call me Dr. Paxton…" she said hoping to alleviate some of the tension she could feel in the girl.

"Can I call you Aunt Miela?" Kiley asked a little louder than she had talked before. Dr. Paxton looked to Don for consent. His smile spread wide across his face when he nodded to the woman.

"Of course you can call me Aunt Miela. How about we get this started so we can be done faster?" she said pulling the child into her room. Kiley suddenly pulled away from the doctor and ran to her dad. He bent down and pulled her into a hug. She kissed his cheek and turned back and followed Miela into her room. As soon as the door closed and Don made sure Kiley wasn't going to come running back out, he made his way back to his desk to work on some paperwork that had been piling up.

"Flack!" O'Brian yelled when he saw the younger detective working. Don looked toward his captain and stood up as the man made his way towards Don. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to take Kiley to Dr. Paxton?" he asked worried. Don and Jess's four kids had almost the whole NYPD wrapped around their small fingers. Don chuckled.

"She's with her 'Aunt Miela' as she so lovingly calls her. I just wanted to work on some paperwork since I'm coming back soon and would rather run leads then do this, so I figured I had forty minutes or so…" Don said shrugging. Eric laughed and looked at Don Flack's son. Who knew the two would be so different, but yet so similar?

"All right, but you better make sure that baby girl of yours is ok before you come back here, do you understand?" Don laughed at the older man's worry for his 'niece'. He nodded before watching the captain go harass someone for not working. Don sat back down until it was time to go get Kiley from her newest aunt.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"…wait here. I need to go talk to you dad, ok?" Don heard as he exited the elevator. He walked towards where he could hear Kiley laughing and saw a distraught therapist standing there waiting.

"I'm sorry, my captain…" Miela shook her head letting him know that was not the problem.

"Don, Kiley's been through a lot in her short life. I would like to continue seeing her for a while. She really needs it Don. She lets you and Jess be the heroes, but she needs to tell someone and from what I understood, Kiley doesn't want to tell you because she doesn't want you to get rid of her. She's afraid that you'll send her away." Don froze. She wouldn't talk to them because she was afraid they would love her less? "Detective Flack?... Don?..." Miela said waving her hand in front of her face. Don snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Paxton.

"Ok, thanks. I… uh… how much is this going to cost?" Don asked trying to figure out how much over time he would need to work in order to cover the costs. Miela shook her head.

"Nothing. I know how much work time you're putting in already to support your family, so consider this my present to my new niece. I'm not going to charge you for something this child needs." Don let the tears that he had been holding in finally fall.

"Thank you" he whispered. She pulled him into a huge hug and whispered in his ear.

"We may not be the best of friend, but I always remember when you and Jess were here. You have always been my favorite cops and now I want to help your family." Don held her in their friendly embrace for a few moments longer before pulling away.

"Thank you" he said again. She smiled and nodded before heading back into her office to get Kiley and her things. When Paxton returned, she handed Don a slip that had a new date written on it.

"That's your next appointment. I'll see you next week" she said starting to head back to her office to get ready for her next appointment.

"Miela!" Don called. The doctor stopped and turned back to the partial family. "The team normally gets together after work on Fridays. We drop the kids off at their grandparent's house and we meet at Sullivan's at seven. Sometimes we grab dinner beforehand too. Tonight just happens to be Friday and we're meeting at the diner down the street at five. You want to join us?" Don watched as she smiled.

"I'd like that. I'll see you tonight" she said before finishing her journey to her office. Don picked Kiley up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go home. I'm sure you want to tell mommy about your new aunt!" he said over Kiley's laughter. After Don and Kiley got home, they each told their stories about what had transpired over the hour they were gone. Jess was as shocked as Don was at what Miela had told him, but she concluded that tomorrow they would confront her.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey guys!" Jess said joining Mac, Stella, Adam, and Hawkes. Danny and Lindsay were late dropping the kids off and Sid and Jenny had other plans. Don looked around, but saw no signs of Miela yet.

"The crazy doc hasn't been here yet has she?" Don asked sitting down.

"Nope! The crazy doc just happens to be behind you!" Miela laughed. Don turned around surprised when he heard her. Adam sat watching the beautiful doctor laugh carelessly.

"…Adam… Earth to Adam…." Hawkes said waving his hand in front of the younger man's face. Adam blinked a few times before noticing everyone, besides Miela, smirking in his direction. Adam could feel his face heat up from his blush. He chanced another glance at Miela to see that she was watching him with a light pink on her cheeks. Adam quickly stood up and got another chair for their new guest.

"Here Dr. Paxton" he spit out. Miela smiled gratefully at the lab tech. Her long, curly, brown hair had been pulled into a messy bun. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She wore a light green knit sweater with a scoop neck. Her make-up was natural which brightened the color of her emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Adam, but please call me Miela" she said blushing. The team chatted all through dinner and when they were finally kicked out, the group started to make their way to the bar.

"So Adam… you got the hots for the therapist?" Don joked. Adam shifted his gaze, which was watching Miela dance with the other women, to Don and the other guys at the table.

"Is this what you guys feel like all the time? I mean…I…um…I feel like if I let her out of my sight or out of arms reach that something will happen to her and I don't want that. I want to protect her from the world" he said. The others around the table smirked and nodded. Danny clapped the younger man on his back.

"Welcome to the club man!"

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok, so this was the chapter that I promised some of you. What do you think about it? There's some lovin' for Adam! Please review and let me know!


	28. The Cat Fight

Thanks to everyone who's still reading my story! You totally make my day!

Disclaimer: N-O-T-H-I-N-G-!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess sat in the waiting room burping Chris while she waited for Kiley to finish her appointment with Miela. She thought back to the talk she and Don had with Kiley.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

_"Kiley, honey, we need to talk" Don said pulling his daughter away from Maddy and Montana. They had already gotten the ok from Lindsay to use the guest room for their talk._

_"Aunt Miela told us something that bothers daddy and me" Jess started. Kiley gave her parents a confused look. Don sighed and picked up Kiley and sat her down on his lap. Jess sat down next to them and laid her head on Don's shoulder._

_"Kiley, Aunt Miela told us that you don't want to tell us what happened because you think mommy and I will stop loving you, but baby girl we would never stop loving you or your siblings."_

_"Baby we want you to tell us so we can help you heal. You need to let daddy and me help you" Jess said pushing hair out of Kiley's face._

_"I was tired and scared. I just wanted you to hold me. I was crying when he came in, but he told me that if I was good and did what he said that he would let me go home. I thought if I stopped crying, he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know what I did, but then he started hurting me. What did I do wrong daddy?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Don and Jess's heart broke at the girl's sincere innocence._

_"You didn't do anything wrong baby girl. That man lied to you" he said with determination to get his message through. She nodded and snuggled further into her father's arms. Kiley went on to tell them all the details. Some they knew, but others were new revelations. After she had finished, Kiley turned away so she couldn't see the hatred in her parents' faces._

_"You are still our daughter, Kiley. The way daddy and I feel about you will never change, no matter what" Jess said gently moving her daughter's head back to them. Kiley sobbed when she realized that her parents didn't think she was gross and they weren't going to get rid of her._

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

That was the longest two hours of the couple's life. They had never heard something so horrific and cruel happen to someone so young.

Jess relaxed a little when she heard two female voices laughing on the other side of the door. Miela was good for both Kiley and Adam. She thought about where they were going to go after Kiley's appointment. Christmas was in a little over two weeks and the team was having a huge party. Jess, Kiley, and Chris were going shopping for presents while Don worked and the twins were at preschool. Jess looked at the clock above Miela's door to see that there were still twenty minutes until the appointment was over. After Chris fell asleep, Jess gently laid him down in his car carrier and pulled her notebook and pen so she could start making a list.

"Ok so we need to shop for Mac, Stella, Lucas, Hawkes, Sam, Lindsay, Danny, Montana, Louie, Sid, Jenny, Rachel, Rebecca, Adam, Miela, Don, Mom, Dad, Pat, Andrea, Don Sen., Annie, Will, Dillon, Matt, Owen, Scagnetti, and Eric. Holy Crap! Don and I really need to stop making friends!" Jess laughed to herself. Rachel and Rebecca were Sid and Jenny's daughters. Normally Don and Jess wouldn't do anything for them, but that changed when the girls started to send something for the kids.

"That's a lot of people you need to buy presents for. You'll be busy all afternoon Kiley" Miela laughed. Jess looked up to see that time had escaped her and Kiley's appointment was over for the day. She stood up, after picking up her scattered belongings, and picked Chris and the diaper bag up. She walked forward and grabbed Kiley's hand. "Here's your next appointment Jess. It's going to be after you start in the field, so we'll have to figure that out…"

"It's fine. If Don or I can't take her then I'm sure one of her grandparents can bring her" Jess smiled. Miela laughed before saying her goodbyes. Jess turned with her kids getting ready to go until she heard Miela call her.

"Jess!" Miela called. Jess turned her head to look over her shoulder at her newest friend. "Please don't get me anything for the holidays!" Jess smirked and started walking again.

"Not a chance Paxton!" she yelled as she led Kiley to the elevator. As the doors closed, Jess and Kiley waved bye to Miela who stood there shaking her head laughing.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Okay, I think that's it for presents!" Jess laughed as she packed their last purchase in the stroller. It was days like today that Jess was thankful for the storage basket under the stroller. Chris had passed out after drinking a bottle while they were stopped for lunch.

"Are we going home now?" Kiley whined. She was tired and wanted to lay down for an afternoon nap. Jess smiled and pushed some hair from Kiley's face.

"Yeah baby, but I was thinking we might stop by and see daddy before we head home. Grandma and grandpa are watching Maddy and Ryan so you want to see him and then we can go home and the three of us can cuddle?" Jess laughed as Kiley vigorously nodded. She was always closer to Don, but that didn't bother Jess at all. There was plenty of love for the two of them. Jess helped Kiley push Chris's stroller through the mall and back to their car. After getting everything and everyone into the car, Jess made her way to the precinct and parked. "Come on baby girl. Let's go see if daddy's here" Jess said with Chris's car carrier on one arm and Kiley's hand in her other one. They made their way to the entrance and inside the building.

"Excuse me! Can I help you?" a nasally voice asked. Jess turned to see that there was a new receptionist. _What is with the new receptionists_? she thought to herself. Jess made her way over to the desk with a polite smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm Jessica Angell-Flack. I'm just here to see my husband" she said nicely. The receptionist picked up her phone and got ready to dial a number.

"Who's your husband?" Jess got ready to tell the 'nice' receptionist who she was there to see, when Kiley interrupted her.

"Daddy's her husband" the little girl stated proudly. The receptionist, whose name was Melinda according to her name tag, rolled her eyes at the five year old.

"Thanks kid! I could have guessed that!" she snorted. Kiley diverted her eyes from the woman in front of her to the floor. Jess was beyond pissed. Her daughter hadn't done anything wrong and had already been through so much.

"Listen Melinda, I'm Detective Angell or Flack, which ever you prefer. Detective Don Flack Jr. is my husband and the father of my kids. Now… I don't appreciate the way you just talked to her. She has already been through so much; I'm not going to let you be another problem I have to deal with. Come on Kiley, let's go find daddy" Jess said, directing her last comment towards her daughter. Kiley looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded. Jess grabbed her hand again and headed towards Don's desk.

"Detective Angell you need to be escorted back there! I don't care who you are…" Jess ignored the woman and made her way to Don with Kiley and Chris. Once he was in Kiley's sight, she tugged her hand away from Jess's and sprinted towards Don.

"Daddy!" she cried. Don turned when he heard her voice and swiftly picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"What are you doing here? I thought mommy, Chris, and you were going Christmas shopping" he stated. When Jess finally reached him, she set Chris down and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"We're done. I'll show you what we got at home tonight. Can you watch the kids while I go talk to the captain?" Don nodded and watched as Jess turned to make her way to Eric's office when she groaned. Melinda had called the captain and security and informed them of the situation. Everyone wore an expression of boredom.

"Detective Angell!" Melinda screeched. Don held him his laughter as Jess drug her feet to go talk to, what everyone calls the new receptionist, Bitchy- witchy. As Jess approached, she could hear her coworkers laughing behind her. If it wasn't for Kiley, she would have flipped them all off.

"Yes, Melinda? What can I do for you Captain?" Jess asked. Eric coughed to hide his smile and laughter.

"You are not allowed to be in here! I told you to wait for an escort" Melinda yelled. Everyone in the room went silent. "And that… that… that stupid little girl needs a…", but before she could finish, Jess punched her.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" Jess yelled. Don held Kiley closer as Scagnetti and Mulligan moved to go resolve the situation. "That little girl has been through so much in her short life! I don't want to hear anything bad against her! You have no idea what she's been through!" Melinda stood her ground against the protective mother.

"She should not be here! This is a police precinct not a day care center! What good mother would bring her children here?" Melinda shouted back. Jess froze. Was she a bad mom for bringing her kids to the precinct? Maybe she should quit and stay home with them. Don passed Kiley off to one of the other officers and moved to Jess's side.

"Fine, I won't bring the kids back. In fact, I won't come back at all" she said taking her badge off and setting it down on the nearest desk. She walked back and gathered Chris and Kiley before leaving. Don was furious to say the least. He was going to say something, but Eric beat him to it.

"I don't have time for you! Jess was… is one of my best detectives. She is already insecure about her job as a mother, I don't need you to push her over the edge!" he roared. Melinda looked taken aback, which was his goal. "You're fired!" Melinda looked shock for a moment before she burst into tears. She left quickly to hide her embarrassment. "Don… go find her and make sure she's ok. Take the rest of today and tomorrow off…" Don was about to protest when Eric held up a hand. "Don't argue. I'm paying you for that time." Don quickly nodded before going to collect his things. As he left O'Brian stopped him again. "Don…" Don turned around. "Give this back to Jess will ya?" Don nodded and caught Jess's badge before taking it home.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Jess, Eric doesn't want to lose you! He still wants you on the force. Babe…" Jess turned with tears in her eyes. After getting the kids home, Jess laid both kids down for their naps.

"I'm a horrible mother! Melinda told me that a good mom…" Don silenced her with a kiss.

"You're a wonderful mother to our four kids. You're a better mom than Melinda would ever be. Besides… if you stopped coming and bringing the kids, Mulligan, O'Brian, and Scagnetti would lose their nieces and nephews. Not to mention all of the other officers that love to see the kids." Jess wiped some tears away before nodding.

"Can I have it back now?" she asked softly. Don kissed the top of her head gently. He knew that she loved her job and loved wearing the badge.

"Of course" he whispered. He placed her badge on her belt, where she always has it attached. It probably wasn't going to come off again for a long time.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok…wow… I'm sorry if it really stunk! I wanted to give you guys something! Next chapter is actually the Christmas party (sorry if you're offended by the holiday. If you PM me I can work stuff in so it's not just Christmas, but you've got to let me know!)! Please review!


	29. The Team Party

Thank you to all of those who reviewed including, but not limited to Justicerocks and messersmontana. Thank you!

Disclaimer: How many ways can I say no?

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don helped Jess maneuver the kids through the crowded restaurant where they were meeting the team. After making sure that they were safely inside, Don made his way back to the car to get their presents.

"Don!" Danny yelled, startling Don who was making his way inside. He turned to see Danny carrying a large box and Lindsay carrying Montana and Louie.

"Hey guys! Guess what Montana? Maddy and Kiley are waiting for you inside!" Montana squealed before encouraging Lindsay to go faster. Danny laughed and followed everyone inside to their table. The parents looked on in awe at their children. Ryan took to entertaining Chris, Lucas, and Louie whenever they were together. Kiley, Maddy, and Montana could always be found talking or playing together. Don, Danny, and Lindsay stood in shock when they entered the party and there was another little girl sitting with Maddy and Kiley. Lindsay set Ana down, who immediately went over to the other girls, and took Louie to sit him by Ryan and the other boys. Jess caught Don's questioning gaze when he sat down next to her and started to explain.

"That's Gabriella, Miela's daughter. She likes to be called Gabby though" Jess whispered in his ear. He nodded briefly before turning to whisper back.

"We don't have anything for her. Can you keep everyone busy while I go?" Jess nodded as Don stood up and started to leave. Mac, Hawkes, Sid, Danny, Scagnetti, Mulligan, and O'Brian walked up to him, knowing full well where he was going, and handed him some money. They all told him something to get for the girl, which he remembered as he made his way to the closest toy store.

"When can we open presents mommy?" Ryan asked. Jess smiled and gently stroked his hair.

"We can open presents after daddy gets back. How about we get you guys something to eat?" she asked looking at the kids. Everyone nodded. The dads, minus Don, help the kids to get something off of the buffet table.

"Where did Don go?" Miela asked. Once she and Adam started dating, Miela had become a part of the team. Jess thought quickly of what to answer.

"He went to go get me some aspirin. One of my suspects gave me a headache today" she responded. Miela looked at her funny.

"I had some, all you had to do was ask" she responded. Jess was surprised and couldn't come up with a plausible answer.

"Oh…well, no one else ever has any aspirin so…"

"What do you mean Angell? Lindsay always has aspirin in her purse. I'm pretty sure I saw some in Stella's purse too." Jess and the other women turned to glare at Danny.

"Oopps" he said embarrassed.

"Yeah I'll give you oopps" Jess muttered to him. Miela looked between the two before sighing.

"Will someone just tell me what you are all hiding?" Jess sighed before glaring once more at Danny.

"Don went to go get some things…"

"What things Jess?" Jess sighed once more.

"He went to go get something for Gabby for Christmas. We wanted to get her something for her to open with the other kids" she answered. Jess thought they had all done something wrong when she noticed Miela's eyes watering up.

"No one has ever done something so sweet for Gabby" she whispered. Jess and the others let out the breath they had been holding in. Jess smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Of course, you are both a part of our large dysfunctional family now. You're stuck with us." Miela laughed and leaned into Adam, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispered. Jess was going to respond when Don walked through the door with a large bag filled with things for Gabby.

"Can we open presents now?" Montana asked eagerly. The adults nodded their heads in consent. As Don went around distributing presents, Gabby made her way to her mother's lap.

"Gabby, why don't you go open your presents?" Jess whispered across the table. The little girl looked her dead in the eye.

"I only ever get presents from mommy and it's not Christmas for another few days" she said factually. Jess nodded toward Don who was bringing the bag over.

"If that was true, then why are there presents in that bag for you from the team?" she asked gently. Gabby's eyes widened before she ran full speed to where the other children were on the floor playing with their new toys. Gabby enjoyed opening all of the toys that the team had bought her on such short notice. Jess turned to Miela to see that the other woman was crying. "Miela, what about the rest of her family? Why don't they give her any presents?" she asked gently. The woman sighed before turning to the other adults.

"I was raped almost eight years ago. My parents were furious when I refused to give my baby up or have an abortion, so they kicked me out. It's just been the two of us her whole life" she answered. Jess and the others were furious to say the least. Who would kick someone out of their home after she had just been raped?

"Mommy! Look what I got!" Gabby yelled running over. All the kids showed off their new toys. They had received toys, books, movies, clothes, and some money for whatever they wanted. After a few hours, Gabby put all of her new toys back in the bag and dragged herself back to Adam. After climbing in his lap, she put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes.

"I think I should get her home. She's not used to being out this long" Miela explained as she collected her stuff and Adam started toward the door.

"Miela, if you ever need to talk or a place for Gabby to stay, please don't be afraid to ask." Miela nodded smiling at Jess before she followed Adam and Gabby out to the car. "Wow. I can't believe she's gone through all of that" Jess whispered curling into Don's side. He sighed and kissed her head.

"I know babe, but now she's a part of our family and we protect our family" Don explained everyone nodded and turned to see the kids had all fallen asleep playing with their toys. Don smiled and pulled his arm from around Jess and made his way over to the kids.

"Scagnetti! Mulligan! Help me take the kids to the car please" he ordered. The two uncles nodded before grabbing one of the kids and following Don out to the car. Once everyone was in the car and Don had collected all of the presents, the family made their way back to the house. When they got there, Jess grabbed Chris while Don got Maddy and Kiley from the seat. After setting the kids in their beds for the night, Don sighed and flopped into bed.

"Baby?" Jess asked walking into the room. Don groaned and laid his arm over his eyes. Jess chuckled before walking towards the bed and sitting on Don's stomach. "When are we leaving for your parent's house?"

"Sometime before Christmas" he answered. Jess stood up and plopped back down on his chest, emitting a 'humph' from her husband. "Well Christmas is on Saturday and mom wants us there on Friday, but I've got to work until 3, so we'll leave about 4ish."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Jess asked getting off of him. Don laughed before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her on to the bed with him. Jess giggled and snuggled deeper into Don's strong, warm arms. "I love you Don."

"I love you too Jess" he whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go to change for bed.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok, well… not where I was going with this, but I'm just making up stuff as I go! Well ideas would be great, but I guess if nobody gives me anything I'll just continue to use what little brain I have left! Please review!


	30. The Christmas

Ok sorry about the wait! Thanks if you're still around! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: Seriously? I'm a chick, hence my name is not Jerry Bruckheimer!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess sighed as she made her way to the phone. She had finally finished packing for her and the four kids and was now getting ready to give the kids a snack to last until they got to Don's parent's house. She checked the caller ID to see that Miela was calling. She smirked and picked up the phone.

"Hey Miela, what can I do for you?" she asked knowing full well what her friend needed.

"I know this is really last minute, but Adam wanted me to call and ask if you could take Gabby with you for a few days?" Jess smiled.

"Of course! Can you pack and get her ready to go in an hour?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you then. Thank you so much! Bye" she said before hanging up. Jess laughed as she sat the phone back in its cradle. Adam wanted some time alone with Miela to propose. He seemed really excited and nervous. When Jess turned around, her hand instinctively went to the butt of her gun, until she realized that the man sitting and playing with the kids was only Don. "Geez Don! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry babe, but when I got home you were on the phone and you once told me not to sneak up on you when you were on the phone…" he shrugged, "…so I sat down with the kids."

"Just don't do it anymore!" she warned. "Are you ready to go? I wanted to give the kids a snack before we went, but I don't know if you need time to pack or not?" Don shook his head.

"Nah, I packed last night and took it to work with me this morning in case I worked late or something." Jess nodded before making her way into the kitchen to find something for the kids.

"Come on guys! Let's get a snack before we go to grandma and grandpa's house! How's a blueberry muffin sound?" she asked looking at everybody. When they all nodded, Jess pulled out six muffins and laid them on the counter. Everyone took a muffin and headed to the table except for Don and Jess.

"Why do you have an extra muffin?" he questioned.

"For Gabby if she gets hungry" she replied. She took the muffin and put it in a plastic Ziploc bag before she put it in Chris's diaper bag. She watched as her family quickly devoured the food before turning their attention back to her. After Jess finished her muffin, she started giving everyone their assignments. "Kiley, Maddy, and Ryan, you three must at least try to go potty before we leave. We are only making one stop and that is to pick up Gabby. After that it's a straight shot to your grandparent's house. Don I need you to change Chris's diaper. He's already eaten and is ready to go. I'll go throw our stuff into the back of the car."

"How about you change the diaper and I'll put the stuff into the car?" Don questioned. His hopeful face fell when Jess shook her head and she started taking bags out. He sighed before making his way upstairs to change his baby boy's diaper.

"Hey buddy, let's change your diaper. I'm sure it's not fun to sit on it all day long" Don said as he continued to talk to Chris while changing his diaper. After that was done he picked the tired boy up and put him into the car carrier, which elicited a small cry from Chris. Don smiled down and watched as he snuggled into the police blanket Stella and Mac had given him before falling asleep. "Guys come on! You ready yet?" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He listened and heard three sets of feet making their way down the hallway and stairs. He picked up Chris and ushered them through the door and into the car.

"Well it took you guys long enough…" Jess teased. Don stuck his tongue out at her and helped fasten the four kids in. Don and Jess made the three older kids jump in the very back so Gabby could just jump in. After getting settled Don made his way through the streets of Manhattan to Queens where Adam and Miela were living. Don pulled up in front of the apartment complex and leaned over as Jess jumped out.

"I'm going to drive around the block so I don't have to try and find a place to park." Jess nodded before shutting the door and making her way up to the third floor apartment. She laughed when she knocked and she heard Gabby cheering.

"Hey, thank you so much for this! Adam's planning something, but I don't know what yet, but from the look on your face everyone knows but me" Miela said opening the door. Jess shrugged as a non-committal answer. She stepped inside and picked the bag up from where it was positioned next to the door.

"I'm not going to say anything, otherwise Adam would kill me! Anyway… you ready to go Gabby? Kiley and Maddy are looking forward to playing." Both adults laughed when Gabby eagerly nodded and grabbed Jess's hand.

"Bye mommy!" she yelled. Miela bent down to her daughter's level with tears in her eyes. She had never been without Miela.

"Bye baby. Be good for Jess and Don" Gabby nodded and kissed her mother's cheek before pulling away and starting to tug Jess forward.

"Well… I think she wants to go, but I'll have her call you tonight, ok?" Miela nodded before letting the two leave for a short trip.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don and Jess were both tired as they pulled up to the house. The three hour drive was much more than they could take with five kids.

"Your parents need to move closer to the city, like my parents" Jess said helping four kids out of the car. Don was on the other side getting Chris out.

"Trust me, I've already told them that, but they don't want to live near all of the crime" he said. Jess couldn't help but snort as she took Chris from Don and helped him bring in some of the bags.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but up until your dad retired, from the NYPD no less, didn't they live in the city?" Don nodded laughing.

"I know, but that's what they told me!" he said shutting the trunk gate and picking up the suitcases. They made their way up the front steps to find that the kids had left the front door wide open. "Kiley, Maddy, Ryan, Gabby come here please!" Don yelled into the house. The four kids arrived in front of the adults with a cookie in each of their hands. Jess frowned.

"Kiddos you need to shut the door when you come or go through it, ok?" Jess said in words that they would all be able to understand. They all nodded before running back to where Annie Flack must have been. "Hello?"

"In the kitchen dearies!" Jess shrugged and watched as Don took the bags upstairs before making her way into the kitchen with Chris. "Hello Jess, how are you honey?" Annie asked standing up and hugging the younger detective. Jess gently hugged her back and set Chris's carrier on the kitchen table.

"Hey Annie, Donald. I'm really good now that I'm not stuck at home all day long anymore and I'm back on field duty" she responded. Annie frowned. She thought since the kids that Jess should do what she had done, quit work and become a home-maker. Jess had tried to explain that staying at home would drive her nuts, with or without kids.

"Hey Ma. Hey dad. How are you guys doing?" Don asked hoping to keep both women from fighting. He had gotten there in just enough time to see what the problem was.

"Hey Donnie boy, we're good. Look at this boy right here! He's getting so big!" Don Sen. said, helping Don on his mission of diffusing the situation at hand. "And look at all four of these hooligans! Kiley informed me that Gabby here was a good friend of theirs." Don laughed nodding.

"Yeah her mom and Adam needed some alone time. He was going to propose" he said looking at the four kids who made their way to the living room to play. Jess smiled and moved next to Don. She knew he didn't want them to fight anymore about something that wasn't going to change.

"Good for him!" Annie smiled. She turned back to the oven to get the last batch of Christmas cookies out. "He needs someone besides the kids to help him out." Don and Jess always invited Adam to come with them to the Flack's for Christmas. Annie, as well as Donald, had instantly fallen in love with him, but he was a little nervous to have a relationship with them.

"Yeah Miela's good for him. She's actually Kiley's therapist…" Jess added. The two women kicked the men out so they could start preparing Christmas dinner. "I know you want me to stay home Annie, but I just physically can't. I need my job." Annie sighed before nodding.

"I know. You're just as much of a cop as Donald and Donny. I just wish that the kids weren't in danger of losing both parents."

"I know, but I'm starting to do less field work then I was before the kids." Annie smiled and nodded.

"Well, enough of that! Let's get started on this dinner!" Jess smiled and started to make her famous stuffing.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"…Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Don said smiling down at the five kids piled around him. They had insisted he read The Night Before Christmas before they went to bed. Don happily obliged and Kiley, Maddy, Ryan, Gabby, Jess, Don, and Chris piled up on the guest room bed. "All right guys, time for bed otherwise Santa won't come!" Maddy and Ryan scooted off to their room down the hall while Kiley and Gabby went to their room across the hall. Jess put Chris in his portable crib then followed Don to go say goodnight to the others. Once they finished, they convened downstairs where they helped his parent's put presents under the tree then headed off to bed.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Don and Jess both groaned when they heard four little voices screaming at them to wake up. Jess groaned even louder when Chris started crying.

"Those are your kids Don. Get up with them!" Jess exclaimed pushing Don out of bed. Don grumbled something unintelligent as he walked over and picked Chris up from his crib.

"Here mom… this one's yours!" Don said plopping Chris on Jess's stomach much like she had done to him earlier in the week. Jess muttered darkly under her breath before sitting up and pulling Chris to her chest.

"Morning kiddos. Are Grandma and Grandpa up yet?" She watched as they eagerly nodded before running downstairs to see what Santa had left for them under the tree. Jess held her hand out and watched as Don took it and helped her stand, putting his arm around her waist as they made their way downstairs to see the children's reactions.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"What do you all say to Grandma and Grandpa for their presents?" Don asked as he started to clean up some of Jess, Chris, and his presents.

"Thank you!" the four voices echoed together. Annie and Donald smiled brightly.

"You're welcome kiddos. Now… how about some lunch?" the kids and the guys cheered while Jess and Annie laughed. The family spent the rest of the day playing with their new presents, talking, and eating the large feast that had been prepared.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to update! I didn't know what to write and then of course I didn't get any internet until I got here so… I owe you very much! Ok, I'll stop now and continue on to the next chapter which will include… I don't know yet, but I'm writing it! Peace, Love, Happiness, Review!


	31. The Accident

Ok so I figured out what to write thanks to my mom! She gave me this idea! Anyway… I skipped a few years! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not likely!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Five years later:

"Sir, Ma'am, I need both of your licenses and registrations along with your proof of insurance please" Don said bored. Somehow he was in a fender bender with two other cars. Instead of calling someone on patrol, he decided to take care of it himself. The woman was completely pissed that someone would hit her 'brand new baby' while the man was very apologetic even though it was not his fault.

"Are you sure you should be handling this?" the woman, Mrs. Rogers according to her driver's license, asked irately. Don sighed before showing her his badge one more time. She was starting to piss him off, not only because she caused the accident, but also because she was pissed at Mr. Collin, the other party, and himself. Mrs. Rogers had been window shopping instead of paying attention to the road and smashed into Mr. Collin who in turn smashed into Don. She refused any fault in this, but instead put the blame solely on Don.

"Ma'am just let me do my job so I can get home to my family, please" Don said exasperatedly. Mr. Collin perked up a bit.

"You have any kids Detective Flack?" he asked interested. Don nodded.

"Four kids, two girls and two boys. We're actually going to the Ranger's game tonight provided I can get home tonight" Don said glaring at Mrs. Rogers back. Mr. Collin nodded smiling.

"I have a daughter too. Tonight's her first ballet recital" he said.

"So you know the position I'm in!" Don said laughing. Mr. Collin smiled nodding. Just then Mrs. Rogers turned her attention back to Don.

"Can I go yet? I've got to pick my dog, Fluffykins, up from the groomer in twenty minutes or they will charge me for another hour!" Don disguised his laugh as a cough while Mr. Collin went to 'check out the damage'.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to make a few phone calls to get all of this cleared up. Now you might want to call the groomers and let them aware of your situation. I'm sure Fluffykins is in excellent care. What kind of dog is it?" Don said smiling politely and pulling his cell out at the same time.

"He is a toy poodle" she said turning her nose up and walking back to her car to use her phone. _Tony, Belle, and Tumbles would eat that thing for breakfast_ he thought wryly. Don laughed for a good minute before actually starting to call people.

"Messer" Danny answered in a gruff voice. He must have been taking a nap before they went to the game tonight.

"Hey Danny. I got rear ended, but I'm still going to make it to the game. Can you just pick the kids up and take them with you? I'll meet you there and I'll call Jess to let her know."

"That's fine man. Are you ok?" Don laughed and looked at the car.

"I'm fine, but the woman who caused this is giving me grief so I'm going to give a little back. Nothing like helping our community, right Danno?" Don smiled when he heard Danny laughed over the line.

"Nope, there's nothing like it! I'll see ya man."

"Yeah thanks. See ya later" Don said before hanging up and dialing his house phone number. Jess was going to have a field day with this.

"Flack residence!" Don smiled as he heard Kiley's voice on the phone. He and Jess had just started letting her answer the phone.

"Hey baby, it's Daddy. Can you put your mom for me?"

"Hi daddy. Hold on a minute! Mom!" Don heard Kiley relating the info to Jess over the phone connection before he heard his wife's voice.

"When and why is Danny coming?" Jess asked knowing the routine.

"I was in a small rear-ender. I'm fine just… doing my job. Anyway, Danny will be there shortly to pick the kids up and I'll meet them there." Don could almost hear Jess rolling her eyes when he said he was doing his job.

"Call O'Brian or patrol. Don't piss the citizens of New York off too much, they pay us" Don laughed and agreed to both statements before hanging up and calling his captain.

"O'Brian" he said harshly. Don was taken aback because Eric was always so happy.

"Hey Cap… am I interrupting something?" Don asked hesitantly. Don sighed in relief when he heard Eric sigh.

"No sorry, the brass has just been up my ass all day. I was sure you were someone else calling to chew me out. Now… what did you need Don?"

"One: why is the brass chewing you out and two: I need you to come and write up a report for a fender bender I was involved in." Eric sighed before chuckling.

"I'm on my way. Are you going to need a tow truck?" Don took another look at the three cars.

"No they're all still drivable" Don acknowledged before letting his Captain drive carefully. At that moment in time Mrs. Rogers came back to stand next to him.

"They'll watch her for as long as this ends up taking for free, but I would still like to get out of here sometime today…"

"Mrs. Rogers, my captain is on his way over here to take the report then you may be on your way. I would like to do this as professionally and as quickly as possible because I have somewhere to be as well…" Don trailed off when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see a picture of the kids and Jess that he had taken. That meant that home was calling.

"Hey babe…"

"You're not coming to the game daddy?" a teary voice asked. Maddy was looking forward to her first hockey game.

"Oh baby girl, daddy will be there… I promise, but I just had some little things to take care of before I can be home. Uncle Danny's going to pick you guys up and then I'll meet everyone there. I promise baby girl, daddy is ready to come home and take all four of you to the game, but I can't. Do you understand baby?"

"You'll be there when we get there?" she questioned quietly.

"I don't know if I'll beat you there, but I promise I'll be there before face off. I'll tell you what. Whoever loses buys the winner an ice cream, how does that sound?"

"Like a race?"

"Of course Maddy, like a race."

"But daddy, I don't have any money… how will I be able to buy you an ice cream if you win?" Don chuckled quietly and was aware of Mrs. Rogers criticizing eyes on him.

"Well you'll have to be there first won't you? I've got to go, Uncle Eric's here, but you be good and I'll see you at the game, ok?"

"Alright daddy. I love you"

"I love you too baby girl Maddy" Don said before hanging up his phone and making his way over to Eric with Mrs. Rogers and Mr. Collin. "Hey Cap"

"Flack, why am I not surprised that the first traffic accident I've been called to since my patrol days came from you?" Don shrugged.

"Because I suck at driving, I don't know!" Don smiled as he passed Eric the necessary paperwork and watched as Mrs. Rogers told the captain about her dilemma.

"Mrs. Rogers, I understand your urgency, but the more you distract me the longer this will take. So if you will please step aside and let me do my job, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you" he said going back to his paperwork, after throwing Don a dirty glare and flagging him over. "I should have known that would have been the reason why you called me and not just done this report yourself!"

"Yeah well… what are you going to do about it?" he said shrugging. Eric shook his head smiling while he continued to fill out the report. "So… Eric, we're friends right?" Eric sighed and nodded, knowing where Don was heading with his questioning. "What does the brass want?"

"I put in for retirement and they're all over me about the wrong time and they don't have money for a new captain and all that crap, but Don, I'm getting to old to be doing this job anymore. I haven't seen my grandkids in years because I'm always working." Don nodded thinking. Eric was over 60 and by that age Don would want to be retiring too.

"Can the brass actually stop you from retiring?"

"Legally: no, morally: yes. If they keep coming up with good reasons I'll stay because I can't just leave my guys completely screwed. You guys are like my second family and I don't want to leave you guys floundering for new jobs at different divisions. Not to mention I'm the only one stopping Sinclair and the rest of the brass from keeping you and Jess apart. If I left they would send you to S.W.A.T. and Jess to a secretary's position." Don was beyond pissed. They couldn't do that to someone who had put in over forty years in the NYPD.

"If you want to retire, we'll figure something out. Nobody is going to be transferred. If we have to operate without a captain, then that's how it will be." Eric gave Don a tight smile.

"I wish that was how it worked Don, but this is the brass we're talking about. I'll give you a copy of the report in the morning. Have fun at the game" he said before making his way to the other party's involved and letting them know that the report will be filed and a copy would be sent to them through the mail. Don shook his head and got into his car, making his way to the arena to meet his friend and kids.

"Maybe I could take over the captain's spot" Don muttered to himself. He would figure out a way for Eric to retire and to keep the squad together, without finding a new captain.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so I figured I could skip a few years then add more problems! Please don't hate me! I need reviews though… who should be the new captain? Don? Jess? Scagnetti? Mulligan? No one? A new guy? Leave O'Brian there? I don't know, but I want to hear from you! Please review!


	32. The New Job

Wow! I'm really sorry that this took so long to update! I had crap out the wazoo so I'm sooooooo sorry! There's a better explanation at the bottom, but I don't want to delay your reading of the story anymore! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don made his way to the set of eight seats that he and Danny had bought with three huge cups of ice cream in his hands. He snuck up behind the kids and leaned forward to put the ice cream between the kids.

"Daddy!" the four kids shouted. Don chuckled before stepping over the seat to sit in the one that had been left open for him between Chris and Maddy.

"Hey guys! As I promised Maddy, the loser of our little race bought ice cream. You guys will have to share though, this was all I could carry." He laughed as Montana and Louie's eyes looked at Danny for their ice cream. "I got you guys some too, as long as it's ok with your dad?"

"Of course! We just can't tell mom" he said laughing. Don passed one ice cream to Montana and Louie, one to Kiley and Maddy, and the third cup went to Chris and Ryan.

"All right now the kids have ice cream and I brought us some beers" Don said pulling two beer bottles from different pockets in his shorts.

"I don't suppose you have a bottle opener on you?" Danny said taking the offered beverage and leaning back in his seat. Don laughed and pulled out his key chain.

"Of course! The kids got it for me for Father's day last year" he laughed opening both bottles with the small opener. Danny turned to his kids.

"That's what I want for Father's day kiddos" he said pointing to the key chain. They both looked up from their ice cream and nodded, before turning back to the important task at hand.

"I don't know if kids register anything when they're eating ice cream Danno" Don said laughing. Danny nodded and watched as the two centers moved towards each other and the referee. "All right, we betting on this game?" Don asked looking at his best friend over children's heads.

"Of course, just because we have kids doesn't mean that we're going to break from tradition!" he said laughing. "How much are we putting on this one?"

"I've got twenty on the Devils" he announced. Don always went for the away team and got lucky every now and then.

"Well then I guess I've got twenty on the Rangers" Danny said knowing he was going to win. "You know all of the bets that I've taken part in, I only really collect my winnings from you!"

"You really shouldn't have said that!"

"Why? You going to arrest me for my confession?"

"Nope, but I will be sure to collect every time you owe me money!" Don said laughing. He looked at his four children and laughed as he watched them cheering for the Rangers and eating their ice cream at the same time. "Eric wants to retire" he blurted. Danny looked at him.

"I've known you way to long if I can already tell where this is going" Danny said. "Well are you going to take the position? Will you be able to handle being at a desk all day?" Don sighed.

"I want to take it, but I was thinking maybe I could just keep what I'm doing and take that on too. We need all the money I can get!" Don said looking over to see what his friend thought. Danny was nodding appreciatively.

"Good luck man" was all Danny had to say on the subject. Don knew that if he really had a problem with it, Danny would vocalize his concerns. The fact that he hadn't already said something to discourage Don's thoughts on becoming the captain, reassured Don.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Be quiet guys. I don't know if mommy's asleep or not" Don whispered to the kids. He helped them all out of his car and up the front steps of their brownstone.

"Mommy's not asleep" Jess said from the doorway. She had seen Don's headlights when he pulled into the driveway. Don smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Hey, were you waiting up for us?" he asked as Jess kissed each child on their head before shooing them to bed.

"Yeah, I watched the game on TV then turned on a movie. I wanted to talk with you" she answered. O'Brian called to warn Jess of Don's already made up mind.

"Eric called didn't he?" Don watched as Jess nodded. "Jess listen to me. I know how he feels. All of those days when I work overtime, I miss the kids too… and they only live ten minutes away!"

"Don! Relax! I was only going to say that the only one you'd have to convince about this arrangement is Sinclair! I think it's great baby and I would offer to take over, but we all know Sinclair would never approve that. I don't even think I would have a job anymore if it wasn't for O'Brian and you!" she laughed. Don chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"So… you wouldn't mind if I talked to Sinclair tomorrow?" Jess laughed.

"Of course not, but who in their right mind would go talk to Sinclair on their day off?" Don laughed too.

"The crazy man you married would!" Jess laughed as she pulled Don towards their bedroom.

"Come on then crazy man, let's cuddle a little while we have the time and peace before we sleep" she said. Don smiled and followed his beautiful wife to their room.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Donald Flack Jr.! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sinclair said offering Don the chair across from his desk.

"Well sir, I wanted to talk to you about Captain O'Brian. He's getting to retirement age and I…" Sinclair waved his hand to stop Don's talking.

"O'Brian and I already have an arrangement. There's nothing to worry about." Don took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I know sir, O'Brian told me of your arrangement, but I want to continue my work as a detective and take over the captaincy. I would want both salaries, of course" he argued. Sinclair looked in deep thought.

"Alright… it will be a trial run though. If you can't handle both tasks, I'm going to need you to choose and find someone else to fill your position." Don nodded.

"Thank you sir" he said relieved. Sinclair nodded.

"I will see you in one month Flack. One month is all you have to prove to me that you can handle both positions. Now… go tell O'Brian the news." Don nodded and walked to the door. "Oh! And Flack?" Don turned to listen to his superior. "I'll start the paperwork for your paycheck now."

"Thank you sir!" Don smiled for the first time in the presence of Sinclair.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"You are now free of the NYPD and this God awful squad" Don said as he walked into his captain's- correction: his- office. O'Brian smiled.

"I know I just got a call from Sinclair. Thank you Don, thank you!" Don smiled and nodded.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

One month later:

"Well Don I'm glad that you could work your new job out. I'll let you continue your work as long as you want to. You let me know if it gets to be too much to handle and I'll find a replacement" Sinclair stated. Don smiled largely.

"Thank you...." he looked at the emergency when his phone rang. One of his men had been hit and was getting stitched up. "…sir. I need to go. One of my men needs me." Don said getting ready to leave.

"Of course Don. Thank you." Don walked out the door stronger and more confident in his abilities. He had a great, loving family; a good job (or two); men who would back him up and protect him and his family; friends… pretty much Don had a perfect life and nothing would stop him.

**FAFAFFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

This is the last chapter! Life as We Know it is now officially over! I am thinking of starting another story that will either be Twilight or CSI:NY (I'm not sure yet)! I'm sorry for the delay! I had applications for college, work, and volunteering for my police department. Ahh! Not to mention I lost my muse for a while and all the crap with my father! Ahh (again)! Sorry for the delay! Thank you all for your love and support! Special thanks goes out to:

Messersmontana

Pinkbananasmoothie

Justicerocks

Lacythedemonicduck

And all my readers and reviewers!


End file.
